


Danny Phantom In Twilight Play 4

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Twilight Play [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: It's time, time for Twilight Play 4! The famous trio, are heading into the final installment of The Twilight play series breaking dawn, how will this interpretation come out? let's see.





	1. Chapter 1

** Danny Phantom**

** IN**

** Twilight Play 4**

**A.n**

**Not my month or whatever, lost my adopted work folder, flash drive crashed, so in the trash, it went.**

**DPL2**

Ch. 1

The sun shined brightly down on Amity Park at 6:30 Am as Danny Fenton/Phantom rolled over in his sleep, ‘’mmmugh’’ he muttered as there was a knock at his door. ‘’Danny, time to get up. First day of rehearsal for your final play.’’ said Jazz as Danny sighs, ‘’I’ll be down in a bit.’’ Said Danny as he sat up as he stretched. ‘’All right, little brother.’’ Said Jazz as she headed downstairs. Danny quickly got dressed, grabbing his backpack and unfinished homework as he headed downstairs. ‘’Breakfast first,’’ sad Jazz sternly. Danny rolled his eyes as he grabbed a banana, and headed out of the Fenton home. ‘’Danny.’’’ Said Tucker as he waved at the raven-haired teen, ‘’I was just about to ..’’ Danny chuckled, ‘’Hey you snooze you lose.’’ Said Danny, ‘’Hey,’’ warned Tucker causing Danny to laugh as he ran down the block. ‘’Get back here, Danny!’’ yelled Tucker as he chased him down the street.

Danny and his friends slowly enter the classroom as everyone took their seats waiting for the teacher’s arrival. ‘’Any homework?’’ asked Sam as the trio found a comfortable spot right up front, as they all slipped their backpack’s under their seats. ‘’Just Lancer’s English.’’ Said Danny as Sam and Tucker nod. ‘’Hello, Everyone!’’ the teacher yelled as she entered the room dramatically. ‘’Hello!’’ everyone said cheerfully, even Sam which surprised everyone, causing everyone but Danny and Tucker to move slightly away. ‘’Wow, so it’s the start of breaking dawn Part 1! Let’s give ourselves a round of applause for coming this far!’’ she said happily as she and everyone began clapping. ‘’So here’s everyone’s scripts....’’ she handed them to a boy who passed it down to everyone else. ‘’Okay, let’s start with the beginning scene. Come on up everyone playing Renee, Charlie, Jacob, Billy and Bella,’’ Sam and Tucker and the boys playing Billy and Charlie came up on stage. ‘’Alright got your scripts? …. Ready … action..’’ the music played. ‘’But wait?’’ ‘’Huh?’’ asked everyone as they looked at the teacher. ‘’Let’s do the Volturi invitation first, Volturi and… Paulina come up here, please.’’ Said the teacher as everyone went backstage. Viewing the scene from the side. ‘’So, cool,’’ said Sam with a big grin, ‘’what’s cool she changed her mind about starting with us.’’ Said the guy playing Charlie. ‘’Just watch,’’ snapped Sam as they viewed the scene. ‘’Action!’’ she yelled. The scene began, Paulina walked through the doors, (onto the stage) holding a tray after knocking twice. ‘’Ah, Valentina, has brought us something.’’ Said the boy playing Aro, ‘’She should not have interrupted.’’ Said Dash, who played Caius. ‘’She’s new.’’ Said the boy playing Aro with fake sympathy. ‘’Aren’t they all?’’ mocked Marcus. Dash smirked slightly as Aro came near Paulina. Paulina was hesitant but once the kid playing Aro motioned her near, she took a step as she offered him a tray with an envelope on it. ‘’Ah!’’ said Aro as he looked at Paulina then began to speak Italian. ‘’Edward and Bella are to be married.’’ Said Aro, as he looked towards his fellow members. ‘’What joy!’’ said Marcus in a bored tone, ‘’this is the Cullen’s way of announcing her transformation. They mock us with their delays.’’ Said Dash, clearly annoyed. ‘’Patience, brother.’’ Said Aro as he smiled slightly as he stepped towards Paulina. ‘’Though you do have a point.’’ He began to say as he stroked Paulina’s cheek as she smiled. ‘’The human did interrupt.’’ Suddenly Paulina’s smile fell as Aro, Marcus and Caius/Dash went down a few steps. ‘’Oh, I do love weddings.’’ ‘Aro’ said cheerfully as someone pretended to bite Paulina, ‘’No!’’ she yelled as she died, ‘’and scene!’’ yelled the teacher as everyone cheered. ‘’Alright, take a seat. That was perfect.’’

………………………………………

‘’ Now play the track for Bella’s opening monologue.’’ Said the teacher as she sat Down, Sam, Tucker, umm Chad you’re up.’’ Sam came and went to the side as Tucker came to the center, along with Chad who used a wheelchair for the scene came up behind him. ‘’Alright now, go to stage left. Chad and Tucker, remember Chad you’re chasing after Tucker whose clearly angry of something, and Sam, well you got it clearly down. Sam nodded as she held her script in one hand and a mic in the other. ‘’Ready, action!’’ she yelled as the music played, Sam held up the mic.

……………………………………….

‘’Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age, the child is grown and puts away childish things.’’ The sound of the pitter-patter of rain erupted as Sam paused. ‘’Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.’’ Sam went backstage, to go over her lines as the scene continued. Tucker entered the stage as the sound of a door rang through the room. He walked briskly as he threw the invitation on the supposed wet rainy floor taking off his shirt as he ran in anger. ‘’Jake, Jacob!’’ yelled the boy playing Billy as he rolled on stage, Tucker pretended to turn as the audio of a wolf emerged through the room. Billy sighed as he looked down and picked up the invitation. The kid playing Charlie sat at a table, hand on his mouth as he viewed the invite. He looked out the window then set his hand down as he looked out the window then set his hand down as he looked at it again. On Billy’s side was Gwen, she held the invite as she read it, she smiled once she was through. ‘’Phil!’’ she said as she walked up towards Jay. ‘’its happening.’’ She said as she twirled it in her hand. Everyone headed backstage as the Cullens and Sam headed on stage. ‘’Ready, action!’’

……………………………………

Sam scarped the heels against the wood as she tried to walk. Beth, a girl playing Alice stood by as she held her shoes. Sam seemed to be finally getting the hang of it. She groaned as they scraped once more. ‘’Uh,’’ Alice began to say as Sam looked towards her. ‘’You just have to break them in.’’ she said with a smile, ‘’I’ve been breaking them in, for three days. Can I just go barefoot?’’ said Sam, ‘’No, absolutely not!’’ she said as she crossed her arms. ‘’Just thinking it’s a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, all of this.’’ Sam said as she gestured to herself, as the teens playing the Cullens moved benches around. ‘’No, it’s exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect.’’ She said as she smiled brightly. ‘’Where do you want them boss?’’ asked Jim, he played Emmett. ‘’On either side of the aisle.’’ Said Alice with a smile, ‘’what aisle?’’ asked Rosalie. ‘’Does no one have vision?!’’ yelled Alice as she went to help. Sam smiled, as she took off her heels and began to on her sneakers, she stopped as she viewed Danny from the prop window. Mouth open. Until. The girl playing Alice was right in front of her. ‘’You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That’s an order,’’ Sam fidgeted slightly, ‘’Okay.’’ She said as she smiled Alice giving her a quick hug before she walked off stage. Alice slowly bent down as she picked up the heels, smiling as she probably had a vision.

‘’And cut!’’ yelled the teacher. ‘’That was great!’’ she said as she smiled. The bell rang just then, It was officially the end of school. ‘’Well the last bus is at four, so let’s continue for a couple more scenes shall we?’’ asked the teacher as everyone nodded and Sam, Danny and ‘’Emmett’’ and ‘’Jasper.’’ readied themselves for the next scene. ‘’Alright, we are doing Bella’s last night as a free woman, Edward’s bachelor party.’’ Sam, Danny, Jay, and Matt went on stage as they waited for the scene to start, the teacher motioning Jay, and Matt and Danny to step back and wait for their queue, while Sam stood above a box that will eventually turn to her prop bed. ‘’Ready...Action!’’ she yelled as the scene began. 

…………………………..

Music began to play, a calming melody. Sam closed a packing box as she glanced over towards the area where the bed will be opening night, as she viewed the dream catcher that Tucker gave her. She touched it gently reminiscing. She smiled as she sensed Danny’s presence; she looked over towards Danny who was miraculously next to her. She grasped his hands as he caressed hers. ‘’I was just checking for cold feet.’’ He said as she shook her head. ‘’Well, mine are toasty warm.’’ Said Sam as she sat down. ‘’It’s not too late to change your mind.’’ He said a look of sadness as he looks at her. ‘’What? Now you’re having second thoughts?’’ she asked as she looked at him. He smiled shyly, ‘’you are.’’ She said confirming. He scrunched up his face and shook no, ‘’I’ve been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan.’’ ‘’But?’’ asked Sam as he hesitates. ‘’But? She said more forcefully. ‘’I haven’t told you everything about myself.’’ ‘’What? You’re not a virgin?’’ she asked as she laughed, causing her to giggle. He suddenly put on a serious face, exhausted. His hands, on his waist, as he paced slightly. ‘’Look you can’t scare me away now.’’ Said Sam as she moved to get more comfortable on the prop bed, (which was just old blankets for now) Curling her knees Indian style.

‘’Look, a few years after Carlisle created me, I rebelled against him.’’ he began to say as he shrugged. Sam looking at him full of concern. ‘’I resented him for curbing my appetite. And so for a while, I went off on my own. I wanted to know how it felt to hunt.’’ Danny said as he stopped the scene, as he looked up. ‘’Did you want to do the flashback?’’ he asked the teacher. ‘We’ll do it later, just continue the monologue.’’ She said. Danny nodded, ‘’to taste human blood.’’ He paused for dramatic effect. ‘’All the men, I killed, were monsters. And so was I....’’ Sam looked up. ‘’Edward, they were all murderers.’’ She said softly as they stared at each other. ‘’You probably saved more lives than you took.’’ She said softly, ‘’Bella, that’s what I told myself. But they were all human beings. I looked into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was, and what I was capable of.’’ Sam looked down. ‘’And what I will be capable of, why are you telling me this tonight?’’ she asked as she looked up at him. ‘’Did you really think this was gonna change my mind about you?’’ she looked down than back at him. ‘’I just wondered if it would change your mind about yourself, and who you, wanna see when you look in the mirror a year from now,’’ he said. She got up quickly, ‘’I know I can do this.’’ She grew nearer. ‘’Let me tell you why. Because you did.’’ He scoffed, ‘’you should give yourself some credit for that. Now, hopefully, a year from now, I’m gonna look in the mirror and see someone like you. I mean, someone capable of courage and sacrifice and..love.’’ they began to kiss, Danny placing his hand down her lower back as they kissed. Suddenly mid-kiss Sam looked towards the side. ‘’What is that?’’ she asked as Emmett flings himself up toward the curtains on wires pretending too hold on. ‘’Send him out Bella, or we’re coming in after him.’’ Said the boy playing Emmett as he dropped down. Sam grasped Danny’s hands. ‘’So, this party. Will, there be strippers?’’ she asked. ‘’Boring!’’ echoed ‘’Emmett’’. Danny laughed. ‘’No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears.’’ She smiled, as he played with her hands. Then there was another thump. ‘’Don’t worry, Bella, we’ll give him back in plenty of time.’’ Said ‘’Jasper’’ as he jumped down to rough house with Emmett. ‘’Okay, go, before they break my house.’’ Said Sam as she pushed Danny towards the window. She smiled, ‘’let’s go!’’ they yelled. He walked slowly to the window as the peaceful music played, and he looked down out of it, ‘’I’ll meet you at the altar.’’ He said as he looked back, she nodded. ‘’I’ll be the one in white.’’ She laughed. ‘’That was very convincing.’’ He said as she smiled. She laughed as he pretended to jump out. The boys laughing as they played roughly before taking off in a flash. ‘’Whoo!’’ she heard someone yell as the ‘’wind’’ blew through her hair. She sighed as she turned off her lamp and slowly pretended to get in a prop bed only to turn off another lamp and then got comfortable in the prop bed where she pretended to fall asleep.

………………….

‘’Great let’s do the dream sequence.’’ Said the teacher. Everyone just went up, no props necessary; Sam pretended to walk down the aisle, people smiling. Sam’s onstage mom the happiest of the bunch. Danny on the end of the aisle whispering something as Sam stood by his side. But when she looked towards the pastor there stood the volturi. She gasped in fright, only to look back towards rose pedals in a pool of blood, and since it was rehearsal the blood was imaginary. Sam looked at Danny who had ‘’blood’’ all over him as he looked at her hand, which also had blood as well. Until she realized her friends and family were dead on a pile on the floor dropping her flowers in shock. Then she woke up. ‘’And… scene!’’ yelled the teacher. ‘’That was so fun,’’ said Star. ‘’Okay, everyone let’s do Charlie and Renae’s cap scene.’’ Said the teacher.

…………………………….

The kids playing Charlie and Renae came up as Charlie viewed the wall where the caps are going to go. Renae pretending to enter the stairwell. ‘’Hey, so, did you find our daughter?’’ ‘’Are those graduation caps?’’ he asked as he pointed towards the other side of the stage, she turned around and then laughed. ‘’How creative!’’ she said as she turned away off stage. ‘’Or weird,’’ said ‘’Charlie’ ‘’Alice, Bella!’’ she yelled. ‘’In here, Mom.’’ Said Sam. ‘’I’ll see you all tomorrow.’’ She said as everyone practically stormed out of the room.

……………..

They all loved the class and staying after school but hey they were teenagers, hungry teenagers. ’’Man that was long and I didn’t even talk!’’ Sam laughed. ‘’That’s a first for you,’’ said Sam as Danny laughed. Tucker pouted as the trio grabbed their scripts and headed to the Nasty burger for an after school meal, basically lunch #2. At least that’s what Tucker calls it. ‘’Man, we killed it today, we’re in the Zone.’’ Said Danny once Sam and Tucker returned to their usual table with their food. ‘’We sure did.’’ Said Sam, ‘’Practice? At my place?’’ asked Danny, ‘’Always.’’ Said Sam and Tucker as the trio enjoyed their meal.

** _A.n_ **

** _More to come, I have to rewrite it all, oh well, See you next time._ **

** _DPL2_ **


	2. Chapter 2

** **

After eating at the Nasty Burger, Sam, Tucker, and Danny headed to Danny’s house. They also had two chocolate and two strawberries. Danny bought one for his sister too.

“Okay, let’s do the parents giving Bella her heirloom....” Said Danny.

“Okay.” Sam and Tucker agreed.

“Alright, page 3.” They nodded as they changed their page. 

“Go.” He said, 

“In here mom.” 

“Charlie, get in here!” Yelled Sam as she laughed, considering she isn’t Renae, to replace the girl’s laughter. 

“You sure? I don’t wanna…,” Sam smiled as she held her hands towards her mouth, “I know, I look hot.” Said Danny as Sam laughed. 

“We thought you needed something blue.” Said Sam. 

“And something old. Besides your mother.” Said Danny as he grinned slightly, Sam scoffed. 

“Nice,” Sam said as she grabbed the salt pretending it was a headpiece. 

“It was Grandma’s Swan’s.” Said Danny. 

“But we added the sapphires.” 

“It’s beautiful, you guys. Wow, thank you so much.” Sam placed the salt down. 

“It’s your first family heirloom. Pass it onto your daughter and her daughter.” 

“Mom, I love it.” Sam looked up. 

“That was good.” Said Tucker. “I think it was good.” Said Tucker. 

“Fantastic.” Said Danny as he sipped his shake. The trio continued rehearsing until about six. Danny said bye to his friends as Jazz walked through the kitchen. 

“Thank god we didn’t have any homework.” Said Tucker. 

“Yeah, more rehearsal time. Well, as well as someone can rehearse alone!” Said Sam. 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Asked Jazz.

“Hey Jazz just finished looking over our lines. We started rehearsals for Twilight Play 4 Part 1 today.” Said Danny. 

“Oh, well good luck and hope you have fun.” She said as Danny finished cleaning up the kitchen table so his sister can study. 

“Oh, that reminds me.” Danny went in the freezer and handed his sister a strawberry shake. 

“Thank you, and I’m so happy that you found another passion.” Danny smiled. 

“Thanks, Jazz.” He said. 

“I can’t wait to see opening night, you have done so well these last three plays. I know you’re going to give it your all.” She smiled. 

“Thank you.” Said Danny as he smiled back and headed upstairs to review his lines once more.

\-------------------------------

The next day after 6th period.

“Time for rehearsal.” Said Sam as she grabbed Danny’s hand and the trio headed to the room. 

“Looks like we’re the first ones here.” Said Sam as she grabbed Danny’s hand, leading the trio to the first row of the classroom. 

“I wonder what scene we’re going to do today?” Asked Tucker as he fiddled with his PDA, probably writing down his play schedule. 

“The wedding.” Danny and Sam blushed. 

“Of course.” Tucker sighed, as he reviewed his lines. 

“I don’t want it to end.” Said Sam. 

“Me either.” Said Tucker as Sam leaned her head on Danny’s shoulder. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” Said Danny as he kissed Sam’s head. 

“Alright.” She said as she smiled. 

Suddenly the bell for 7th period rang. 

“There’s the bell.” Said Sam. 

“We should hurry before we’re late... oh right, we’re already here,” Danny said as he smiled, Sam laughed. 

“Funny,” Tucker mocked. “Wait, hey that’s my Joke!” Tucker yelled once he realized Danny took one from the king of “jokes.” 

“It’s funny when he says it.” Says Sam, pointing at Danny. Tucker sighed.

“Of course, it is.” He said as he put his face in his hands as the rest of the class entered the room. 

Everyone is talking amongst themselves. After about five minutes the teacher came barging in. 

“Hello class, sorry I’m late.” She said as she placed her things down, then looked straight at everyone and smiled brightly. Causing everyone else, including Sam to smile back. 

“So, Twilight Play 4! Who’s having fun?!’’ She asked with an even bigger smile. Everyone raised their hands, well, expect Paulina. HAHA. “What’s wrong, Paulina?” Asked the teacher, 

“Everyone I’ve been is dead.” She stated, clearly annoyed. Sam laughed, causing Paulina to deliver a death glare. 

“Oh, well um, you can be one of the witnesses.” She said. 

“Oh, good. When do I go up next?” She asked as she seemed to calm down, Sam laughed. 

“Yeah, in Part 2.” Said Sam as Paulina pouted and sat once again. 

“Alright, Cullens, Bella, Denali, Preacher, Extras, to the stage.” She said as everyone did as instructed. 

“When you’re ready.” The teacher said as everyone sat in place. Danny exhaled nervously. 

“You ready?” He asked Sam as he squeezed her hand. 

“Always.” She said softly squeezing his back. 

“Alright, everyone. The wedding... in three… two… one....” She said as the teacher played classical music as the scene began. 

Students/guests engrossed in conversation. The students playing the Cullens giving the girls who played the Denali’s a hug as they left. 

“They have got to be related.” Said Eric, in awe. 

“What a gene pool.” Said the kid who played Mike. 

“Seriously.” Said the kid who played Eric. 

“You’ve got some… uhm... drool.’’ Said Jessica to Mike as she motioned towards her face. He just got annoyed and turned away. 

“So, you think Bella’s gonna be showing?’’ Asked Jessica as she coughed in a smirking manner. 

“Jess, she is not pregnant.” Defended Angela.

“Okay, who else gets married at 18?” She asked as she glanced around. 

“Great!” Yelled the teacher as she glanced ahead. “Let’s do Bella and Charlie’s scene before the I dos, scene.” She said as everyone went backstage. 

Sam and the boy who played Charlie stood by her side. Sam exhaled deeply as if to calm her nerves. She looked ahead as she took it all in, exhaling deeply. 

“You ready?” Asked the boy who played Charlie. 

“Yeah,” said Sam softly. ‘’Just don’t let me fall, Dad.” She said. 

“Never.” He finished as they walked down the aisle. “Turning page” began to play in the background. Sam looked at all her friends and family. Then suddenly, she was face to face with Danny, his smile so big, as she continued her walk down the aisle. Charlie giving her a kiss before handing Danny her hand. The music grew louder. As the minister motioned for everyone to be seated.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen.” Said the boy playing the minister. 

“I, Edward Cullen.” Said Danny. 

“Take you, Bella Swan.’’ The minister said.

“Take you, Bella Swan,” Danny said

‘’To have and to hold.’’ Said the boy as “Flightless Bird” began to play, Danny and Sam alone. 

“To have and to hold.” 

“For better or for worse.” Sad Sam. 

“For richer or for poorer.” Said Danny. 

“In sickness and in health.

“To love.” Danny stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“To cherish. As long as we both shall live.” 

Danny smiled as he nodded happily. 

“I do.” 

Sam nodded as well. 

“I do.” 

“I love you.” Said Danny. 

“I love you.” Said Sam as they began to kiss, completely ignoring the guests/students as if they were the only people around. “Flightless Bird,” growing louder. 

“Insert standing ovation.” Said the teacher with glee. “Now, to the after-party….” She said as everyone left the stage. The needed actors took a deep breath as they went onto the stage. 

“Ready… action.” Music played as the kids playing Jessica and Angela viewed the cake. 

“Just thought it’d be bigger.” Said Jessica as she, Eric, Angela, and Mike viewed the cake.

“Yeah.” Said Eric as Alice came into view. 

“Hi.” Said Jessica in a chipper voice. 

“Hi, guys.” Said Alice as Jasper came by her side. 

“We were just saying how pretty everything is, you know, just saying.” Said Jessica. 

“Well, thanks so much. You don’t think it’s too much?” Asked Alice. 

“No.” Said Eric. 

“Not at all.” Said Jessica. 

“No, No.” Said the boys. 

Suddenly the boy playing Seth came towards Danny and Sam. 

“Hey, Man. Nice to see you.” He said as they had a bro handshake. “I’m happy for you.” he said to Danny as he smiled brightly. 

“Thank you.” Danny said.

“I hope you’ll be happy, Bella.” Said the boy who played Billy. 

“Thank you, Billy. Have you heard from him?” Asked Sam concerned. 

“I’m sure Jake, wishes you the best.” Sam nodded in disappointment. 

“Well, I plan on getting drunk.” Said the boy playing Charlie as everyone chuckled. “They’re serving up some pretty fancy champagne. Sue, can I get you a glass?” Asked Charlie.

Suddenly the boy playing Billy turns towards him in the school wheelchair, which they were borrowing from the nurse’s office.

“Sparkling firewater,” Billy said as he ran over Charlie’s toe. Causing him to back up. “Sounds great.” He said as Seth and Sue followed him towards the bar. 

“Bella.” Said the girl playing Carmen, Sam looked towards the voice. Carmen Annette, a girl who Sam had math with, kissed Sam on both cheeks. 

“Congratulations, Edward.” Said Elizar as he hugged Danny, causing Danny to pat his back. 

“Thank you.” Said, Danny. 

“Eleazar and Carmen, right?” Asked San happily. 

“Mhmmm,” 

“Hola.” Said Eleazar. 

“Yes, and these are our cousins from Alaska. Tonya, Kate.” 

“We’ve heard so much about you.” 

“Welcome to the family.” Said Elizar. 

“Bienvenida.” Said Carmen. 

“Thank you.” Said Sam as she gasped slightly. 

The girl who played Irina was staring at Seth when Carmen called out to her.

“Irina, Come meet Bella.” She said as she motioned her near with a nod. She hesitated as she grew nearer. 

“I can’t do this.” She said. 

“You promised.” Said the girl playing Kate. 

“They invited one.” Said the girl playing Irina as they all glanced in Seth’s direction. Growling rang through the speakers. 

“Irina, he’s our friend.” Said Danny as he tried to defend ‘Seth,’ 

“They killed Laurent.” She spat. 

“He tried to kill Bella.” Said Danny, she suddenly got really close. 

“I don’t believe that. He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans. With me.” She said teary-eyed. 

“I’m sorry.” Said Danny. Irina dashed off. 

“Irina!” Yelled Carmen. 

“Well, Let’s not monopolize the bride. Congratulations.” Said Elizar. 

“Thank you.” Said Sam.

“Sorry.” Said Kate as they all left. 

“Well, what’s a wedding without some family drama?” Said Danny as he smiled at Sam leaning his forehead on her own. 

“Yeah.” Said Sam. 

“And cut!” Yelled the teacher as she went through the script. “Okay, Danny let’s do your toast.” She said as Danny went up the stage. Sam sat on a chair in front of him on the stage. 

“It’s an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are.” He said as romantic music continued to play. ”I’ve been waiting for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am.” Said Danny as he motioned his champagne glass. “And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin.” He said as Sam moved slightly. “So I’d like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride.” Said Danny Sam looked down. “No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let’s start with forever.” Sam smiled as Danny laughed. The kids playing Carlisle and Esme raised their glass. As everyone clinked theirs, ending the scene. 

“And cut!” Yelled the teacher. “Alright, after Alice’s flip, Edward and Bella’s conversation, Go!” Sam and Danny were embraced in each other’s arms as pop music played. She looked up at Edward. 

“Another one of your gifts just arrived.” Said Danny.

“What?’’ 

“Yeah, come on.” He said as he led her away from the party and off stage as everyone moved for the next scene. A few seconds later, they returned onstage. 

“What’s a wedding present doing out here?” Asked Sam, confused as Danny led the way. 

“Just a little more private.” Said Danny. 

“The best man didn’t have time to get a tux.” Said Tucker as he entered the stage. 

“Jacob!” Yelled Sam surprised. Tucker smiled, “Jacob.” She said as she ran towards him jumping on him as they both laughed. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey, Bella.” 

“Hey.” 

“This is kind of you.” Said Danny softly. 

  
“Kind is my middle name.” Said Tucker as Sam looked towards Danny. He let the two friends be.

“I’m sorry, I’m late.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Everything is perfect now.” She said. 

“Will you dance with me?” Sam nodded as he picked her up and spun her around via wires. They laughed. 

“Where have you been?!” She asked as he swayed. “We were gonna put your face on a milk carton.” 

“Mostly Northern Canada. I think. It’s weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing.” He said as they danced. 

“Are you okay? Being here?” 

“Why? Afraid I’ll crash your party?” They smile as growling erupts. “You’re not the only one. You think I’d be used to telling you goodbye by now.” Said Tucker as Sam began to cry. “Come on, you’re not supposed to be the one crying, Bella.” She hugged him as they danced. 

“Everyone cries at weddings.” She said.

“This is how I’m gonna remember you.” He moved as she looked towards him. “Pink cheeks. Two left feet.” He smirked as he spun her. “Heartbeat.” He stared at her.

“Cause what, soon I’m gonna be dead to you?”

“No,” they hug as they dance again. “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to appreciate your last night as a human.” Said Tucker. 

“Well, it’s not my last night.” She said as she looked at him. 

“I thought you….” Tucker began to say. 

“I didn’t really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain.” 

“What’s the point?” 

“It’s not like you’re gonna have a real honeymoon with him, anyway.” 

“It’s gonna be as real as anyone else’s,” Sam said as she looked up Tucker as they had annoyed looks. Well, Tucker’s was more a look of disgust. 

“That’s a sick joke, you are joking?” she gave a look of disgust. “What? While you’re still human? You can’t be serious, Bella. Tell me you’re not that stupid.’’ Sam scrunched up her face. 

“I mean, it’s really none of your business.” She said annoyed. 

“No!” He grabbed Sam hard by the arms. “You can’t do this!” 

“Jake!” Sam intervened. 

“Listen to me, Bella.” He yelled. 

“Jake, let me go!” She yelled as she stepped back. 

“Jacob, calm down, all right?’’ said Danny once he got there. 

“Are you out of your mind? Huh? You’ll kill her!” Yelled Tucker, ready to attack. But was stopped by Seth. 

“Walk away, Jake,” Seth said Tucker groaned as he pushed Seth off only to be held back by Embry and Paul. 

“Enough, Jacob!” Yelled Fred, who played Sam Uley, 

“Stay out of this, Sam.” 

“You’re not gonna start something that we’ll have to finish.” 

“She’ll die,” Tucker warned. 

“She’s not our concern anymore.” He said. Tucker looked towards Sam then headed off stage followed by Paul and Embry. Tucker bumped Sam Uley on the way out. 

“Let’s go, Seth!” Yelled Sam Uley as Seth followed. 

“I’m really, really, really, really, stupid.” Said Sam, 

“No, it’s all right. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let’s go back.” Danny kissed her head. 

“And scene,” everyone came to the center stage. “Alright, the goodbyes.” She said as everyone went to get ready. 

A short time later, everyone cheered. Sam and Danny hand in hand. 

“So, he really won’t tell you where he’s taking you?” Asked Renae 

“No, it’s a surprise.” Renae laughed as she fixed Sam’s hair. 

“Well, wear a hat, sunscreen. Take care of yourself.” 

“I will.” 

“Okay.” She hugged Sam. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you.” 

“So much.” 

“Thank you.” Said Sam as she looked at her mom. Alice came, not wanting to interrupt 

“Everything’s packed and ready to go.” 

“Cool….” Said Sam as she smiled at Alice. 

\------------------------------

Sometime later Sam pretended to get in a prop car, which at the moment were two boxes. 

“You ready?” Asked Danny. Everyone cheered as Sam waved. They drove away. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” She said as Danny smiled. As they drove off the sorrow howling of a wolf erupted. Ending the scene. 

“Excellent, absolutely perfect.” Said the teacher as she smiled brightly. 

“Good, I was a little nervous that I messed up.” Said Sam as she smiled nervously. 

“You all did pretty well today, very few mistakes. Congratulations.” She said as everyone smiled brightly. “Alright, we have time for one more scene, since you have to leave campus at four. So, Danny, Sam, and anyone who wants to be extras start the Rio scene.” Said the teacher as everyone prepared for the scene. 

Danny rubbed Sam’s arms trying to calm her nerves. 

“It’s okay, remember, it’s only rehearsal.” Said Danny as he smiled, followed by a giggle from Sam. 

“All right, everyone. Places!... three… two… one... Rio.” She yelled as she pointed towards the stage. 

Rio, music played as the feeling of Rio emerged. Danny had his arm around Sam as Samba music played, Sam pretending to view the culture and lifestyle of Rio. Portuguese music blaring through the speakers. 

“Please pull over.” Danny tried to say in Portuguese. 

“Cut. Danny, try to nail that word by opening night.” Said the teacher. 

“Sure.” He said as the scene continued. 

Danny pretended to lead Sam through the Rio street. Sam engrossed in the Portuguese culture as a sax blared. Eventually they saw others kissing passionately. Danny grasped Sam’s face gently as they kiss passionately. 

“And cut, next scene the boat scene.” She said as everyone got ready which didn’t take that long since they haven’t begun using props. “Ready… Go!” 

Sam was sitting on a chair as Danny grabbed a bag and quickly sat by her, the music fading in the background. 

“So, we’re not staying in Rio?’’ asked Sam as Danny got settled. 

“No, we’re just passing through.” He said as the sound of a motor blared through the speakers. 

“Are we close?” She asked, he just smiled as the music continued. The sound of a boat motor blaring. 

“That’s Isle Esme. It was a gift from Carlisle.” He said as the music continued for a few more minutes 

“Alright, now the scene where they enter the house.” Said the teacher, as she motioned everyone to take their place. “Action.” Said the teacher. 

Sam pretended to hold heels. She held her boots as a substitute, heading into the prop lake house. Well, of course it’s nothing yet, but you get the point. Danny following close behind with the luggage, only to drop them suddenly to pick Sam up bridal style as she squealed. 

“Is this totally necessary?” She asked 

“I am nothing if not traditional.” He said as he pretended to open a door as he spun around before placing her down gently. They giggled as they viewed the room. 

“You wanna take a look around?” He asked as he smiled before leaving her to look alone, stepping to view a canopied Queen sized bed. Sam stroked the white curtain as she took in her surroundings. Looking up into Danny’s eyes as he set the bags down on the foot of the bed. 

“You tired?” He asked as he took her hands, she shook her head and sighed. “Do you wanna go for a swim?” 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” They were about to kiss until. “I could use a few human minutes.” Said Sam as Danny kissed the top of her head. 

“Don’t take too long, Mrs. Cullen.” He said as she laughed, only to sigh. 

“Okay.” Danny walked off stage pretending to begin removing his dress shirt. Sam unzipped her bag as she began to get ready; she started by pretending to brush her teeth, no toothbrushes, rinsing her mouth out by sticking her head by the prop sink, box. She contemplated her next step. As she stroked a few strands of her hair with a brush, she turned on the sink. Stroking her engagement ring as she took it off, placing it on the counter. She stroked her arms with cold water then stroked her wet hands across her forehead. Turning away as she pretends to take off her dress. She grabbed a towel as she pretends to shave her legs. Once that was done she began going through her suitcase which was filled with lingerie. 

“Alice!” She yelled once she realized what her new sister packed. Viewing each lingerie in shock. She panicked as she sat on the floor, hands on her head. She exhaled as she grasped her towel. 

“Don’t be a coward,” she said as she gasped. 

Suddenly the bell rang. 

“And cut!” She yelled as everyone stopped. “Now, go over your lines! The play begins in a matter of days. Opening night!” She yelled full of glee. 

“Great job, Sam!” Yelled Danny as he spun her around. 

“Oh, man, you sure? I felt so nervous.” She said as Danny handed her her backpack. 

“You were great.” He said as he smiled. 

“For a loser, you did okay.” Said Paulina. “And I say okay, very loosely.” She said getting in Sam’s face. 

“Says the girl who died twice in this entire series.” Said Danny only to take Sam’s hand and kiss her just as passionately. 

“Let’s get some food.” He said as the trio headed out of the room and out of the school towards the Nasty Burger. Sam and Danny hand in hand. 

“Wait for me!” Yelled Tucker as the trio headed towards the Nasty burger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A, N
> 
> More to come. See you next time. 
> 
> Chapter edited by yamatoxmei from Fanfiction.net
> 
> DPL2


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Play 4  
A.n   
Here we go, onto the story.  
DPL2

Ch. 3

  
Tucker was scarfing down two cheeseburgers as Sam and Danny watched him consume each and everyone in disgust.

“Do you always have to consume your food like a cartoon copy of Timon and Pumba.” Said Sam as she viewed Tucker’s plate, which was covered with burgers. Yeah, more than one. The trio was sharing a plate of chili cheese fries as well.

“Meat is protein. Not that you would know Thumper.” Said Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. Danny laughed at his friend’s witty banters.

“Guys, remember, we’re different. That’s why we’re best friends.” Said Danny as he continued to eat his burger.

“Oh, right,” Tucker said, mouth full of food. He handed Danny and Sam two bags full of clothes.

“The teacher gave me your costumes.” He swallowed. “For the play. Including the bikini for Sam, remember D, you have to be in your boxers.” Said Tucker as he chuckled slightly.

“Right.” Said Danny softly in embarrassment.

“You’ll do fine, and you’ll look hot doing it.” Said Sam as she squeezed Danny’s hand. Danny was red for the rest of the time. Tucker couldn’t stop laughing.

“Man. Dude, say hello to boxer city.” Said Tucker as he continued to laugh his butt off, Danny and Sam slouching in their seats not to be seen by prying eyes. Danny had his hand over his face, in embarrassment.

“When’s dress rehearsal?” He asked, completely dreading it.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Don’t worry about it.” Said Sam as she grabbed Danny’s face and kissed him passionately.

“Ew, gross my eyes!” Yelled Tucker as he quickly covered his eyes.

“Hey, you’re the one that kept teasing us and calling us love birds, well now that we’re officially together, it’s what you’re going to see.” Said Sam as she put her hands on her hips.

“Yeah!” Said Danny as he agreed with his girlfriend.

“Oh, fine.” Said Tucker as Sam and Danny both laughed at their friend.

Once the trio was done eating they all headed to Danny’s to go over their lines, and try on their costumes before dress rehearsal tomorrow.

“How was school?” Asked Maddie when Danny came into the kitchen once he returned home from the Nasty Burger.

“It went well. Tucker gave Sam and me a few of the clothes we have to wear.” Said Danny as he blushed slightly.

“Danny, are you blushing?” Asked Jazz as Danny turned even redder.

“What? No?” He yelled as he headed up the stairs to his room, locking it behind him. He opened his backpack and grabbed his green folder which he wrote “BD P 1” on the cover grabbing his script. He still had a folder of the past plays such as a red one for : Twilight,” A white one for “New Moon,” a black one for “Eclipse,” and now a green one for “Breaking Dawn Part 1.”

Once he finished organizing his folders he decided to look through all his lines. The first scene he wanted to look over was Edward’s speech at the post-wedding dinner party.

“It’s an extraordinary honor, to love someone.” Suddenly he stopped. He looked over his lines once again; apparently he spaced and forgot the entire speech.

Danny took a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves as he readied himself for a second try.

“It’s an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I’ve been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I’d like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride.” He looks into Sam’s eyes. “No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let’s start with forever.” Danny smiled as he mastered that monologue.

“I got this.” He said as his mom called him down for dinner.

_ **A.n** _   
_ **There you go, more to come. Welcome back, yamatoxmei.** _   
_ **DPL2** _


	4. Chapter 4

** Danny Phantom **

** IN**

** Twilight Play 4**

**A.n **

**Here we go, onto the story.**

**DPL2**

**Ch. 4**

Danny woke up the next morning with excitement. Tonight was the opening night of “Breaking Dawn Part 1,” the play. After watching all the movies at Sam’s the day before rehearsals began for Twilight, well he felt more confident now. Though he did worry about certain scenes for this play. Danny sighed as he got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. 

  


“Don’t worry Danny, you got through three of these plays, what’s two more.” He said softly to himself as he headed downstairs for breakfast. 

  


“Morning Danny, sleep well?” Asked Jazz as she looked up from her book on _“Physiological Damage On Young Teens”_

  


“Morning Jazz.” He said as he got a bowl of cereal. Jack, entered the kitchen not long after.

  


“Morning Son. Ready for the big day?” He asked as he patted Danny on the back. 

  


“Yes, a bit nervous, but I’ll get over it.” Said Danny as he began to eat his breakfast. Not long after, Danny’s mom came up from the lab. 

  


“Morning kids, ready for school?” She asked as she kissed their heads. 

  


“Yup.” They said as Jazz glanced at her watch. 

  


“Speaking of school, I should get going. I’m tutoring before first period. I’ll see you guys tonight, good luck, Danny.” Said Jazz as she gathered her things and placed her bowl in the sink. She then kissed her parents and then her little brother goodbye. “Love you.” She said as she turned to go. 

  


“Wait up!” Yelled Danny as he kissed his mom and hugged his dad goodbye. “I want to get to school early, maybe I can get some rehearsal in before tonight.” He said hoping for a ride. 

  


“Of course, come on, get in.” She said as she got in the driver’s seat. Danny quickly got in the passenger’s seat and they were soon on their way to school. Danny texted Sam and Tucker to tell them. 

  


_“I got a ride from Jazz, hoping to get in a little extra practice before the play tonight.”_

  


Danny grabbed his costume and headed inside once Jazz parked her car. It was six am which gave him plenty of time for rehearsal. 

  


“Hey,” Danny said when he saw that Sam and Tucker were also there early. 

  


“Glad you’re here. The teacher wanted us to be fitted before the play tonight. They chose before school because we’ll be going over our lines after school, leading up to the play.” Said Sam. “I am so looking forward to this.” She said full of confidence. 

  


“Guess we should get to wardrobe.” Said Danny as the others agreed. Danny kissed Sam before heading to the men’s changing area followed by Tucker. 

  


After a couple of hours and a few hems here and there, everything was all set to go. 

  


“Now we just need to get through school. A few hours to eat and shower then head back here for opening night.’’ Said Tucker as he smiled brightly.

“Actually, I already showered. I’ll get some food with you guys then head back here and study my lines ‘till curtain.” Said Danny a bit embarrassed. 

  


“Oh, well sure. Come on let’s get to class.” Said Sam as the trio headed to Mr. Lancer’s English class. 

  


After a few hours school was officially over. 

  


“Come on guys, let’s head to the Nasty Burger, I’m starved.” Said Tucker as he touched his belly. 

  


“Tucker, you’re always hungry.” Said Sam as Danny laughed at her comment. 

  


“I. Am. Not.” Danny and Sam chuckled at their friend’s comment. 

  


“Yeah, sure, okay Tuck, whatever you say.” Said Danny as Sam giggled shortly after. 

  


“Fine,” pouted Tucker. “I just love food.” He said as Danny laughed once again. “I am not ashamed.” He said as the trio headed to their usual hang out. 

  


Once they were done, Danny headed to school, while Sam and Tucker headed home. Tonight’s the night.

_ **A.n** _

_ **There we have it more to come.** _

_ **edited by yamatoxmei** _

_ **DPL2** _


	5. Chapter 5

** Danny Phantom **

** IN**

** Twilight Play 4**

**A.n **

**Here we go, onto the story.**

**DPL2**

**Ch. 5**

Danny went over his lines backstage as everyone on the set crew set up the stage for the first scene. This was going to be great. 

“Danny, you’re early.” Said the teacher. 

“I wanted to get a feel for the stage while I went over my lines. I also had a costume fitting.” Said Danny. 

“It’s good to be punctual....” She said as she smiled at him. Danny smiled in return. “Good luck, tonight.” She said as she went to take care of last-minute things. 

“You got this, Fenton.” Said Danny softly to himself. 

About an hour later, it was time, five minutes to curtain. Danny sighed loudly as he tried to calm his nerves. Sam hugged Danny from the back as she slowly kissed his neck, and then slowly came up to the front of him. 

“Don’t be nervous, Danny. You got this okay, you’re going to be great.” She said as she smiled at him. 

“You always know what to say.” He said softly as he kissed her head. 

“Yup, so don’t forget it.” She said as she took her place in front of the curtain, ready for her monologue. 

Parents, teachers, and people began seating themselves, waiting for the play to begin. 

“Welcome!” Said the teacher as she took the mic. “To Casper High’s theatrical adaptation of The Twilight Saga’s Breaking Dawn Part 1, I hope you all enjoy yourselves.” She said as she walked off the stage as Sam came from behind the curtain, taking a deep breath. 

“Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age, the child is grown and puts childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.’’ Said Bella as the curtains opened and the play began. Clapping erupting in the crowd.

A few hours later the crowd was eating it up. Apparently, Danny and Sam’s performance was outstanding. Sam was onstage now, hitting it off. 

Bella was going through the luggage trying to find a bathing suit to wear. Which was pretty ironic since that’s what she was wearing under the towel. All that was in the luggage was lingerie. Sam sat on the floor putting her hands behind her head in worry. She exhaled sharply as she grasped her towel.

“Don’t be a coward,” she said as she scoffed. 

The curtains closed as the crowd clapped, the backstage workers setting the next scene. Not long after the curtains opened to what looked like a beach scene.

Bella walked onto the stage as she held onto the towel viewing Edward’s clothes on the ground. Romantic music began to play through the room. She smiled as she dropped the towel looking out towards the prop lake where Edward was. The sound of the night and water echoing through the room. 

Suddenly Bella was by Edward’s side as she viewed the moon. Edward grabbed Bella’s waist as she continued looking towards the moon. Edward turned towards her. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said as Bella turned towards him, placing a hand on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he brought her closer. They began to kiss, “I promised that we’d try.” Said Edward as Bella looked at him. “If this doesn’t work.” Said Edward As he shook his head. 

“I trust you.” She said firmly. As they continued kissing. Edward lifting Bella up as “Turning Page” began playing. You can see Sam’s bra and panties, her bikini, as the curtains closed.

After a couple of minutes, the curtains opened to the couple on a bed, Edward and Bella kissing passionately as Sam giggled. “Turning Page” blared through the speakers. As they continued to kiss. Bella rubbed her hand on Edward’s bareback as they kissed pretending to be having sex, Bella moaned. Edward put his hands on the bed board as he crushed it between his hands, which was breakaway wood, Edward covered Bella for protection pretending to be hesitant in continuing. Bella stroked his face, as he breathed loudly. 

“It's okay.” She said as she continued stroking his face, they continued kissing. Bella placed her hand on Edward’s neck as they gasped. 

The lights dimmed and the curtains closed. Shortly later, as the lights turned on the whole crowd erupted in a standing ovation, completely amazed at their talent. Well, except Sam’s parents of course. There were a few people in black suits writing things down. Very mysterious. 

“You were amazing.” Said Danny as he picked Sam up and spun her around kissing her as he placed her softly on the ground. 

“Not so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen.” Said Sam as she laughed. Sam and Danny took each other’s hands and headed to the wardrobe department and a well-deserved bathroom break. Once everyone was set, and the scene was set up, everyone readied themselves for the next scene. The teacher came to the front of the curtain. 

“I hope you are all enjoying the play,” she said as the audience cheered. “Glad to hear that, now please enjoy the next half of Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1!” She said as everyone cheered and the curtains opened, the clapping faded. 

They had a backdrop, the background of the island, as “Turning page” continued to play. The music stopped playing as Bella moved slightly on the bed, pretending to wake up from a good night’s sleep. Feathers scattered everywhere, from the floor to the bed. Sam sat up as she viewed the demolished room. She held her chest as she slammed her hands on the destroyed blankets and comforters. 

The curtains closed as everyone cheered. 

“Five minutes!” Yelled the teacher as everyone scattered about, getting ready for the next scene. About five minutes later the next scene began. Turning page still playing in the background.

Bella looked in the prop window as she continued smiling, looking at herself over she blinked, as she thought about their first time from the previous night. Edward’s boxers in plain sight as sam in her bra and panties showed as well, both of them giving a fantastic performance. Edward and Bella kissed each other passionately. After finishing the flashback scene, Bella stroked her neck as she continued reminiscing. Edward was on Bella as she stroked his hair. Coming back to the mirror scene he touched her lips. Remembering each kiss. The passion. 

“How badly are you hurt?” Asked Edward. Bella looked up towards the mirror where Edward stood by her side.

“What?” She asked, completely confused. Edward grabbed Bella’s arm as he showed her her bruises. Bella glanced at them but quickly put down the sleeves as she turned towards him not caring at all.

“No, Bella, look.” He said as he put down her sleeves, gently putting her hair back in the process, the sound of birds chirping in the morning light. “Bella, I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” Said Edward as Bella glanced down at her shoulder. Edward turning to leave.

She scoffed as she quickly placed her shirt over her shoulder. Edward walking quickly then slowing down. She hurried to his side

“I’m not. Really, I’m not. I’m fine.” He turned towards her. 

“Don’t say you’re fine. Just don’t.” Said Edward as he sat down on the bed stool. 

“No, you don’t. Don’t ruin this.” She said as she leaned forward. 

“I’ve already ruined it.” He said as he looked up towards her.

“Why can’t you see how perfectly happy I am?” He looked at her sadly. “Or was five seconds ago.” She said as she motioned towards the trashed bed. “I mean, now I’m sort of pissed off, actually.” She said as she flopped her arms to the side.

“You should be angry with me.” He said as he looked at her sadly. She sighed

“I mean we knew this was gonna be tricky, right?” Edward looked to the side. “I think we did amazing.” She shook her head as he scoffed. “I mean it was amazing for me.” He looked up towards her.

“That’s what you’re worried about? That I didn’t enjoy myself?” She was surprised as she shook her head.

“I know it’s not the same for you, but for a human, I can’t imagine that it gets any better than that.” He got up slowly, his face close to Bella’s.

“Last night was the best night of my existence.” She sighed as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

“You’re the best.” She said as she tousled his hair and played with his neck. They began kissing but Bella stopped when she noticed he wasn’t that into it.

“You’re never gonna touch me again, are you?” He placed a hand on her face. She shook her head as she removed it. “You know that’s not what I mean. HE looked at her sadly.

“Let me make you breakfast.” She held his hand until he pulled away. 

The curtain closed and everyone applauded. 

“Wow, Danny and Sam did really good.” Said Jazz completely surprised by Danny and Sam’s performance. In the back row, men in suits continued jotting down things here and there as they waited for the next scene to begin.

“Over the nerves?” Asked Danny as he took a sip of his water. 

“Yes, actually I am.” Said Sam as she too drank some of her water.

“Good, we’ve been doing these plays a while. We got it covered, trust me.” He said as he kissed her softly, causing her to blush a bright red. 

“Five minutes!” Yelled the teacher as everyone rushed to get ready for their scenes. 

Edward and Bella were seen playing a game of chess. The backdrop looking like a beach, but they were clearly inside their little house. 

The curtains closed once again, opening to Edward on the bed. Bella peered out towards him, clearly embarrassed. Once she came out, Edward put his hands down from propping his head up and peered at her as he got comfortable. She smiled as she leaned against the wall. Edward shook his head as he grinned, flopping his head back as he laughed. Turning over so his shirt and boxers show as he proceeded to snore which was actually a fake snore in the script. She raised her hand and flopped it down in disappointment. 

The curtains closed as they readied the next scene.

When the curtains opened, Edward and Bella were hiking through the trees. Bella was trying to keep up when Edward used his vampire wire speed to go ahead. Bella smiled as she followed him. 

The curtains closed and when they opened again, Bella flopped on the prop bed in exhaustion, clearly ready for bed. Edward watched her as she hugged her pillow, watching her sleep as she wore lace pajamas. He slowly places a clear bedsheet over her as she slept. Kissing her head slightly. 

The curtains closed and when they opened again, Edward and Bella were playing chess. Edward moving his piece and waiting for his next turn. Bella hit his piece out of the way, taking her rightful spot. She looked up at him and smiled.

“I win.” She said, he smiled as she hit the pieces over, grabbing his face as they began making out. 

Echoing noises and the sound of echoing laughter emerge as the sound of a dream coming to an end emerged. 

The next scene.

Edward and Bella were laying on the prop bed as Edward sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Bella.” He rubbed her arms as he tried to comfort her. “You having a nightmare?” He looked down at her, his chest bare. (and sexy if you ask me.) He was clearly worried.

“No.” She turned around to face him as he had her arm. She sniffled as she held her hair back. “It was just a dream. It was a really good dream.”

“Then why are you crying?” She turned her head then back towards him. 

“Because I wanted it to be real.” He looked at her concerned. 

“Tell me.” She sighed as she grabbed his neck and began kissing him passionately. 

“Bella, I can’t.” He said as she rubbed his neck.

“Please.” She said as she continued rubbing his neck. “Please.” She said once again but this time with more despair in her tone. 

He kissed her softly. Bella rolled him onto his back as they continued kissing. This time with more passion. Edward stroked her legs as her hair flew to the back. Then to the side. Each second so special. Eventually, Edward sat up as they continued kissing. He stroked her hair as the lights dimmed and the curtains closed.

The audience rising in applause. Everyone headed backstage and got ready for the next scene. 

“I’m finally in!” Yelled Tucker full of joy. 

“You were in earlier.” Said Danny.

“Yeah but that was a while ago.” He said as he readied for the scene. 

The curtains opened.

Charlie pretended to walk up towards a casket. Bella pretending to be as still as she can.

“Maybe they’ll say she was in a car crash.” He said as he viewed Bella’s form. The lights shut off on their scene and Bella and the boy left to get ready for the next scene. “Or tripped and fell off a cliff.” Said Jacob as most of the pack played soccer. “At least I’ll get one thing out of it.” Said Tucker as he pictured Edward being mauled by his wolf half. 

“No, you won’t.” Jacob looked towards Sam Uley. “Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe.” 

“Well, he’s either gonna kill her or change her. And the treaty says….” 

“I say, Jacob, I say.” Said Sam Uley as he looked at Jacob. 

“You know, if you wanted things different you should’ve become alpha.” 

“Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time,” Jacob said as he looked towards the sea.

“Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire?” Asked Seth. 

“No, you’d make one of us do it and hold a grudge against us.” Said, Leah

“Shut up, Leah.” Said, Jake

“Would you just get over it? It’s not like you’ve imprinted.”

“At least they seem happy.” Said Seth as Jake looked towards Sam Uley. 

“Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess.” Jake glanced at some kids playing by the water. 

“Lucky? None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part is their genes tell them they’re happy about it.” Jake said as he looked at the water.

“Least if you imprinted on someone, you’d finally forget about Bella.” She looked over at the others with their mates. “I mean being any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can’t have.” She said.

The curtains closed, the audience clapped as they readied the next scene. After about ten minutes, the curtains opened and the scene began.

Edward was making eggs as Bella slowly entered the kitchen. Edward sprinkled things into the pan. She slowly came up to him from behind.

“Pillows survived.” He turned towards her and laughed.

“Practice makes perfect, right?”

“I told you that.” She said as they kissed. “That smells amazing.” He chuckled.”I’m starving.” She said as she sat at the counter. She picked up a fork as Edward looked at her strangely.

“You realize how many eggs you’ve gone through since you’ve been here?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“This island must have messed with my appetite or something. I’m gonna get fat here.” He laughed as he handed her a plate as he leaned on the counter. 

“Eat as many eggs as you like. Pretty soon you won’t want them anymore. Or cheeseburgers. Or chocolate. Or ice cream.” She placed the fork down.

“Well, maybe it doesn’t have to be so soon.” She said as she looked up at him. He scoffed.

“Will you wait?” She nodded slightly as he scoffed and stood up. “Look, I can’t understand you at all.” He said as he looked at her.

“Look, I did not know how good being a human could be.” He looked down, laughed, and shook his head.

“So sex was the key after all.” They laughed. “If I’d have known that, I could have saved myself a lot of arguments.” She cut her food.

“Yeah, you probably could have.” She said as she continued cutting her egg. Edward held up her chin as they kissed. He glanced at the window. 

“Just hold that thought.” He said. 

A boy and a girl come onto the stage.

“Bella, these are our housekeepers, Gustavo and Kaule. This is my wife Bella.” He said 

“Excuse me.” Said the boy as the girl followed. 

“Well, I guess we just leave them to it.” He said as he wrapped his arm around Bella. 

The sound of a door opening echoed through the auditorium as they stared at a messy feathery bed on one side of the stage.

“What was that all about?” Asked Bella as she put a shirt over herself.

“She’s afraid for you.” She put her legs over his as she put her hair to the side.

“Why?” She asked as she leaned back.”

“Because I have you here all alone.” She scoffed.

“You mean she knows about you?” 

“She suspects.” He laughed. “She’s native Takuna. They have legends about blood-drinking demons who prey on beautiful women.” He said as he smirked, leaning in for a kiss. As they began to kiss the girl shouted. 

“Hey.” Said the guy as he took the headboard and walked off the stage. She clutched the sheets as she followed. 

The curtains closed as they got ready for the next scene. Once they were ready, the curtains opened. 

Sam walks to the table that had a note. 

“I’ve gone to the mainland to hunt, be back before you wake. Edward.” She pushed it to the side.

“You’re late.” She said as she opened the fridge, grabbed juice, but placed it down, and instead took out chicken, peanut butter, and yogurt. She was cooking the chicken and placed a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth as she turned the chicken. As she was eating it, she noticed the blood that was seeped into it. She suddenly felt sick and bolted off the stage. 

The curtain closing, when they opened again, she was throwing up in the toilet. Edward slowly came up towards the room. She patted the toilet and stood, hoping to be done.

“Bella.” She looked at him, 

“Hey don’t come in here.” She began to say but it was too late, he already was halfway in. She put the seat down and sat on it. “You don’t need to see this.” He kneeled beside her.

“In sickness and in health, remember?” He said as he looked up at her.

“It must have been the chicken.” She shook her head. “Could you grab my bag?” She said as she pointed to the one on the counter. Edward stood and handed it to her before kneeling again. She glances at the contents of the bag before glancing at Danny, then sitting up, straight, concern on her face. 

“What is it?” He asked. She quickly stood up and walked to the counter.

“How many days has it been since the wedding?” She asked as she looked at him. He stood up fast.

“Fourteen. Why?” He scoffed as she looked down. “Will you tell me what’s going on?” 

“I’m late.” She said, shaking her head as he looked at her. “My period is late.” She said as she walked to the mirror. Edward watched her. She placed her hand on her stomach as she lifted the shirt and motioned her hands around her tummy which looked bigger. 

“That’s impossible.” She looked towards Edward. “Can this happen?” Edward looked in shock, She rubbed her tummy as she turned towards Edward. She held her tummy in as she yelled. “Woah!” 

The sound of a cell phone rang through the room. She ran towards Edward who was completely still as she answered the phone. 

“Alice.” 

“Bella? Are you alright?” She asked.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure.” 

“Why, what’s wrong? I just….”

“You just what? Alice, what did you see?” Asked Bella as ominous music played. 

“Here’s Carlisle,” Alice said. The kids playing Alice and Carlisle were saying their lines on mics towards the side of the stage.

“Bella, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. I’m a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?” 

“Has Edward been harmed?”

“No, I know that it’s impossible, but I think that I’m pregnant.” She held her tummy. “Woah.” She gasped. “Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside of me.” Suddenly the music got darker and Edward took the phone.

“Is this even possible?” He said as they walked.

“I don’t know.” 

“What’s he saying?” Asked Bella.

“The sooner Bella’s here, the sooner we can find out what it is. I need you to get to the mainland at once.”

“Yeah, yeah I will.” He hung up.

“Well?” He quickly used his vampire speed to pack. Once he zipped the suitcases shut he heard something.

“Damn it.” The sound of knocking echoing. “Kaure’s still making sure that you’re alive.” He said as he left the stage. 

A few minutes later, arguing erupted.

“What did you do with her?” She said as she looked at Bella.

“What do you know about this?” She looked back at him with disgust.

“I know that you are a demon!” She yelled as she looked at Sam. “You killed this little girl!” Bella walked towards them.

“What?” 

“Her people have legends. She might have seen this before. Please. Tell me how to help her.” Said Danny. 

“You only do bad.” She yelled.

“I am begging you. I will do anything. I love her.” She went up to Sam. “Please tell me how she can survive this.” 

Sam nodded as if to tell the lady to do as she pleases. The girl placed her hand on her tummy and waited. 

“Death.” She said with venom. Bella looked at her in shock as she left.

“I’m not gonna let her hurt you. Carlisle will get that thing out.” He said as he took the suitcase and left the stage.

“The thing?” Bella asked in shock as the curtains closed.

After a short break, they opened again. 

Music played as Bella glanced at Edward who was sitting by her with no emotion once they got to the Airport. Edward glanced at Bella.

“Wait here while we load.” Said, Edward. Bella didn’t even look at him as he got out of the car and headed towards the crew. She glanced at Edward’s bag and took out his phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Rosalie.”

“Bella?” She glanced at Edward as he looked towards her, she quickly turned away. 

“I need your help.” 

The curtains closed as the audience cheered.

A.n

Chapter edited by Yamatoxmei on FF.net

Dpl2


	6. Chapter 6

After their ten minute break and a scene change, the curtains opened as music played, Jacob, pretending to ride his motorcycle to the Cullen’s home. 

He stormed up the front steps as Carlisle opened the door.

“Is it true?” He asked as he entered the house in a huff.

“Hello, Jacob. How are you?” Carlisle said as he closed the door and Jake paced.

“Listen, just give it to me straight.”

“Jake, is that you?” Bella said as he turned his head towards her voice then back at Carlisle. 

“She’s here?” 

“They came home two weeks ago,” Carlisle said.

Jacob stormed up the prop stairs.

“Jake.” Said Carlisle as he followed.

The curtains closed and they set the scene. Once that was done the curtains opened and the scene began. 

Rose protecting Bella as Edward had his hands in his pockets in worry. Bella peeked at Jacob from behind Rose. He moved closer.

“I’m glad you came,” Bella said as he drew nearer.

“Close enough,” Rosalie said.

“What’s your problem?” He asked, annoyed as Emmett kept guard. 

“Rose, it’s okay.” Said Bella as Jacob went around Rose and sat in front of Bella. He sighed.

“You look terrible.” He said in a joking manner. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too.” He nodded as he looked around.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong with you?” She looked down a second then glanced up. 

“Rose, you wanna help me up?” Asked Bella. 

Alice was on the side observing the scene. Bella sighed as she took off her blanket. Her tummy showing as everyone stared. Once she was up, she put her shirt down and glanced at Jake as she sighed. He looked at her then over at Edward and stormed up to him in anger.

“You did this!” Jacob yelled as Emmett held him back with one arm. 

“We didn’t know it was even possible” Said Carlisle as Jake swatted Emmett’s hand off his shoulder. Jake looked at Carlisle in anger 

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won’t penetrate the embryonic sac.”

“I can’t see it, either.” Said Alice as Bella sat down, cradling her tummy. “And I can't see Bella’s future anymore.”

“We’ve been researching legends, but there isn’t much to go on. What we do know is that it’s strong.” Danny moved his head slightly. “And fast-growing.” Jacob stormed up to Carlisle. 

“Why haven’t you done anything? Take it out of her!” Yelled Jacob as Sam looked at him in disgust.

“This is none of your business, dog.” Said Rose in anger. 

“Rose!” Yelled Esme. “All this fighting isn’t good for Bella.”

“The fetus isn’t good for Bella.” Yelled Alice.

“Say the word, Alice. ‘Baby.’ It’s just a little baby.” Yelled Rose. 

“Carlisle, you’ve gotta do something.” Said Jacob. 

“No.” Yelled Bella as Jacob and Edward looked at Bella. Edward looked down. “It’s not his decision. It’s not any of yours.” She said. 

“Jacob, I need to talk to you.” Said Edward as he headed off stage shortly followed by Jake as everyone looked towards him. 

The curtains closed. A short time later, the curtains opened as Edward faced away from Jacob, he came towards him. 

“I always knew you’d destroy her,” Jacob said as Edward turned to face him. 

“She thinks Carlisle can turn her at the last minute like he did for me and Esme.” 

“Can he?” 

“Probability is slight.” He stayed quiet. “And if her heart fails….” They shuddered at the thought. “Look, Jacob, I need you to do something for me.” Jacob scoffed das he looked away. “For her.” Jacob turned towards Edward. “You have a connection with her that I’ll never understand. Maybe you can talk to her, change her mind. You can keep her alive.”

“And if I can’t?” 

“If she dies, you get what you always wanted. To kill me.”

The curtains closed as the audience applauded. The cast got ready for the next scene as the crew set it up. Once it was set, the curtains opened and the scene began. 

Bella was sitting on the couch, her feet curled to her side. Jacob was walking towards her as Rose noticed, trying to keep guard.

“Rose, I’m fine, really,” Bella said as Rose left the stage. Jacob glanced towards her. He walked towards Bella as he took off his coat and sat in front of her. 

“So Edward sent you in here to talk to me?” She asked.

“Sort of. Though I can’t figure out why he thinks you’d listen to me. I mean, you never have before.” He said as he chuckled, causing both of them to laugh. She glanced down. “Since when are you and blondie BFFs?” He asked as he pointed in Rose’s direction. 

“Rose understands what I want.” He nodded, clearly annoyed.

“What are you thinking, Bella? Seriously.” 

“I know this seems like a scary thing, but it’s not.” She put her hand on her tummy. “It’s like this miracle or something. I can feel him.” He scoffs. 

“So it’s a bouncing baby boy. I’m sorry I didn’t know. Should’ve brought some blue balloons.” He said sarcastically. 

“It’s just a guess. When I picture him, I see a boy.” She tapped her tummy. “We’ll see.”

“You won’t.” Said Jacob as he looked towards her. 

“Jake, I can do this.” Her hand on her head. “I’m strong enough.”

“Come on.” He yelled as he stood up. “You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker, but you don’t fool me. I can see what that thing is doing to you. It’s a killer, Bella.” 

“You’re wrong.” She said.

“And when you die, what was the point? Of me loving you, you loving him. How is that right for anyone? Because I sure don’t see it.” He sat again. “Listen to me, Bella. Please. Just don’t do this. Live, okay? Please.” He said, hurt in his eyes. 

“Jake, everything’s gonna be okay.” He nodded as he grabbed his jacket. “Jacob don’t go.” 

“I know how this ends and I’m not sticking around to watch.” He said as he left the stage. Edward looking from the glass door. Bella glanced at Edward as she tried to get up. She groaned in pain.

The curtains closed. A short time later they opened again as Jacob ran down a hill, the Cullen house in view. He gasped as he heard something.

“Woah.” It was Seth. He glanced around. “Don’t worry, they’re not following us.” Said Seth. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Said Jacob.

“I left Sam’s pack.” He said as he shrugged.

“Go home, Seth.”

“I won’t stand behind him.”

“Oh, yes you will. I’m not kidding. Get out of here.” He said as he glanced at the house. 

“Is that an order? Gonna make me bow down too?” 

“I’m not ordering anyone. Look, I’m just going off on my own here, okay?” Jacob said as he continued looking. Seth shrugged.

“Great, and I’ve got your back.”

“No, you don’t,” Jacob yelled. Seth looked at him as if he was going to cry. “If Sam comes after Bella, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?” 

“If it’s the right thing to do.” Jacob seemed shocked.

“Whatever.” He said as he looked away. “I’m gonna go give the Cullens a heads up. Do what you want.” Jacob said as he turned to leave. Seth Smiled as he followed Jacob.

“How cool is this? Two-man pack. Two against the world.” Said, Seth 

“You’re getting on my nerves, Seth.” Said Jacob as they ventured off.

“I’ll shut up. Can do.” 

Edward was on his porch deck when in reality Danny was on the other side of the stage.

“Get ready, they’re coming for Bella.” Said Jacob in their magical conversation ways. 

“They’re not gonna touch her.” Said, Edward. 

“Agreed.” Said Jacob as Edward left. 

The curtains closed and everyone got ready for the next scene. Danny and Sam were drinking water and began prepping for the next scene. A few minutes later and the curtains opened and the scene began. 

The Cullens and Jacob huddled around in deep conversation. 

“Sam’s lost the element of surprise, and he doesn’t want to take you on outnumbered. So he’s not gonna come at you head-on.” Edward viewed the scene as if he’s on guard. “He’s got this place surrounded and he’ll wait for his opportunity.” Said Jacob. 

“He won’t get through without a fight.” Carlisle looked at Emmett.

“No fights, We won’t be the ones to break the treaty,” Carlisle said.

“The treaty is void, at least in Sam’s mind,” Jacob said.

“Not in ours.” Said Esme.

“Carlisle, no one’s hunted for weeks.” Said Emmett. 

“We’ll make do.” Said Esme.

“You’ve done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you.” Said, Carlisle. Jacob nodded as the sound of footsteps and growling erupted through the theater. 

The curtains closed. Once the scene was set, the curtains opened.

Emmett paced the room as Bella slept on the couch, Edward kept a close eye on Bella. The sound of wolves erupted through the room as well. Esme and Rosalie were also in the room, watching over Bella. 

Jacob entered the room. He glanced at Bella’s sleeping form. Esme glanced at Jake, she turned her head slightly. 

“Rosalie, why don’t you get Jacob something from the kitchen?” Rose glanced at Esme. 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’d rather not eat something with blondie’s spit in it.” He said venomously. 

“She would never embarrass me with such a lack of hospitality.”

“Hmm.” He said as he sat on the arm of a couch. 

Rose closed her book. “Of course not.” She said as she left the stage.

“You’d tell me if she poisoned it, right?” Edward glanced at him then back at Bella. 

The curtains closed. After a short time, they opened them to the girl playing Rosalie opening a prep dishwasher and taking out a metal bowl. 

On the other side of the stage, the lights motioned to Edward, Bella, and Jacob. Bella was sleeping on the couch as Edward looked over her.

“He broke another one of her ribs.” Said Edward as the sound of pots rustled in the background. 

They all looked over Bella as Rose returned with a bowl of food in hand. She placed it on the floor. 

“Enjoy it, mongrel.” She said as she turned to walk off stage. Jake glanced at the bowl, it was a hot dog with onions and other condiments. Emmett smirked as she turned back. “And don’t make such a big deal out of it. Even normal human babies have been known to crack ribs.” She turned and attempted to leave dramatically. 

Tucker picked up the bowl and took a bite before flinging it at Rose’s head. Emmett and Edward cracking up in the background. She touched her hair slightly as she turned around, anger in her expression. 

Jake smirked as he sat on the arm of the couch. 

“You got food in my hair.” Edward, Emmett, and Jacob laughed as Rose exited the room. Esme stayed quiet on the side. 

The curtains closed as the audience cheered and laughed. Everyone got ready for the next scene.

“Great work, Tucker.” Said Sam as she did a touch up on her face.

“Great work yourself.” He said as he fixed his wig. “You too, Danny.” Said Tucker as he also fixed himself.

“Thanks, guys.” Said Danny, as he looks at his friends. 

A.N

Chapter edited by Yamatoxmei on FF.Net

Dpl2


	7. Chapter 7

The curtains opened. 

  
“Your rib is cracked.” Said Carlisle as he viewed the prop x-ray charts. “But there are no splinters. You haven’t punctured anything.” He said as he turned around.

  
“Yet.” Said, Edward. 

  
“Edward.” Said Carlisle sternly. Edward glanced at Bella.

  
“It’s breaking her bones now. It’s crushing you from the inside out.” Bella glanced at him sadly, looking sickly ill and skinny. “Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her.” They all glanced around. 

  
“Carlisle, tell me. It’s all right,” she said as Carlisle walked slowly towards Bella.

  
“The fetus isn’t compatible with your body. It’s too strong. It won’t allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can’t stop it and I can’t slow it down.” He said shaking his head as she nodded. “At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver.” She sighed as tears formed in her eyes. 

  
“Then I’ll hold on as long as I can, and then….” 

  
“Bella, there are some conditions that even venom can’t overcome. You understand.” She looked at Edward who was sad. “I’m sorry.” He said as she snapped her tongue and nodded. 

  
Carlisle left the stage. 

  
Edward was completely still as Bella looked over to him, the sound of hospital beeping erupted through the room. Bella tapped her tummy. 

  
“Edward, I’m sorry.” He shook his head.

  
“I can’t live without you.” He said as he turned away.

  
“You won’t. You’re gonna have a part of me. He’ll need you.” She said.

  
“Do you honestly think I could love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?” He said as he turned towards her.

  
“It’s not his fault.” She said. “You have to accept what is.” 

  
Edward’s face scrunched up in anger. 

  
“Because you’ve given me no choice!” He yelled as the audience gasped. “Bella, we’re supposed to be partners, remember?” He moved his head slightly. “But you decided this on your own. You’ve decided to leave me.”

  
“Don’t see it that way.” She said sorrowfully. 

  
“Well, I have no other way to see it.” Edward shook his head. “Cause it’s me who’ll lose you. And I don’t choose that.” He shook his head. “I don’t choose that.” He said softly as he stormed off stage, leaving Bella alone as the sound of a door slamming erupted. 

  
The curtains closed. A short time later they opened again. The sound of a football game erupted through the roo,.

  
Bella moved her sweater a bit. 

  
“Are you cold?” Asked Edward. 

  
“I got it.” Said Jake as he moved towards her. She placed her hand near him and smiled. “Don’t do that.” Said Jake.

  
“What? She asked.” 

  
“Smile like I’m your favorite person in the world.” 

  
“You’re one of them. Feels complete when you’re here, Jake.” She motioned on her side. Edward grabbed a trash can as Bella pretended to want to throw up as Jake rubbed her back. 

  
“We need to find a way to get some food into her system.” Said Esme as 'Bella' laid back down. 

  
“If I can only see the fetus….” Said Alice.

  
“The baby.” Corrected Rosalie. 

  
“Maybe I could figure out what it wants.” Said Alice as everyone grew quiet. 'Edward' looked at Jake.

  
“Think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea.” Yelled 'Edward''. 

  
Jake sighed in frustration. “It wasn’t an idea. It was a snide comment.” Corrected Jake. 

  
“What were you thinking?” Asked Carlisle. 

  
“That it’s probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into.” Everyone basically looked straight as Jake smirked. 'Bella' sighed as she looked over at 'Edward'.

  
“He’s thirsty.” She said as she sighed. 

  
“I know the feeling.” Said Emmett as the audience laughed.

  
“If it’s craving, it’s not gonna want animal blood.” Said 'Edward'.

  
“I have some O negative laid aside for Bella.” Said Carlisle as he went to get it. Everyone looked shocked.

  
“Walk with me.” Said Alice as she led Jasper away from the scene. Emmett close behind. Carlisle squeezed the blood into a styrofoam cup as 'Bella' glanced in his direction.

  
“Wait, wait, wait. You’re gonna make her drink that?” Asked Jake in shock. 

  
“It’s the fastest way to test the theory,” Carlisle said as he squeezed it in. 

  
Edward looked at Bella.

  
“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” He said.

  
“I’ll try anything.” 

  
“Just hold on.” He said as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. 

  
“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Said Jake as he turned to the side. Edward came with a styrofoam cup and bent down to Bella’s level as she sat up. 

  
“This might make it easier to take.” She slowly took the cup as everyone watched. She took a big sip as she tasted it.

  
“Tastes… good.” She took another big sip as Jacob turned away. “Mmm.” 

  
Jake got up and left as Carlisle checked her pulse. She smiled as she took another sip.

  
“Your pulse is already getting stronger.” Edward put his fist to his mouth in amazement. 

  
“It’s working.” Said Esme as Rosalie rubbed her arms. Sam sighed happily as she took another sip. 

  
The curtains closed. A short time later they opened.

  
Edward was pouring more fake blood in a styrofoam cup once it was empty he threw it away in a trash can that was filled with them. The sound of the trash can closing erupted as the lights on the stage dimmed then opened on Charlie. 

  
“Well, you sound better.” 

  
“I am, I feel much better.” 

  
This whole thing must’ve put a kink in the honeymoon, huh?” Said Charlie as Edward slowly entered.

  
“You can say that,” Bella said.

  
“Otherwise, married life treating you okay? Edward still walks on water and all that?” 

  
“Yeah, but I mean, it is different now.”

  
“The important thing is that you’re better. And that you’re coming home soon, right?” 

  
“Okay, Dad. I don’t want you to freak out but I’m going to a medical center in Switzerland.” 

  
“What? No, no you’re not. You’re not going to Switzerland. What are… you said you were better.” 

  
“I am.” 

  
“No, Bella. I’m getting on a plane. No.”

  
“No. It’s really more of a spa. And I’m sure that I’d be better by the time you got there anyway.”

  
“Bells… I don’t know.” 

  
“Dad, don’t come. And picture me healthy, like I’m sitting on the couch with you, eating pizza or something.” 

  
“You want me to visualize?” 

  
“They say that it helps. Just picture me like that, like I was. It’ll make me feel better.” Edward looked down, as did Bella. “Dad, I got to go, okay?”

  
“Bella.”

  
“I love you.” She said sadly.

  
“Bella.”

  
She hung up. She threw the phone on the couch, breathing trembling. 

'Edward' walked towards her. He placed the cup on the table as he kneeled down.

  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so angry.” He said softly as she took his hand. She sniffled.

  
“I would be too,” Bella replied. They played with each other’s hands. 

  
“I’ve left you alone in this.” She shook her head as he rubbed her hand. “Marriage.” He laughed. “Well, they say the first year is the hardest.” She smiled. He looked around concerned. “Who was that?”

  
“What?” She asked.

  
“I thought I just heard….” He placed a hand on her tummy. 

  
“Just say something else.” 

  
“Like what?” She said. He laughed. “Edward, what’s going on?”

  
He laughed.

  
“He likes the sound of your voice.” 

  
“You can hear him?” She asked surprised. 

  
“In mind.” She sighed as she placed her hands on her belly.

  
“He likes my voice as well.”

  
“What? What do you hear?” 

  
“It’s so strange.” He shook his head. “I thought he was like me, but he’s not. He’s like you. Good and pure.” He moved her belly slightly. “

  
“He’s happy.” She placed her hand on her tummy.

  
“Of course you are. Of course, you’re happy. How could you not be? I love you so much.”

  
“What do you hear now?” He smiled.

  
“He loves you, Bella.” He said. 

  
“Oh my gosh.” 'Edward' kissed her belly.

  
The curtains closed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A.n**

**Music below - it will rain**

**DPL2**

The curtains opened to the Cullen home. Rosalie had her hands on Bella’s tummy as she did the same.

“Can’t we come up with something just a little more classic?” Asked Rose.

Jacob pretended to walk up some steps.

“Thank you.” Said Edward softly. 

“They make it out alright?” Jake asked.

“Yeah,” Edward responded.

“Good,” Jake said. He walked into the room as he smiled at Sam. Alice and Rose helped her up. She groaned. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked as she rubbed her tummy.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m the one carrying a demon,” Jacob said as she rubbed her belly, looking at Rosalie. 

“This is pretty important, Bella. Why don’t you tell Jacob what you’ve decided?” Rosalie said. 

Jacob looked at Edward, then back at Bella. 

“What now?” Jacob asked as Danny chuckled. 

“Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names,” Edward said with a smile. Rose rolled her eyes. 

“She hates them,” Bella said.

“Well, then I’m on your side no matter what you picked.” Said Jake. She looked at Rosalie.

“They’re not that bad. If it’s a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob.” Bella said as Danny and Tucker smiled. 

“Okay, fine. That one’s not awful. Why don’t you tell him the girl’s name.” Said Rose as Bella looked down. 

“I was playing around with our mom’s names. Renee and Esme. And I was thinking… Renesmee.” Silence. 

“Renesmee.” Danny laughed.

“Too weird?” Bella asked.

“Umm….” Said Jake. 

“No, that’s not too weird.” Said Danny. Jake opened his mouth to disagree. “It’s beautiful and it’s unique, which certainly fits the situation.” Bella smiled. “I like Renesmee.” Bella rubbed her tummy as Rose grabbed the styrofoam cup and held it towards Bella.

“He likes it,” Bella said as Rose rolled her eyes. Alice looked over at the boys with a smirk. 

Bella was about to grab the Styrofoam cup when she lost control of her limbs. The cup dropped onto the ground as Bella gasped nearly falling as the sound of ribs cracking echoed throughout the room. Bella gasped as she bent back, the sound of cracking ribs intensified. Jake was in shock. Bella’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the ground on her knees, the sound of broken knees emerged. Alice and Rose stared in shock as well. Edward’s eyes bulged as he ran to catch her, making sure to catch her head first as she laid there. 

The curtains closed and the kids who worked on changing the scenery quickly changed it. Soon after, the curtains opened again.

Edward flung the blanket to the side as Bella groaned. 

“Rosalie, pass the morphine.” Said Edward as Bella gulped. 

“Carlisle said the placenta must have detached,” Rose said as Bella grunted. Edward stuck Bella with a prop shot, she gasped for air as she looked around. “He’s coming as fast as he can, but… we’ll have to do it.” She finished as she grabbed the scalpel. 

Edward grabbed Rosalie’s hand. “Let the morphine spread.” He said.

“There’s no time. He’s dying!” Yelled Rose as Edward looked at Bella.

“Get him out now!” She yelled as Edward let Rose go and she pretended to perform a C-Section. 

“Look at me, Bella.” Said Jacob as the sound of a knife echoed. Alice looked at Bella as she began screaming in pain as the knife went through. Jake looked away as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Rose held up the knife as creepy music played, her fingers shaking. 

“Rosalie, don’t!” Yelled Jake as he tackled her to the ground, the knife clattering to the ground. 

“Alice, get her out of here!” Yelled Edward as Alice helped her up and off stage. 

“Rosalie!” Yelled Sam as she went in and out of consciousness. “Ow!” She screamed.” 

“Save her! You’ve got to change her!” Yelled Jake. 

“I can, not while he’s still in there,” Edward said as Bella gasped. “I got to get him out first.” He said as she continued screaming 

“Stay, Bella. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating.” Edward said. 

“No, he’s suffocating!” Yelled Bella as Edward bent down and the sound of bites echoed. Bella screamed as Edward rubbed his mouth clean, only to bite it again. Screams echoed as the music blared. She pretended to pass out and then come to. 

“Okay.” he groaned as the sound of cracking erupted. Bella sighed as she viewed the scene. 

Danny laughed and then smiled. The sound of a baby’s cries echoed throughout the room. Edward held a bloody doll in his hands. The baby cried. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s Renesmee.” He said as cooing erupted. 

Sam sighed, water in her eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Edward said as he held her out to Bella, she viewed the baby, sighing. Tucker smiled. Bella was looking at the baby when she groaned. The sound of a bite echoed with the sound of crying following soon after. Edward cradled the baby as Bella moved slightly. She snapped her tongue as she viewed the scene only to stop breathing. As if a miracle, the doll pointed in her direction. Edward glanced over towards Bella only to see a smile, the life leaving her. 

“Bella?” Asked Jake. “Bella?” He repeated. Edward was in shock, trying to find out what to do.

“Bella!” He yelled as he tried CPR. Edward grabbed a blanket as the baby cooed. 

“Jacob, take the baby.” He looked over at Edward.

“Keep that away from me.” He said as he continued CPR. 

Rose entered the stage. 

“Edward, I’ll take her,” Rose said as he tried to calm her. HE looked up as she came up slowly. “I promise, I’m okay. Let me.” Rose patted the baby as she left the stage. Danny grabbed a shot and quickly closed the drawer. 

“What is that?” Asked Jake as Edward jabbed it into Bella’s chest. 

“It’s my venom,” Edward said as he pushed the shot down. He groaned as he stepped back.

“You’re okay.” Whispered Jake as water filled his eyes. 

They stared, hoping for a change.

“Come on,” Edward said as he pounded on her chest, blood all over Bella’s body. Of course, he didn’t pound too hard. 

“It’s supposed to be working.” Said Edward, Bella’s eyes as still as statues. 

“Oh my God.” Said Jake, tears in his eyes. 

“Come on, Bella. Come on.” Edward said as he continued performing CPR.

“I won’t kill you. That’d be too easy. You deserve to live with this.” Said Jake as he looked at Bella’s still form, Edward pushing her chest as he left the stage. 

“You’re not dead. You’re not dead.” Edward begged. Bella continued to be still. 

“Come on!” He yelled as he continued yelling in anger. 

“It will work. Please, please, please, please, please.” He pretended to bite her neck, then work his way down arms, legs, wrists. He stroked her chest, hoping for a sign. The sound of venom going through the bloodstream echoed through the room as the sound of Bella’s screams echoed. 

“Come back to me, please, baby. Bella, Bella please, please.” He said as he sensed the presence of wolves. 

“Alice! Jasper!” He yelled as he kissed Bella’s forehead. “You’re gonna be alright.” He left as the sounds of wolves erupted. Alice ran downstairs, followed by Edward.

“Stay with Bella,” Edward said to Rose as she left with the baby. As Edward turned to follow, Jake approached as he gulped. Edward read his mind and flung him to the wall as he fell with a thud. 

“Do it for him,” said Edward as Jake groaned. 

Alice, Jasper, and Rose stared at the scene. 

“Protect him.” He said as Alice and Jasper followed him outside. 

The scene ended. A few minutes later….

“We’re outnumbered.” Said Jasper.

“By a lot.” Said Alice.

“I won’t let them hurt my family,” Edward said as he shook his head. 

Growling erupted as the wolves attacked and the fight began. On the other side of the stage, Jake was finally coming to. He held his arm as he popped it into place. The fight ran on, Jacob ran outside and jumped into the gray. 

“Stop, it’s over,” Jake said. Sam Ulley lunged at Jake as he backed away. 

“If you kill her, you kill me.” The wolf Sam Ulley nearly attacked him and he went flying back as he turned to his wolf half. A sheet looking like Jake’s form rested on as Jake’s growls erupted. Everyone playing a part of the pack circled around tarps of wolves on them as well. Jake snarled as he got in Sam Ulley’s face.

“Jacob imprinted.” Said Edward as Leah growled. Jake in Sam Ulley’s face, growling as if in conversation. “They can’t hurt her.” The sound of snarls echoed. “Whoever a wolf imprints on can’t be harmed.” Snarls erupted as he looked around. “It’s their most absolute law.” He slowly backed up and growled for the rest to follow. 

Once they left, Jake looked back at Edward and the rest of the Cullens as he swore and allegiance. Edward nodded, understanding.

The curtains closed as they all got the second to last scene ready. 

“Can’t believe we’re almost done with Part One.” Said Sam as she came back from wardrobe wearing a bikini. 

“Too soon.” Sighed Tucker. 

“We still have another play. It is still gonna be fun.” Said Danny with a smile.

“Oh, okay,” Tucker said as they all headed to the stage which was already set for the scene. 

After a few minutes the curtains opened, music played in the background. The scene began. 

Carlisle washed off the blood on Bella’s body. 

“She shouldn’t be this still.” Said Edward as Carlisle rubbed the sponge on her again. 

“It’s the morphine.” Carlisle said as they pretended to put a dress on her. 

“Maybe I was too late.” Said, Edward.

“No, Edward.” Listen to her heart.” Said Carlisle as Alice and Rosalie left the scene after having prepared Bella.

Music continued to play as a slow beating heart echoed through the room, the sound of venom going through her veins intensified, healing her completely. 

Soon after she was done, her chest lifted up which made the audience laugh. Well, except Sam’s parents. The men in suits continued writing notes. Beautiful music played as the screen up front played Bella’s memories, also showing her transformation from human to vampire and by that, I mean her physical one. The venom consumed her entire body. The sound of her faint heartbeat echoed as Alice and Jasper looked at each other. Her heart ceased, Rose and Emmett looked at each other, Rose still holding the baby. Carlisle looked up as his hand was on Esme’s shoulder. Jake looked in his direction, Edward looked over at Bella as everyone stood quiet. Edward got closer, waiting, hoping. Then suddenly, bam! Bella opened her blood-red eyes. The ending song blasting through the speakers. The audience rose from their seats as they applauded.

The curtains closed as they set the stage for the last scene.

The teacher came out as the curtains closed. 

“Well, that was something, am I right?” The teacher said as she smiled. “I hope you enjoyed the show, but stick around, there’s one more scene we want to show you.” She said as she headed backstage. The audience clapped as she left.

“Five minutes!” The teacher yelled as the scene was being set. The Volturi and Star got ready for the last scene.

“Places!” Yelled the teacher once the five minutes were up. The Volturi took their seats on their thrones as Star wore a red dress, holding a silver tray.

“Action.” the teacher whispered as rock music began to play. The sound of heels echoed as Star walked onto the side of the stage where she walked toward Aro. She held up the silver tray and Aro took the envelope gently, she backed up ad he read it. 

“Ah, it’s from Carlisle.” He said as he looked at Caius and Marcus who were played by Dash and some boy. 

“Which is spelled with an ‘S,’ sweet Bianca.” He glanced at his guards and they used wires to get bt her side quickly. “He added a new member to his coven.” He said as he looked towards Marcus.

“Ah.” Said Marcus. 

“Increasing his power.” Said Caius cheerfully.

“Mmm.” Said Aro as Bianca was dragged away screaming. 

Aro looked at the note and shook his head.

“First, it's the spelling, then the grammar.” He said as he handed the note to Marcus. 

“At least our dispute with the Cullens is over.” Groaned Marcus 

“Over?” Aro questioned.

“Mmm.” Said Marcus.

“Goodness, no,” Aro said as Caius looked at him. “Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human.” Said Aro. 

“And what might it be?” Asked Caius. 

“Why, brother, I thought you understood,” Aro said as they all looked at the audience. “They have something I want.” He said venomously towards the crowd. 

The curtains closed and the crowd erupted in cheers and claps as Bruno Mars’s “Rain” blared through the speakers. The cheers continued as the cast came to the front of the curtains. 

Christina Perri’s “1000 Years” played as they all bowed. The audience’s cheers erupting in fits of joy. Once they all left the stage and headed to their parents they got many hugs and kisses. The men in suits straightened their ties and entered the auditorium without a single word, only returning for the next play. 

“You kids were, ugh!” Yelled Maddie as she viewed the famous trio in front of her. “Absolutely amazing!” She said as she hugged the trio.

“Thanks, Mom.” Said Danny as he blushed slightly. 

“I mean it.” She said. 

“She’s right, Danny. You guys did a really great job. I’ll tell you that. It was spectacular.” Jazz said as she raised her hands in amazement. 

“Great job, you three did a great job. See you at rehearsals.” The teacher said as she went to talk to the other students in the play. 

“How about we all go eat to celebrate. Tucker, your parents agreed to come along so obviously you’re on board?” She asked.

“Got that right Mrs. F!” He yelled as he held his stomach, clearly hungry. 

Maddie laughed. “Sam, you’re welcome to come as well.” Said Maddie a tad gently.” 

Sam smiled. “I’ll ask.” She said as she went to her parents and grandma. 

“You were great, bubala .” Said her grandma as she handed Sam a bouquet of black roses. 

“Thanks, Grandma.” Said Sam as she kissed her cheek. 

“You did well, Samantha.” Said her mom. 

“The choice of scenes are yet to be determined.” Said her Dad.

“Oh pish.” Said her grandma, “nothing wrong with a little pizazz.” Said her grandma, defending her granddaughter’s work of art. 

“It was approved by the school board.” Said Sam. “Anyway, I’m going to dinner with Danny’s family as a celebration on a job well done.” She said clearly not taking no for an answer.

“Absolutely.....” Said Sam’s mom.

“Well, thanks, Mom.” She said as she kissed her grandma goodbye, following the Fentons and taking Danny’s hand as they headed to the RV. 

“Where are we going?” Asked Sam as they all buckled up.” 

“Olive Garden.” Said Jazz as Danny squeezed Sam’s hand. 

“Tucker and his parents are meeting us there.” Said Maddie as Jack pulled out of the school parking lot. 

The kids smiled as the Fentons drove down the street. Jack Fenton at the wheel, doing his speed driving. Sam and Danny immersed in a heated conversation, Jazz immersed in _Pride and Prejudice_. Nearly Finished shockingly, not so shockingly. It is Jazz we’re talking about here. 

“Another book? Weren’t you just reading Romeo and Juliet this morning?” Asked Danny.

“I finished it.” Said Jazz, still immersed in her book. 

Danny held Sam’s hand as they both looked out the window. Clearly happy with each other’s company. 

“We’re here, kids.” Said Jack as Maddie, Jazz, and Danny got out of the RV. Danny helped Sam as they headed into the restaurant. Soon reunited with Tucker and his parents.

“You got here fast.” Said Tucker.

“Um, my dad drove.” Said Danny. 

“Oh, right.” Said Tucker as if he said something dumb. 

Sam and Danny laughed and the trio talked as they waited for their parents to sign in. 

Once they were signed in, they laughed and talked as they waited for their table, enjoying each other’s company. Danny played with Sam’s hand. She blushed.

End of part 1


	9. 1- Part 2

“I yawned deeply as I remembered the following week since the final day of ‘Breaking Dawn Part One’ ended. It went so well that we were asked to perform multiple showings. We even got to do ‘Twilight’, ‘New Moon’, and ‘Eclipse’ again too. Maybe we’ll be able to do them all as well. I’ve thought about it. I’m going to miss doing plays. So I guess I better give it my all.” thought Danny as he hurried down the stairs for breakfast. 

  


“Someone’s up early.” Said Jazz as she read her book not bothering to look up.

  


‘“Rehearsals start today.” Said Danny as he got a bowl and spoon and set it on the kitchen table. 

  


“Oh. You nervous?” Asked Jazz as she looked over at her little brother. 

  


“Actually, no.”He said as he set the cereal, spoon and milk on the table. He then placed his backpack on the ground and prepared his breakfast. A few short minutes later the sound of booming feet came up the lab stairs. 

  


“Good morning, kids.” Boomed Jack. 

  


“Morning, Dad.” They said as they ate. 

  


“Morning, kids.” Said Maddie as she descended the stairs shortly after.

  


“Hi, Mom.” Said Jazz. 

  


Danny would have said hi but he was distracted. Maddie glanced at the sheets in her son’s hands. It was a notice, play rehearsal of “Twilight’s Breaking Dawn Part Two” was to begin today after school. 

  


“Nervous?” Asked Maddie, clearly worried for her son. 

  


“No. Just… sad, I guess.” He said as he finished his cereal and placed his bowl in the sink. 

  


“It’s a blast I can see.” Said his mom with a smile. 

  


“Yeah.” He said as he headed to school, shortly followed by his sister. 

  


Once at school, Danny headed to his friend’s and his spot. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to wait long. 

  


“Danny!” Yelled Sam as she ran up to him, jumping into his arms and giving him a kiss.

  


“Hey, Sam.” Said Danny as he smiled. 

  


“Hello, I’m right here.” Said Tucker completely offended by his friend’s actions.

  


“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Said Danny and Sam as they blushed brightly, 

  


“Yeah, okay.” Said Tucker as the bell rang. 

  


“Now, can you guys not suck face long enough to get our books and head to class?” Said Tucker as he turned toward his friends once again only to see exactly that. “Guys!” Yelled Tucker. Danny and Sam blushed.

  


“Sorry.” They said in unison. 

  


Tucker sighed as the trio headed to their lockers and headed to their first class. 

  


After a few hours, it was finally lunch.

  


“‘Breaking Dawn Part Two’ starts today.” Said Danny as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

  


“Yeah, I know.” Said Sam, a bit bummed out. 

  


“Why are you guys sad? We still have ‘Midnight Sun’ to do.” said Tucker happily.

  


Danny and Sam looked at each other, then back at Tucker. 

  


“Tucker, that’s not a real book.” Said, Sam 

  


“What? No way, I saw it on Youtube, The trailer’s awesome and Wikipedia says it comes out next year.” Said Tucker happily. 

  


“Tucker, it’s fan-made. Stephanie never finished it.” Tucker looked like he did when he had no service. 

  


“Why?” He said as tears formed.

  


“It was leaked.” Said Sam. 

  


Tucker looked Devastated. 

  


After Lunch, they went their separate ways only to see each other during sixth period. Once sixth period was over, the trio headed to seventh period. In other words, the best part of that long Monday. 

  


The trio was the first group to arrive so they took a seat in the front row, ready for the fun to begin. They didn’t have to wait long, the students and teacher entered the room shortly after the famous trio. 

  


“Alright! Is everyone here!?” Yelled the teacher as she stepped onto the stage. 

  


Everyone cheered.

  


“Good.” She said as she said roll call. “Alright, so thank you all for trying your best and giving it your all through the four plays we have completed here. Give yourselves a round of applause for a job well done.” she smiled as everyone cheered and clapped. “This coming play will be our last. But please don’t be sad. Give it all you’ve got and make this play the one they’ll remember!” She yelled. “I know it’s the first day of rehearsal but I think we needed some encouragement. You all are more talented than you all think.” She said as she smiled. “Now, let’s make this first day of rehearsals the best it could be! She yelled as everyone cheered. “Music crew?” She said as she looked towards them.

  


“All set.” They said 

  


“Scenery?” 

  


“Working on it.” They said

  


She smiled.

  


“Costumes?” She asked.

  


“In the works.” They said.

  


“Good. Now.” She began handing everyone their scripts. Danny, Sam, and Tucker held their scripts in their hands. 

  


“Wow.” Said Sam and Danny in unison. “It’s really happening.” 

  


“The beginning of the end.” Finished Tucker as Sam punched his arm. “Ow!” He yelled as Danny laughed.

_ **A.n** _

_ **More to come. ** _

_ **DPL2** _


	10. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

“So everyone, let’s get started.” The teacher said as she looked through her notes. “I need the opening instrumental music.” She said as she pointed to the kids in charge of the music. “Danny, Sam, please wait backstage. You can use your scripts for now. Action.” She said as the band played the opening music. After almost three minutes, the sound of a bell echoed through the room. Bella was officially a vampire. As she viewed her surroundings, the song, “Where I Come From” by Passion Pit echoed through the room. Bella saw things like dust particles, dripping candle wax, the word ever from a framed picture on a far wall. The specks and little bits of a rug (of course not really, since this is a play). As Bella turned, she set her eyes on Edward as she viewed him. He held out his hand as she viewed her own. She then gently set her hand on his slowly stroking his upward, only to gently wrap her hand around his wrist, slowly working her way up his arm as he did the same. She stopped at his chest as he caressed her face. They held that pose for a short time. Bella looked up at Edward who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. “So beautiful,” Edward said softly as he continued stroking her face as she looked up at him. “Just picture red eyes, we’ll get them later.” Said the teacher as the scene continued. “We’re the same temperature now,” Edward said as Bella held his hand to his face a bit longer. Bella looked at herself in the mirror, Edward right behind her as if she was trying to take it all in.

They looked at each other as she turned around to face him. He smiled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Only to bring him towards her quickly, the sound of a woosh echoed as Bella held him in her grasp. Edward grunted in her grasp, looking pretty uncomfortable if I may add. “Hey, Bella, you’re a lot stronger than I am right now.” Said Edward as he moved his hand down her back. He was reading his script which he taped on the mirror. He grunted as she slowly released him from her grasp. “It’s your turn not to break me.” He said with a smile. She pulled at his shirt, the sound erupting through the room. He grunted as his smile continued. “I love you,” Bella said. “I love you,” Edward said as they began to kiss. She placed her hand on his chest as he leaned into the kiss. She slowly stroked up towards his neck as he placed his hands on her lips. She suddenly stopped mid-kiss.

“Renesmee.” She said as she looked up into Edward’s eyes. He chuckled as he looked down. “She’s incredible,” Danny said softly as she smiled brightly. “Where is she? I have to see her.” She said as she looked at her script trying to get out of Edward’s grasp. “Wait, wait.” He said as she looked towards him. “You need to get your thirst under control.” Said Edward as Bella groaned. She grasped her throat. “Scene!” Yelled the teacher. “Let’s try the hunting scene.” She said as the kids in charge of scenery moved the mirror to the back. “We’re still working on the wood background.” Said a boy. “It’s okay, just give me a punching bag, that way it can be used for Bella’s first hunt.” Said the teacher. Not long after, the scene was set. Music played in the background as Danny and Sam were hooked to wires. “Better to begin testing the wires now.” Said the teacher. Danny and Sam nodded in agreement. “Alright, action.” Edward and Bella ran back and forth on the stage mimicking a vampire’s speed. The sound of leaves being crushed echoed through the room. They pretended to duck under branches as Bella pretended to run ahead. Taking in nature as she never saw before. Finally, Edward caught up to her as they continued their race. The wires lifting them high as the sound of Bella’s jump over water echoed through the room. “Whoo!” Whooped Edward as they made it to the top of the mountain. Edward and Bella met in the center as Edward held her waist to stop her instantly. 

“Close your eyes.” He said softly as she did as instructed. He turned her, facing away from him. “What do you hear?” The sound of a hooting owl echoed through the room along with a squeak from a squirrel. Bella sighed as she took it all in. The snorting of a deer erupted through the room as the music became more ominous. Bella opened her eyes in fierce determination. She slowly crept onto a prop rock, Edward close in tow. She glanced at the deer than at Edward as he simply nodded. Her eyes focused back onto the doe which was just a student with a broken tarp over himself. She crouched as if she were a lion eyeing her prey. Then, the sound of wind erupted through the room. Bella inhaled deeply as she began to stand. A kid in the class pretended to rock climb. She breathed deeply at the smell. Edward watched her, hoping she would be more at ease. He pretended to fall. “Bella, don’t.” He said as she ran off. Edward watched as she went. Once she got to the top, she pretended to climb to the highest cliff. She grunted as she climbed, panting as she reached the top. “Bella, stop!” She gasped as the wind ceased as he finally caught up. She looked straight at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there’d be people this far from the trails.” He said worriedly as the sound of another rock echoed, causing Bella to glance up towards the boy playing the climber. She grunted roughly. “I have to get out of here,” Bella said roughly. “Okay, I can help you.” She grunted as she took a leap, the sound of air echoed as Danny stared. “Or not.” He said softly with a smirk. “Okay everyone, time for the big kill!” Yelled the teacher as they readied the prop deer, which was all they had to do since it was just rehearsal. The sound of a deer erupted through the room, the unfinished costumes of the deer and mountain lion were worn by two boys in the costume department. Bella eyed the deer as if she was ready to pounce until she heard a low growling. She quickly turned to the direction of a mountain lion. She quickly glanced at the deer realizing she had competition this time, realizing it’s now or never just as the lion or, in this case, the kid, lunged. Bella quickly used the wires to tackle the kid to the ground. They both growled as they pretended to fight. She held him down as she pretended to bite into him. The sound of a mountain lion’s cry echoed through the room, ending the scene. “That’s good. Then the deer gets away.” The teacher said as she wrote down a few things. “One more scene, then it’s the end of class.” She added as she continued to write things down. “Then the end of school!” Yelled Dash as he high fived Kwan. “We still have rehearsal doofus.” Said Paulina.” “Darn.” They said. “Now, Cullens, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, you’re up.” Said the teacher as they went on the stage. “Action!” She yelled the teacher. Edward chuckled. 

“Well, I’m amazed. You ran away from human blood mid-hunt.” He began to say as they walked back to the Cullen home. “Even mature vampires have problems with that.” Sam walked through the leaves, well they weren’t there yet, in bare feet. The sound of a door slam echoed through the room as Jacob walked onto the stage. Edward sighed. “You’re still here.” Said Bella happily, Edward not looking too thrilled. “So are you,” Jacob said, walking closer. “I didn’t expect you to seem to seem so you.” She smiled. “Except for the creepy eyes.” Bella held out her arm “I would keep my distance for now.” Said Bella as music played throughout the room. “It’s safer for the baby to see how you do with me first.” Edward was still giving Jacob a look. “Since when do you care about Renesmee?” She asked as Edward and Jacob glanced at each other. “All right.” Said Jacob as he drew closer. “Take a whiff.” He said as he motioned towards his body. She drew closer, inhaling loudly as she looked at him in shock. “Well, I can see what everyone’s been talking about.” She said as she nodded, causing Jacob to chuckle. “Jake, you really do stink.” Said Bella as Jacob and Edward chuckled. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella’s waist as he leaned his forehead on hers, she looked towards Jacob. “Really look great together,” Jacob said. Bella looked a bit confused as she leaned against Edward. “Want to come meet our daughter?” Asked Edward as Bella looked up at him. Jacob smiled as he pretended to run towards a house when he really just walked off stage. Edward and Bella looked at each other as they slowly followed him in. They slowly entered the main room where everyone was assembled. Esme glanced at Bella and Edward as they entered. “Welcome to the family.” She said as Edward and Bella walked down the hall. “You look amazing Bella, someone’s been waiting to meet you.” Said, Carlisle. They all looked at her in awe. “Rose.” Said Edward as Rose turned towards Edward and Bella. Renesmee was smiling and gurgling as she viewed her. Though, at the moment all they had was an audio track and well… a football. Rose handed Bella the football. She smiled as she viewed her daughter for the first time. After about a minute. “What was that?” Edward looked at Bella. “She showed you the first memory she has of you.” Said Edward as Esme smiled. She looked down at the football baby. “Showed me how?” Bella asked, Edward, smirked as he chuckled. “How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?” Alice stood up slightly at the sound of her name as Jasper smiled. “She’s gifted.” Said, Edward. Bella viewed her football baby. “I’ve only been out for two days?” Asked Bella as she glanced in the others directions. “Her growth rate is unprecedented.” Said Carlisle as Jacob looked worried. “All right, that’s enough experimenting for one day.” Said Jacob as he reached for the baby. “Jacob,” Rosalie smirks as Jacob tries to remove the baby from Sam’s arms. Jacob glances in Edward’s direction. “She’s doing great.” Said, Edward. “Yeah, let’s not push it through.” Said Jacob whose hands are still held out as if to grasp the football. Bella was looking at the baby then turned towards Jacob, clearly annoyed. 

“What’s your problem?” She asked, still cradling the ball. Jacob as still as stone. “Oh, do tell her, Jacob.” Said Rosalie. “This should be good.” Said Emmett with a grin. “Hold on a second.” Said Edward as he walked into the conflict that was about to be unleashed. “Bella.” He said as Bella handed the baby to Edward, then turned her attention to Jacob. “Look, it’s a wolf thing.” Said Jacob as he began to back up. Rose happy for the front row seats. “What’s a wolf thing?” Bella said angrily as Jacob glanced at Rose for help. She walked away. Luckily, Bella and Jacob were already hooked to the wires. “Um… you know we have no control over it. We can’t choose who it happens with. And it doesn’t mean what you think, Bella. I promise.” Said Jacob as Edward placed a hand on Bella’s shoulder. “Take Renesmee out of the room.” Said Sam as they all left, aside from the trio, they were on the edge of the stage. “Oh.” Said Jacob, a tad nervous. “Edward, don’t touch me right now. I don’t want to hurt you.” Edward put down his hand and glanced at Jacob. “Oh.” Said Jacob as the sound of vampire strength echoed through the room. Bella had Jacob by the neck. He groaned as Bella led him off stage as the Cullen’s viewed the scene. Alice looking shocked and Jasper, oddly intrigued. After a short time, to get focused, Bella restarted the scene, dragging Jacob by his shirt off stage, only to make a big entrance by tossing him onto the stage as he was dragged back onto it.

He grunted as the toss, which in this case was more of a full-on throw. The Cullens ran on stage by Bella’s side. “You imprinted on my daughter?” Said Bella with distaste. “It wasn’t my choice!” Defended Jacob. “She’s a baby!” Yelled Bella. “It’s not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?” Said Jacob as he gestured towards Edward. “I’m still debating it.” Said Edward as he leaned on, air since the props weren’t done. Emmett seemed to be enjoying the action. Alice and Jasper just watching the scene. “I’ve held her once!” Yelled Bella as she drew closer towards Jacob’s face. “One time, Jacob! And already, you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?” Jacob kept backing up, fear etched on his face. “She’s mine!” Said Bella as she practically pushed him far away. He grunted and coughed as he tried to stand. Edward chuckled as Alice, Jasper, and Emmett observed. Growling emerged as Bella walked closer. 

“It’s fine, Leah.” Said Jacob as he motioned towards the kids under the wolf costumes. “You’re gonna stay away from her.” Said Bella. “You know I can’t do that,” Jacob said as she flung him across the stage to a foam wall with no warning. He rolled to his side. Low growling erupts through the room. “Stop her, Edward.” Said Esme as Edward looked towards Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. “He said it’s fine.” Said Danny as they all looked at him, not entirely convinced. “She’s amazing, right?” He said as he smiled brightly. Jacob slowly got up. “Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That’s gone now, right?” Jacob said. Bella shook her head. “Long gone.” She said angrily. “Because it was her. From the beginning, it was Nessie who wanted me there.” Said Jacob. “Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?” She yelled as Jacob looked terrified. As Bella attempted to attack, Seth in his wolf form jumped towards Bella with the wires as growling erupted through the room. Bella grunted as she pretended to hurl him to a prop tree as a low whimper erupted through the room. Leah ran to his side, followed by Jacob. “Seth, are you okay?” Said Jacob as low whimpering emerged through the room. “Seth, I’m sorry.” Said Bella as he stood up, low whines echoing throughout the room. “He’ll be alright.” Said Jacob as Leah checked over her brother, pretending to nudge him as a low growl erupted through the room. “Bella, you know me better than anyone.” She looked towards him. “All I want is for Nes-” Bella looked at him, clearly agitated. “Renesmee to be safe and happy.” He said as he motioned with his arms. “Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason.” She sighed. “And cut!” Yelled the teacher as the scene ended. “You’re all doing great!” Said the teacher as she smiled brightly. “Danny, Sam, Great work. Tucker, that was amazing. Tucker, Sam, really amazing work.” She said as she smiled. “Unfortunately, I can’t keep you here past four so I will see you tomorrow, and tomorrow after school.” Said the teacher. Everyone nodded as they got their things and headed home.

“Let’s head to the Nasty Burger, I’m starved.” Said Tucker as Danny and Sam laughed. “To the Nasty Burger then.” Said Edward as the trio headed out. Once they ordered, the trio headed to their usual booth. “Class was so much fun today.” Said Sam as she took a sip of her soda. “Yeah, moving around on the wires was so cool.” Said Danny. “I thought it was fun when I pushed Tucker around the stage during the imprinting anger meltdown,” said Sam as she laughed as she remembered the scene. “Ha. Ha. Yay, it was a blast.” Said Tucker sarcastically as he rubbed his arm. “Anyway, the food’s ready. Why don’t we all eat then head back to my place to rehearse.” Said Danny. “Sure, sounds great.” Said Sam and Tucker as they continued to eat their meal. After they ate, the trio headed to Danny’s house to do their homework and go over their lines. “So, what part?” Asked Danny “Well, I only come in when Sam’s gonna manhandle me.” Said Tucker as Sam and Danny laughed. “I say we highlight our lines, actions, stage entrances and exits,” Danny said as Sam nodded as the trio took out their highlighters. “I say the lines should be yellow.” Said Sam as she highlighted the first page of her lines. The boys nodded as they too began highlighting their lines. “Actions should be orange.” Said Tucker.

Sam and Danny nodded as they all highlighted their actions. “And finally, stage exits should be red, entrances green.” Said Danny as the trio completed their scripts. “Hey kids, how was school?” Asked Jack as he and Maddie came up from the lab. “It was okay.” They said as they highlighted their stage names yellow. “How was rehearsal?” Asked Maddie as she took off her hood. “It was amazing, we had so much fun.” Yelled the trio as Sam and Danny laughed. “Hey, it’s not funny anymore.” Said Tucker. “Uh, yes, Tucker. It was hilarious.” Maddie smiled. “What was so funny?” Maddie asked. Sam and Danny smiled as they explained the imprinting scene to Maddie and Jack. “Wow, that does seem fun.” Said Maddie as she smiled brightly. “Stay for dinner, kids?” Asked Maddie. “Sure, Mrs. Fenton.” Sam and Tucker said as the trio continued to go over their lines, concentrating deeply. 

A.n More to come, sorry for the long wait but they are getting edited as quickly as possible. - DPL2


	11. 3

The final bell of the long school day echoed through the halls of Casper High. 

“Yes!” Yelled the students as the trio ran to the auditorium, excited for day two of the final play. 

The students quickly sat, eager to begin today’s rehearsal. 

“Alright everyone, are you ready?” Asked the teacher as the students nodded eagerly. She clapped as if she were ready to get things done. “Cullens, you’re up.” She said as she pointed to the stage. 

The Cullens quickly went on stage, Sam, and Danny in the center as the rest waited backstage. 

“Action!” Yelled the teacher. 

The sound of the night and wildlife erupted through the room. Jacob was laying on the ground (still waiting for props) as light snoring erupted through the room. 

Bella glanced towards Jacob as she viewed the scene in front of her as she held Renesmee, while Edward rubbed her arm. 

The sound of vampire speed and laughter erupted throughout the stage. Jasper and Alice were using wires as they pretended to jump from an in-process prop tree. They kissed as Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme walked past. 

“Finally.” Said Edward as Rose came up. He turned towards her as she came up smiling, rubbing her hands. 

“My turn,” Rose said as Bella handed Renesmee over. She and Edward smiled at the scene. 

“Where does she sleep?” Asked Bella.

“In my arms, or Edward’s, or Esme’s.” She said as she looked at Bella and Edward.

The sound of a door opening echoed through the room. Jacob pretended to stir as he viewed the scene of people entering. 

“Happy Birthday.” Said Alice as she walked up to Bella and Edward. Bella looked clearly confused.

“I stopped aging three days ago.” Said Bella.

“Well, we’re celebrating anyway. So suck it up.” Said Alice as she held out a key. 

Everyone was smiling during the scene. 

“Okay everyone, time for the Edward and Bella Cottage first home scene.” Said the teacher as the music played. “Action.” She said.

“I still hate surprises. That hasn’t changed.” Said Bella, a tad annoyed. 

“You’ll love this one.” Said Alice as she covered Bella’s eyes, pretending to lead her towards her surprise. She then moved her hands. “Welcome home!” She said as she shrugged. “We thought you guys might like a place of your own.” Said Alice as Bella looked at the home in front of her. 

“What do you think?” Asked Edward as he turned towards Bella.

“I think it’s perfect.” Said Bella as she smiled. 

“Go inside.” Said Alice as Bella and Danny walked inside hand in hand. Alice smiled. “Have fun.” She said softly as the sound of a door opening echoed through the room, along with music that was perfect background music echoed as well. 

A simple living room settled as the first entry area. Edward smiled as he led Bella to another room. 

After a short break and the scene was changed, it began again. 

The sound of a door opening echoed through the room. 

“Action.” Said the teacher as Bella entered the stage first. 

“This will be Renesmee’s room.” Said Edward as he showed her a half baby-half child’s room. 

Sam viewed it a bit, then followed him to the other side of the stage 

“Closet.” Said, Edward. 

“Wow.” Said Bella as she viewed the scene in front of her.

“Alice stocked it for you.” Said Edward as Bella held some of the dresses in her hand. 

“Clearly.” She said as she stored the clothes. Edward chuckled. 

Bella chuckled as she walked off stage, or in this case, the next room.

Suddenly, the bell rang. 

“Study your lines!” The teacher yelled as the kids were already halfway out the door. Sam and Danny held hands as the trio headed out of the school and towards Danny’s house to do homework and go over their lines. 

“You imprinted on my daughter!” Yelled Sam as the trio began rehearsing their lines. 

“It wasn’t my choice!” Yelled Tucker, determined. 

“She’s a baby!” Yelled Sam through gritted teeth. 

“It wasn’t my choice!” Yelled Tucker as Maddie, Jack, and Jazz entered the kitchen. 

“She’s a baby,” Sam repeated, not because it was in the script but because they wanted to try it with more depth. 

“Excellent work.” Said Maddie as the trio blushed, 

“Don’t be nervous, you did four plays, what’s one more?” Asked Jazz as she got water from the fridge.

“She’s right, let’s just give it our all.” Said Danny as the trio continued to go over their lines, eager to know each and every word by heart. 

After a few hours, Sam and Tucker headed home and Danny went to his room to study his lines. He has them nearly memorized. He knows it will be his best show yet. He nodded as he went through his script one last time before calling it a night and headed to bed. 

“You got this Fenton.” He said as he quickly dozed off into a peaceful restful slumber. He smiled as he drifted into a peaceful dream. Happy to nearly accomplish a great play.

A.n

More to come!

Happy Holidays! 

\- DPL2 


	12. 4

-One Week Later-

“The Play!” Yelled the teacher as she handed out the costumes. “Will be Friday night, at five PM. Be here by four.” She said as the crew went over props. “Be here, be full, be ready!” She said as she smirked slightly. “Just don’t eat too much.” She added as she shook her head in disgust. “Now, everyone, off to your last fitting before the show.” Said the teacher as she smiled brightly. 

The class got up and headed to the back of the stage where they got their clothes and headed to the bathrooms to try on their clothes. 

“Everything seems to be going well.” Said the teacher as she viewed the cast in their first scene attire. “You all look stunning.” She said as she looked at the students before her. “Excellent, everything seems to be going according to plan.” She said as she crossed off a few things on her clipboard. 

The bell rang and the students rushed out the door.

“See you tomorrow and then, opening night.” Said the teacher to the trio as they grabbed their bags and headed out of the room and out of the school, towards the Nasty Burger for an after school meal. 

“I’m so ready for the play. I memorized all my lines,” said Sam as she looked towards Danny and Tucker.

“We got this Sam. No worries.” Said Danny as he patted her hand in comfort. 

“You’re right, we did four of them, what’s one more?” Asked Sam.

“Exactly.” Said Danny as the trio continued eating their meal. 

-A few days later, Friday opening night-

“Good luck kids.” Said Maddie as she hugged Tucker and Sam, giving Danny a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks.” They all said as they smiled at the words of encouragement. 

“We should get backstage.” Said Tucker as he looked at the clock on his P.D.A. 

“He’s right, gotta get ready for the first scene.” Said Sam as Danny dragged Tucker to the back of the stage. 

After a few minutes, the teacher came to the front of the stage. 

“Hello, esteemed parents. Welcome to Casper High’s theatrical adaptation of the Twilight Saga’s Breaking Dawn Part 2. Hello to the recruiters of NYADA college of the performing arts. I hope you enjoy. For those of you who don’t know, NYADA is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.” She said as everyone clapped. “Please enjoy the show.” She said as the play began. 

A couple hours later, the curtains opened to the scene where they tour Edward and Bella’s cottage home, from which the tour was nearly completed. 

The curtains opened and the scene began.

After the cottage tour, they ended up in the last room Bella walked up to the bed. 

“This is our room.” Said Edward as he stroked Bella’s hair over to the side.

“Vampires don’t sleep.” Said Bella as Edward positioned himself by her neck.

“It’s not intended for sleep.” Said Edward as he began to kiss her neck. 

She stood there a few seconds, letting him kiss her before she threw him onto the bed, quickly getting on top of him as they began to make out. Bella was on his lap as he grasped her body, tearing off her dress as they continued. They were in bathing suits of course. Bella grasped his hair as a sense of comfort. 

“Fire In The Water” began to play as the scene began. Soft kissing and caresses engulfed the scene. Bella kissed his neck as she stroked the other side. Edward stroked her legs through each passionate kiss. Bella laid on the prop bed as she grasped the covers, moving her legs between his. 

They breathed heavily as a bell erupted through the room. Edward stroked her lip as he smiled at her touch. Bella stroked his head as they laid by each other. They stood in front of a prop window as the scene ended. 

The crowd erupted in cries of outstanding entertainment, The men from NYADA slowly writing things down. 

The curtains closed. 

“Great job everyone! Keep up the good work.” Said the teacher as they finished setting up the next scene. 

Sam and Danny got ready in their spots. 

“Ready, go.” Said the teacher softly as the curtains opened. 

The sound of a fire erupts as the last notes of the song echo throughout the room. Bella and Edward laying on the floor. Edward’s arm around Bella as she grasped his hand. 

“You really were holding back before.” Edward smiled. “I’m never gonna get enough of this.” Said Bella as she leaned into Edward who looked pretty happy at the moment. 

“We don’t get tired. We don’t have to rest or catch our breath or eat.” She turned towards Edward as she propped her head on her hand. “I mean how are we gonna stop?” She asked as Edward chuckled.

“Rosalie and Emmett were so bad, it took a solid decade before we could stand to be within five miles of them.” Said Edward as Bella stroked his hair and chuckled. 

“I think we might be worse.” She said as she placed her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her bare chest, well, aside from the bra. 

“Definitely worse.” He said as they began to kiss again, the sound of fire kettles in the background as the curtains closed. 

Everyone rushed to start the next scene. After about five minutes, the stage was set and the Cullens were ready. 

The curtains opened to a living space on one side and a prop window with Rose and the baby on the other. Rose lifted the baby as the sound of birds echoed through the room. She said something that was supposed to be inaudible as Jake took a bite of his sandwich while not taking his eyes off Renesmee. 

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Bella was holding Edward’s hand as they entered. 

“Wow. Done already?” Asked Emmett as he fiddled with his newspaper. Carlisle was on his Ipad as they both looked towards Edward and Bella. 

“Where’s Renesmee?” asked Bella as Edward rubbed her arms. 

“Blondie stole her.” Said Jake as he continued looking at Rose and Renesmee. 

“Break a lot of stuff?” Asked Emmett as he smirked?” 

“Emmett, no.” Said Bella softly as Edward held her arm and smiled. Emmett chuckled as he looked at Carlisle, then Carlisle and Edward chuckled as well. Edward held it in as Bella looked in his direction. 

The sound of a phone echoed through the room as Bella and Jake looked in its direction. 

Bella walked up toward the audience. 

“Is that Charlie?” She asked with a dramatic pause. 

“He’s been calling twice a day.” Said Edward softly. 

Jake glanced in their direction.

“He’s in pretty rough shape.” Said Jake as the phone rang once more.

“Eventually, we’ll have to tell him you didn’t make it.” Said Carlisle as Emmett glanced towards her. 

“He needs to mourn, Bella.” Said Edward softly as Jake nodded in agreement. 

Bella shook her head. 

“Okay, we’ll do it tomorrow.” She said as she walked to Edward’s side, sadness in her eyes. Edward looked at her as Emmett arose from his seat. 

“I’m gonna miss this place.” Jake glanced up at the comment he heard. 

“We’ll come back. We always do.” Said Carlisle as he continued working. 

“Wait, nobody said anything about leaving.” Said Jake as he walked towards Carlisle. 

“Once people believe Bella’s dead, we can’t risk anyone seeing her.” Said Carlisle as he shook his head. Jake turned towards Edward and Bella.

“So you just disappear?” Asked Jake.

“Jacob, we don’t have another choice.” Said Edward as Emmett looked at them with a serious look in his eyes. Jacob was lost in thought.

The curtains closed. 

The audience clapped for a job well done.

“Great work everyone, keep it up!” Yelled the teacher as everyone got ready for the next scene. 

A few minutes later, the curtains opened and the scene began. 

Music blared as the sound of a motorcycle erupted through the room. Jacob stopped at Charlie’s house as he got off and headed towards the back where he was chopping wood. Jake walked into the woods and found Charlie who turned towards him.

“Hey.” Said Charlie as Jake walked up. “You heard anything?” Jake was close to him now. 

“Charlie, Bella is… uh….” Charlie turned towards Jake, looking at him as if he knew what he was going to say. 

“No. She’s not.” Said Charlie. 

“No, no, no, I mean, she’s fine. She’s back home and she’s feeling better.” He said hesitantly as Charlie put his hand to his head in relief. Why didn’t you say so? That’s great.” He said as he patted his back, headed in the opposite direction. Jacob turned quickly.

“Wait.” Said Jake as Charlie looked towards him. “There’s something you need to see first.” Said Jake as he tried to distract Charlie. 

“I need to see Bella.” Said Charlie as he pointed his thumb in the Cullen’s direction. 

“Look, in order for Bella to get better, she had to….” Jake began as Charlie looked towards him. “Change.” Charlie held his arms out, confused. 

“What do you mean, change?” He said as he put his hands on his hips. 

Jacob breathed heavily as he took off his jacket.

“Here goes nothing.” Said Jake as he threw his jacket on the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” Asked Charlie.

“You don’t live in the world you think you do.” Said Jacob as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side.

“Jacob put your clothes on.” Said charlie as he backed away. Jake took off his shoes.

“Now, this may seem strange. Really strange. But,” he began taking off his pants. “Stranger things happen every day. Trust me.” He said as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down quickly. Charlie looked at him as if he blew a lid. Jake breathed deeply as he summoned his wolf core. 

“Holy shit!” Yelled Charlie as he grunted, falling to the floor. The sound of growling erupted throughout the room as Jake got closer. Charlie fidgeted on the floor as Jake kneeled before him and released a quiet shine, sitting before him. 

The lights dimmed and the curtains closed. Clapping erupted through the audience. 

“Great work, kids.” Said the teacher as everyone got ready for the next scene. 

Ten minutes later, everyone was backstage while Tucker was in front of the curtain. 

“Look, I solved a problem.” Said Jake as he walked backstage, the curtains rose. “You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?” Jacob added as Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, looking towards Bella.

“You don’t realize the danger you’ve put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us.” She said as she moved closer. 

“No, I didn’t tell him about you, just me, I only said you were different.” Defended Jacob . 

“And that we have a niece who we adopted.” Said Edward who clearly wasn’t buying it himself. 

“I mean seriously, Jake, he’s not just gonna let that go!” Yelled Bella. 

“Did you consider the physical pain he’ll put Bella through?” Edward asked as Bella clanced in his direction. “It’ll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat.” He looked at Bella, thena t Jacob. “And that’s assuming she can control her thirst!” Yelled Edward. 

“Look, Charlie’s been in hell.” Began Jacob as Bella glanced at him. “And I know you’ll be much happier with him in your life.” Said Jacob.

“Jacob don’t try and pretend you’re doing this for anyone but yourself.” Argued Edward. Jacob shook his head.

“I’m sorry you feel that way because he’ll be here in ten minutes.” Said Jacob.

“What?” Asked Bella, clearly annoyed. 

The curtains closed. 

A few minutes later, the curtains opened, clapping arose as the scene began.

Bella had her eyes open as Alice inserted brown contacts.

“These will irritate your eyes at first.” Said Alice as Bella tried to get used to them. 

“The main thing is not to move too fast.” Said Carlisle as Bella looked towards them. “Try taking a seat, crossing your legs.” 

Bella got up and glanced at an empty chair, only to use her vampire speed, wires, and slammed the chair into the wall as she sat down. They bulged their eyes at the scene. Bella crossed her legs and gently sat back as if it was the perfect example. 

“Maybe a tad slower,” Carlisle said.

“Hmm.” Said Esme as Carlisle motioned a bit with his hand. 

“And blink at least three times a minute.” Said Alice as Bella scrunched up her face in realization as she tried to blink. “Good.” She said. Bella nodded.

“For a cartoon character.” Remarked Jacob. 

“Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst.” Said Carlisle as she tried to contain herself. 

“Just don’t forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you’re breathing,” said Edward as he moved his shoulders from side to side. Bella looked around as the others demonstrated, then looking down.

“And don’t sit so straight. Humans don’t do that.” Said Rose as she shook her head. Bella tried to slouch but couldn’t, she stood up quickly. 

“Okay, I got it. Move around, blink, slouch.” She said as she nodded, everyone laughed. 

The high pitch sound of a car driving up erupted through the room, Bella looked to her side as if the sound of the car was only able to be heard by her. 

The curtains closed. The scene being over, they readied the next one. 

“Ready for me to kick your butt?” Asked Sam as she patted the boy playing Emmet’s shoulder. He smiled as he laughed at the thought. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Said the boy as they finished getting the scene ready. 

“Alright everyone, places!” Yelled the teacher as the Cullens took their places.

Edward and Bella watched Charlie leave as the sound of a driving car erupted. They smiled at each other.

“Well done Bella, never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint.” Said Jasper as she smiled at the compliment. 

“I’m not sure she is a newborn.” Began Emmett as Jasper glanced at him. “She’s so tame.” He said with a smirk as Jasper looked at him strangely. 

“Emmett, don’t antagonize her. She’s the strongest one in the house.” Warned Edward. Emmett cracked his knuckles as he snorted. 

“Please,” Emmett said as Bella looked at him. 

The curtains closed. Music blared as the boy who played Emmett came onto the stage carrying a paper mache rock onto the stage after a fifteen-minute break. He slammed it right in front of Bella as Carlisle and Esme watched in amusement. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Emmett.” Said Edward as he smiled, putting one hand behind their backs as they got ready. 

“All right, on three.” Said Jasper as Emmett smirked. “One, two,” Jasper said as they moved their ready hands eagerly. “Three!” Yelled Jasper. 

Emmett grunted as the arm wrestling began. Bella was not breaking a sweat as Emmett continued to grunt. He tried the best he could. Sorrow filled his eyes as he realized Bella was moving his hand without breaking a sweat. Bella gave it her all as she flung Emmett’s arm through the paper mache rock. She smiled as the rest of the Cullens applauded. 

“Did you see that?” Asked Bella as she glanced over at Edward who was laughing at the scene before him. She laughed.

In the next scene, she began punching through rocks as Edward watched along with Carlisle and Esme as they smiled and laughed at her antics. 

Esme was holding onto Carlisle’s arm as they watched. 

Bella kicked the rock as Edward and the rest chuckled at the scene.

“Thank you.” Said Bella as she flung the rock to the side. Esme held her hands together in joy as Carlisle chuckled. 

The curtains closed, only to open a minute later. Sam was alone as she walked onto the stage. The music blared as the sound of shimmers echoed through the room. The lights shined on her. 

“My time as a human was over. But I never felt more alive. I was born to be a vampire.” Said Bella as the lights dimmed. 

The curtains closed, opening a few minutes later to Jacob repairing his bike. 

He glanced up as the boy playing Sam entered the scene. Jacob set down his tools as he went up to him. 

“Everything was falling into place.” They shook hands. The lights dimmed and went to where Bella and Edward were sitting a box on a table. 

“Even the Volturi seemed to accept my new status.” Said Bella as she opened the box. Edward grabbed a card. “Though they’d want proof eventually.” Said Bella as Edward handed her the note. They glanced at each other skeptically. “It seemed we had only one enemy left.” Began Bella as the curtains closed. 

The kids got the next scene read. 

A few minutes later, they opened to a little girl, she was a girl’s kid sister who went to Amity Elementary. 

“Time.” The kid playing Renesmee stood by a wall where Carlisle took notes. 

“Renesmee was growing too fast.” Said Bella as he wrote down the height in a notebook. Jasper and Alice looked over her. “We all worried about how long we would have with her.” Edward and Bella looked worried. “It just made every moment more precious.” Said Bella as the curtains opened to a winter scene.

The girl playing Renesmee caught the faux snow. 

“Look, a snowflake.” Bella was on her knees as she looked up at the girl. 

“It’s beautiful, why don’t you go get another one?” Bella said as Renesmee turned and ran off. Bella stood up as Jacob in his wolf costume stood still, watching her as Bella stood by him. 

“Edward thinks that we’ll find answers in Brazil.” Began Bella as Renesmee ran up to snowflakes. “There are tribes there that might know something.” Bella watched as Renesmee jumped in the air and caught a snowflake. 

Irina watched from afar. 

Bella glanced in her direction, skeptically.

“Who was that?” Asked Renesmee. 

“I think that’s our cousin from Denali.” Said Bella as Irina viewed the scene. Renesmee was by Jacob as he growled. 

“Irina!” Yelled Bella as she turned and ran off. Bella tried using her vampire speed to try and catch her, only to reach a cliff, hearing a splash. Bella glanced below the cliff which had the remnants of a splash. She was gone. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later they opened to the Cullens in the living room. The sound of a phone beeping erupted through the room. 

“Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile, with us.” Said Carlisle. 

“Well, it looks like she changed her mind.” Said Edward as he leaned his arm on the piano. Renesmee was by Edward’s side as Bella leaned onto the piano as well. 

“Seeing Jacob must have been too much for her.” Said Esme. 

“Wish I could have just spoken to her.” Said Bella with a shrug. 

“She’s family. She’ll come around.” Said Carlisle as he put an arm over Esme. 

Edward leaned on the piano and began to play a note, Renesmee mimicked. They sat down as Edward began to play a tune, they all watched. Bella was leaning on the piano as she continued to listen to the lovely music. 

The curtains closed. 

A few minutes later, they opened to the Cullens packing bags 

“At least we get to go to London again.” We haven’t been there in a long time.” Said Esme as Carlisle stroked her hair. 

“All right. Let’s get this show on the road.” Said Kake as he looked out the window only to see Sam. 

The curtains closed. 

A few minutes later, they opened to Carlisle holding a letter. 

“Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night. Said Sam.

“Carlisle?” Asked Esme as he glanced at the note, then up once more. 

“They’ve left us.” Said, Carlisle.

“Why?” Asked Rose. Carlisle looked down.

“She didn’t say,” Carlisle answered. Edward was deep in thought as the Cullens thought it over.

“Can I see that?” Asked Bella as Edward looked at her skeptically. She turned the page over and read it. 

“Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That’s when they’ll come.” Once she was done reading the letter, she turned it over to read the other side. The Merchant of Venice. “Alice’s instructions were clear, but the question remained. Why would she and Jasper leave at the moment we needed them most?” Bella said as the music intensified. “What did they know?” 

The curtains closed. 

“Our search for witnesses began with a trip north to our closest relatives,” Bella said.

The sound of a car driving up erupted through the room, the curtains opening a short time later. 

The sound of an engine turning off erupted through the room. 

Edward got out and walked towards the Denali Coven. 

“Edward, is everything alright?” Asked Tanya as Bella watched the scene from the car. Edward walked towards the coven. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” She asked as Bella, Renesmee and Jacob watched from the car. 

“Is it Irina?” Asked Carmen. “Have you heard from her?” She asked as he walked up to Edward.

“Not directly,” Edward said as he continued to walk. 

“Why is your bride waiting in the car?” Asked Elizar as Edward finally became face to face. 

“And why have you brought a wolf with you? I can smell him from here.” Said Kate as Jake and Renesmee watched from the car. 

“My family is in danger. I need your help.” Said Edward as he shook his head.

“What’s happened?” Asked Carmen.

“It’s hard to explain but I need you to be open-minded. Can you do that?” Asked Edward desperately.

“Of course.” Said Tanya as Carmen glanced at Elizar. 

On the other side of the stage, Bella turned in the prop car. 

“Okay, time to meet some new people.” Said Bella. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Said Renesmee.

“They’ll love you.” Said Jake.

“They will.” Agreed Bella. “Once they understand you.” Said Bella. 

“They just haven’t met anyone like you before.” Said Jake as Bella glanced at him, then Renesmee. 

They held her hand as they shut the door. They all backed up and gasped at the sight of her. 

“The Volturi will come for all of us.” Whispered Kate. 

“You get that thing out of here.” Warned Tanya.

“She’s not what she looks like.” Defended Edward. 

“This is a crime!” Yelled Tanya as she tried to attack, only for Edward to push her into the snow, causing Tanya to grunt. 

Kate ran up to him quickly and began shocking him, the sound of crackling erupted as Edward’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bella ran towards her ailing husband as she grabbed Kate’s arms and flung her back. Once they were fine they quickly came up ready for a fight. Elizar and Carmen backed up in shock. 

“Stay back!” Yelled Bella.

“She has blood in her veins.” Said Edward as they looked towards Jake and Renesmee. “You can feel her warmth.” Defended Edward.

“I can feel it.” Said Carmen.

“I’m her biological father.” Said Edward as Tanya looked up in shock.

“Impossible.’ Said Kate as she shook her head.

“It’s true. She was born while I was still human.” Defended Bella.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Said Elizar. 

“She can show you if you let her.” Bella and Edward glanced at Jake who picked up Renesmee and headed towards them.

“Tanya, you owe us this much,” Edward said as he shook his head. “We’re all under a death sentence because your sister didn’t let us explain.” He said as he looked at her. Tanya glanced at Carmen who nodded in agreement as Jake and Renesmee came up. She held her hand as Tanya seemed scared. 

“Don’t be afraid. This is how she communicates.” Said Bella as Renesmee placed a hand on Tanya’s face. 

Music was blaring as Tanya glanced at her in shock because of the things she was seeing. Suddenly, Renesmee put her hand down and Tanya backed away, looking at the others. 

“It’s true. She’s not immortal.” Said Tanya as the rest of the Denalis came up to see for themselves. 

The curtains closed as Bella came to the front and took the microphone. 

“I knew the rest of our family would face this fear as well. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the Volturi.” 

She left the stage. The audience clapped at a job well done. 

The curtains opened a few minutes later. 

Benjamin and the Cullens were outside of the Cullen’s home along with a few others. Renesmee showed him her story. After he gently took her hand in his as her story unfolded. 

Jake glanced at Edward and Bella who smiled at the scene before them. 

Benjamin took her hand, covering it entirely. Renesmee glanced up at him as he released a tornado. 

“Benjamin can influence the elements.” Said Edward as they watched Benjamin with Renesmee. Jacob also watched curiously. 

“And here I get super self-control.” Said Bella as she leaned into Edward as the prop lifted into the air. The sound of animals and vampire speed echoed through the room. Birds chirping erupting through the room as Renesmee glanced around curiously. The sound of a branch stretching as two girls landed in front of the Cullen’s. 

“Who are they?” Asked Bella as Edward looked surprised. 

“Senna and Zafrina. From the Amazon.’ Said Edward as everyone looked around. Bella held her hand out for Renesmee as they came up to the girls. Jacob and Edward following close behind. 

Bella holding a microphone in her other hand for her voice over. 

“The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that our plea was being heard in even the most remote corners of the world.” Said Bella as Renesmee had conversations with the girls. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later they opened. 

“While others searched for witnesses closer to home.” Bella set the microphone on the stand as a boy pretended to walk down a street while swinging a case and singing badly about New Orleans. Bella picked up the microphone, “A patriot Carlisle first met on the battlefield at Yorktown would become our most unlikely ally.” The sound of vampire speed erupted as Garrett held him up by the throat. 

“Shut up.” He said as the man struggled in his grasp. “I hated the first British invasion.” He began to say as the sounds of grunts and struggling continued. “And I hate the second one even more.” He said as he played with his food, who continued to struggle. 

“Even the Beatles?” Began Emmett as Garret’s meal glanced in his direction. “Really Garrett?” Asked Emmett as Rose held onto his arm. The man was still struggling in Garrett’s grasp. 

“Old habits die hard.” Defended Garrett. 

“Carlisle needs you.” Said Rose as Garrett’s meal fell to the ground with a grunt. Panting, he tried to crawl away. 

“Sounds interesting.” Said Garrett.

“Help!” Yelled the man.

“But first I’d better finish my meal.” He said as he turned towards the man.

“Help me! Help!” Garrett kicked the man who grunted from the fall. The sound of gurgling and screaming erupted through the room as he finished. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later, they opened to Renesmee showing Garrett the truth. 

“Each of them was won over. Each was made to see.” Said Bella as Garrett glanced in her direction. They made eye contact. Bella grabbed the microphone as the scene continued. “Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks.” Bella glanced in their direction as Edward smiled from their spot. “Although we were grateful for their help,” Jacob glanced towards them as well, “Their thirst for blood complicated the situation.” Jacob glanced at Bella as if they were having a silent conversation. “The nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable. Especially Peter who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.” Said Sam as she finished her voice over. 

“Lotta red eyes around here.” Said Jacob as he glanced around the room. Bella glanced up at him. 

“They agreed not to hunt in the area.” Said Bella as the witnesses glanced around. 

“But they’ll feed somewhere.” Said Jacob as Bella grasped the microphone. 

“As more vampires set foot in their territory.” Bella glanced in the witness's direction. “More Quileutes turned, their nature compelling them to join the pack.” Said Bella as the curtains closed. 

A few minutes later the curtains opened to a hill, a boy falling down the prop hill as he phased. 

“Hey, easy there, hey!” Yelled Jacob as he growled in pain as he came down the hill. He whined. 

“It’s all right. You're gonna be okay.’ He whined as the curtains closed. 

A few minutes later, the curtains opened and the scene began. 

“We opened our home to eighteen vampires. Many with gifts of their own.” Valerie and her friend standing in front of Edward and Bella as she stared. “Zafrina had power over the mind. She could make anyone see what she wanted them to.” Said Bella as she put the microphone by her side. 

Bella stared at Zafrina, focusing on both Edward and Bella. Edward looked up and viewed an Amazon Jungle. It was basically green streamers and a jungle backdrop with sound effects. Bella was looking at Edward and glancing around the area, trying to pretend what the big deal was. 

“If she weren’t holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real,” Edward said, shocked. Bella glanced in Edward’s direction. 

“I don’t see anything.” Said Bella clearly confused. Zafrina glanced at Senna as the vision cleared. Eleazar entered the scene. 

“Edward, you didn’t tell me your wife is a shield.” Said Eleazar as the vision cleared completely. Edward looked at Bella. 

“What’s a shield?” Asked Bella as she looked at Edward curiously. 

“The ones I’ve met are so different,” Said Edward as he shook his head. 

“It’s a defensive talent.” Said Eleazar as she glanced at Edward, Zafrina, and Serena. 

“It’s why I couldn’t read your mind, even before. It’s why Aro couldn’t.” Said, Edward. 

“You have a very powerful gift.” Said Eleazar as Kate grabbed Bella’s hand, attempting to shock her. The sound of crackling erupted through the room as Bella glanced in her direction. 

“Oh yeah, she’s a shield, all right.” Said Kate as Edward glanced in Kate’s direction. “Shoulda put her on her ass.” Said Kate as she stopped Bella and Edward looked at her directly. 

“Or your voltage has been exaggerated.” Said Garrett as she turned towards him. 

“Maybe it only works on the weak.” She said as she held up her hand as she twiddled her fingers. Garrett moved towards her closely as everyone watched. 

“Garrett I wouldn’t.” Said Carlisle, warning his friend, only to have Garrett ignore him as the sounds of crackling erupted through the room. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. 

“You are an amazing woman.” He said as he glanced up towards Kate. 

The curtains closed. After a few minutes, they opened to the Cullen’s living room. 

“When Aro wants someone from a coven it’s never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime.” Said Eleazar as Jacob played with his hands. 

“So he’s done this before?” asked Bella as the Cullens listened intently. 

“It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern.” Said Eleazar. 

“Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant said, Carlisle. 

“This person always has an ability. And they’re always given a place with the guard.” Said Eleazar as Bella appeared deep in thought. 

“This is all about Alice.” He has no one like her.” Said, Edward. 

“Which is why she left.” Said Bella. 

“Why does he need witnesses.” Asked Emmett. 

“To spread the word that Justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven.” Said Alister as the covens glanced at each other. Amun and his mate began walking off stage. 

“Benjamin, Tia, we’re leaving.”

“And where will you go? What makes you think they’ll be satisfied with Alice? What’s to stop them from going after Benjamin next or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want.” Said Edward as he looked around the room. “Their goal isn’t punishment, it’s power. It’s acquisition,'' Edward shook his head as he glanced at the other covens in front of him. “Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live.” Finished Edward as he glanced around the room. Jacob stood.

“The packs will fight.” Began Jacob as he glanced around the room. “We’ve never been afraid of vampires.” Said Jacob as the Denalis rose.

“We will fight.” Said Tanya as Carlisle glanced around. 

“This won’t be the first time I fought a king’s rule.” Said Garrett. 

“We’ll join you.” Said Benjamin as Amun glared at him.” 

“No.” Benjamin glanced towards him. 

“I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please.” Bella rose. 

“We will stand with you.” 

“So will we.” 

Everyone rose. 

“That didn’t take much.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Said, Edward. 

“We’ll see.” Said Alistar as he left. 

Sam had the microphone. 

“Everyone showed courage. Though we knew Aro’s army was coming for us. Soon we would face the dark gifts of Jane. 

The curtains closed 

“And worse, the paralyzing vapor of her brother Alec, who could rob you of sight, sound, and touch.” After the scene and a short break, the curtains opened. 

“Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alice will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves.” Said, Edward. 

“Too bad we don’t all have your shield.” Said Garrett as he looked at Bella 

“Doesn’t help me fight though.” Said Bella as she looked at Edward. 

“No, but you can help the rest of us if you can project it.” Said Tanya. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean shield someone other than yourself.” 

“Is that possible?” Asked Bella.

“Gifts can be developed over time.” Said, Carlisle. 

“At first, mine was just in my palms.” Sam glanced in Kate’s direction. “Now I can radiate it over my body.” 

“How do you do it?” Asked Bella. Kate sighs, Bella grabbed her wrist. “Tell me.” Said Bella. 

“Ow.” Said Kate as the audience laughed. 

The curtains closed. The men from NYADA were jotting things down as they waited for the next scene to begin. 

“You were amazing.” Said Danny as he kissed Sam. She blushed brightly.

**A.N**

**Finally got a new laptop so updates are going to be more frequent as of this story, see you tomorrow with a new chapter. Happy Belated New Year!**

**DPL2**


	13. 5

_ **A.N** _

_ **fire in the water below.** _

_ **DPL2** _

The curtains opened. 

Kate, Bella, and a few others were there.

“You need to visualize it. See how it moves.” Bella sighed as she tried focusing on her shield. “What color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you.” Said Kate as Alistar watched from the treetops. The sounds of rushing blared through the room as she tried to release it. Kate glanced at Edward. “I think she needs something to motivate her.” 

Edward walked towards Bella, taking his hand from his pocket as he turned towards Kate. 

“No.” Said Bella as he stepped towards them. 

“It’s all right, I can take it.” Said Edward as he faced Kate. 

“He says that now.” Said Garrett as Emmett seemed oddly intrigued. 

“Focus Bella,” began Emmett as she glanced in his direction, “Or he’s gonna be hurting.” Said Emmett as Edward held out his hand. Kate held hers over his. 

“Edward, I’m not ready to do this yet.” Said Bella as crackling erupted through the room. Edward grunting in pain as he hobbled towards the ground. 

“I’m sorry. I said that I wasn’t ready.” Said Bella as she shook her head, Edward trying to onto his feet. 

“Dude, you’re not motivating her.” Said Emmett. 

“You wanna try?” Threatened Edward as he gave him a death glare. 

Emmett held up his hands in defeat as he backed away. A few members of the audience giggled at his comment. 

Bella looked at him, sighing as she tried again. The sounds of crackling erupted as she grabbed his neck. Edward groaned in pain. 

“Kate!” Yelled Bella.

“You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Renesmee’s awake?” Said Kate as she turned.

“Are you crazy?” Asked Bella as she confronted her. 

“Alright, this one’s on full power.” Warned Kate as she held out her hand. Edward glanced around in worry, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of coping with the pain. Bella’s shield expanded. The sound of crackling erupted not long after. Edward grunted softly as they continued a bit longer. Kate let go. Edward glanced at Bella. 

“It’s painful, but it’s bearable.” Said Edward as he smiled. Bella sort of jumped for joy, though small, as the others smiled back. 

“Okay, we should go again.” Said Bella, clearly pumped. 

“Emmett.” Said Edward as he looked over to him, backing up.

“I’m good.” Said Emmett as he too backed away. The audience chuckled.

The curtains closed. 

“Great work everyone, keep it up.” Said the teacher. 

Everyone got ready for the next scene. 

“Danny’s doing great.” Said Jazz as she smiled.

“He’s amazing.” Said Maddie, amazed by her son’s hidden talent. 

“He’s a Fenton!” Boomed Jack. Jazz and Maddie laughed at Jack’s behavior. 

A few minutes later, the curtains opened up and the lights focused on a spot. 

Bella held the microphone as she laid on a prop bed. 

“There was sweet music playing and softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass. Or night dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite in a gleaming pass. Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies.” She set the microphone down as she closed the book. 

The girl playing Renesmee pretends to sleep. Bella switches off the light as she tries not to disturb her.

“Mom.” Says the girl. 

“Hmm?” Asks Bella as she turns towards her. 

“Did Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper run away?” She began to say as she looked up at her. “Because we’re gonna die?” She stared at her for a second.

“No.” She pondered for a second or so. “I think they left to keep us safer.” She said as she placed her hand on her head. “That’s what all these other people are here for too. I’ll never let anybody hurt you.” Renesmee smiled as Bella kissed her head and put her hair behind her ear. “Come here, go to sleep.” Said Bella as she held Renesmee close to her, caressing her hair. 

The curtains closed. The audience clapped for a job well done. 

A few minutes later the curtains opened to Bella and Edward’s living room. Peaceful music played. Bella entered and sat on the couch. She reached towards a paper that was set on a stack of books. It was Alice’s letter. The sounds of feet came towards her. 

“It’s strange.” Bella began to say as Edward entered the room. “Physically, it feels like I could demolish a tank.” She said as Edward sat beside her. “Mentally, I just feel drained.” He leaned towards her, his hand behind her. 

“How about a bath?” He asked as she smiled. He began to kiss her shoulder, his fingers slowly unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. She turned towards him. 

“I do remember how to undress myself.” Defended Bella. 

“Yeah, I just do it so much better.” Said Edward with a smirk.

She scoffed as she turned away, glancing at the letter. 

“Bella,” said Edward as she turned to face him. “I’ve had a bad habit of underestimating you.” She looked at him with a hint of confusion. “Every obstacle you’ve faced, I’d think you couldn’t overcome it, and you just did.” She listened intently as he sighed. “You’re the reason I have something to fight for. My family.” The heat grew as they looked at each other. They kissed a few times. After they kissed, he stroked her hair. “I’m gonna get the water running.” Said Edward as he left the stage. 

  
Bella glanced at the letter as she studied it. The sound of running water erupted as Bella slammed the paper and glanced at the nearby shelf. Holding the letter in her hand, she used her vampire speed to get to the shelves as the wires and the sound of whooshing erupted. She scanned the shelf as she found what she was looking for. She opened the book, realizing a page was ripped out. She examined it to determine if it was the paper she had. It was a match. She looked through the table of contents and quickly turned to the desired chapter on a blank page which had a clue written on it. 

“J. Jenks, Seattle - destroy this.”

Sam had the microphone in hand. 

“Alice made sure only I would get the message because only my mind would be safe from Aro” Said Sam as she glanced towards the audience. She slammed the book shut as she heard footsteps. It was Edward. She walked towards him with a smile, the sound of something burning echoing through the room. 

The curtains closed. Clapping erupted as they readied the next scene. A few minutes later, the next scene began. 

“I’m surprised you took a break from Jedi training.” Said Jacob as he glanced at Bella. 

“If I don’t take Renesmee to my dad, he’ll come to us.” She said as she drove. 

“Twenty-seven vampires, one human.” Bella looked over at Jacob, then back at the road. “Not so great.” Jacob glanced towards Bella. “I know that’s what you told Edward.” He exhaled frustratingly as she looked at him strangely but mainly annoyed. “Whatever.” He said as he shrugged. “I’m just glad to get away from all those reeking bloodsuckers.” Bella glanced at him clearly offended. He scoffed. “I’m sorry, I know. They’re the good guys.” She smiled. “But come on, Dracula, one and two are... “ He began to say as he glanced around, eyes practically bulging. “Creepy.” He said as they both laughed. 

The curtains closed. 

“Great work everyone!” Yelled the teacher as everyone got ready for the next scene, the curtains opened. The crowd clapped as the scene began. 

A car drove up to Charlie’s house. Charlie and a woman descended prop stairs. A car door opened as Renesmee ran out. 

“There she is. Come here.” Charlie said. “Oh! He said as he twirled her around. “Wow! Look at you!” He added as Jacob and Bella exit the car. “You’ve grown half a foot!” Renesmee nodded. “Seriously.” He looked at Sue. “Like six inches.” Sue patted his arm. 

“Come on inside. Lunch is on the table.” She said as she leaned on Charlie. 

“We got a tree to decorate huh?” Said Charlier as Renesmee glanced at her mom. 

“I’ve actually got a few errands to run, guys. I’ll be back soon, okay?” Said Bella as she thumped on the open car door. She looked at Jacob before getting back in the car. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Said Charlie as Renesmee laughed. The sound of an engine starting erupted through the room as Jacob heads inside. 

The curtains close. 

“Great work everyone!” Yelled the teacher as everyone got ready for the next scene. 

The curtains opened as Bella pretended to drive.

“Alice’s note gave me a new sense of hope. Maybe she had a plan for us after all, and maybe J. Jenks was the key.” She placed the microphone down as a backdrop of a city appeared. Sam drove through the stage. The sounds of cars and rain blaring through the speakers. Bella pretends to park her car as the keys jingle. As she shuts off the car she glances in the car mirror. 

The curtains close.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP-ygTxtMz8>


	14. 6

“You’re doing great out there, Sam.” Said Danny as he kissed her cheek. Sam blushed as she finished the final touches of her costume. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Places!” Yelled the teacher.

Sam kissed Danny’s cheek as she headed to the stage for the next scene. 

The curtains opened as the scene began. 

Bella walked on the stage which looked like a restaurant. 

A boy pretends to take a sip of his drink. 

“I’m meeting Mr. Jenks.” Said Bella.

“Right this way.” Said a host as the sound of a curtain opened. Bella walked towards J. Jenks.

“Mrs. Cullen.” Said J. Jenks as they shook hands. 

“Hi.” 

“I’m so happy you called.” He motioned for her to take a seat as she set her jacket down, helping her with her chair. He smiled as he took a seat as well. “I always meet my private clients here. It’s more comfortable than the office.” She nodded 

“And it’s more public.” 

“Ah.” He said as he chuckled. 

“So, what type of work do you do, J?” Bella asked as he laughed with a grin.

“Oh, you know, this and that. It’s always different, which keeps it interesting.” She raised her head and then set it back. 

“Have you known Alice and Jasper long?” He sighed. 

“I’ve been working with them for more than 20 years.” She looked at him, eyes bulging at the comment. “And my late partner knew Jasper 15 years before that. He is uh,” he scoffed, “unusually well-preserved.” She looked at him, a smirk on her face. 

“Yes, he is.” Said Bella as an awkward silence emerged. 

“I trust that Mr. Jasper is enjoying his vacation.” 

“He didn’t tell you where he was going, did he?” 

“No, no, no, he just mentioned that he was leaving when he came by to place his order.” He rasped. Bella turned her head slightly as she snapped her tongue. 

“I assume that his order is ready?” 

“Of course.” J. Jenks responded as Bella nodded her head. “I’ve never been late with a delivery.” He said as he slipped a manila folder packet across the table. Sam took it, opening it as she pulled the items out. J. Jenks sipped his drink as she viewed the papers, passports, and IDs. They were for Jacob and Renesmee. She looked towards the audience as if she were in shock. “There a problem?” She looked at him as she shook her head. 

“No.” She motioned the items to the side. “My husband and I thought that we’d all be traveling together.” 

“Jasper said only two were traveling. His instructions were very clear.” Said J.

“It’s my mistake.” She licked her lips as she put the items back in the folder. “Apparently, that’s not going to happen.” She sighed as she loudly patted the table. 

The curtains closed. Everyone shuffled about to get ready for the next scene.

“Alright, everyone, places!” Yelled the teacher. Sam got in the prop car. 

The curtains opened.

Sam pretended to drive. Music was blaring through the room as she pretended to drive. 

“Alice’s vision was clear. Renesmee would have a future.” She showed sadness in her eyes as she moved her hands on the steering wheel. “But Edward and I wouldn't be part of it.” 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later they opened. 

Music plays as Renesmee jumps into Edward's arms.

“How ya doing?” He asks as he squeezes her. They looked at each other’s eyes as they shared a moment. Bella looked at the moment hoping it would never end. They were clearly having a conversation as Edward looked towards Bella and smiled at her. She smiled back. Edward turned away as he continued his conversation with Renesmee. A sad expression plastered on her face as she walked away. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later they opened. 

The sounds of a curtain opening erupted as the soft music continued.

“My dearest Renesmee,” Bella said as she went through a closet to grab a red backpack. “I thought we would have forever together.” She set the backpack on a side table as she went to grab a box filled with knitted accessories. She moved them to the side to reveal cash. “But forever isn’t as long as I’d hoped.” She packed the money away. 

A few minutes later she began to write, “I now know why Alice left me clues. It was to keep you safe. Everything you and Jacob will need is in this pack. Jacob will protect you. And he’ll help you learn about the Ticuna legends.” She slipped the letter away in the backpack as she glanced up. 

“It’s a romantic notion, isn’t it?” He grabbed something. “That a righteous few can defy a great evil.” He moved closer as Bella kept an eye on him. “I must admit, you even had me believing.” He shrugged. “For a moment.” He turned as if to leave. “Well, good luck. You’re gonna need it.” He set the item down as he left. “Cheers.” He said and he was gone. 

Bella grabbed the backpack in a huff. 

The curtains closed. 

“That was fun.” Said Sam as they got ready for the next scene. A few minutes later the curtains opened. It was a backdrop of Charlie’s house covered in snow. The backdrop rose to reveal Bella looking quite worried, the sound of dishes echoing as music played. Edward came to her side as she looked out the window. 

“The snow is sticking.” Said Bella, clearly worried. 

“Hey, we still have today.” She looked up at him. The sounds of chatter from the kitchen emerged as Bella looked straight at the window. 

“I’m so glad Charlie found somebody to take care of him.” Said Bella. 

“Bella, no one's giving up here.” Said Edward softly as Bella looked up at him with seriousness in his voice. 

“All right, Present time! Let’s go!” Yelled Charlie as he clapped. “Seth, Leah, stop eating. Jake, you start. Get it going.” He grabbed a small present and began to unwrap it as you can hear Leah and Seth’s conversation. 

“What did you get me?” Asked Seth. 

“I’m not giving you anything.” They said as laughter echoed. 

Bella and Edward joined the scene. 

“Hey now, come on, what did you get me?” He said as the conversation faded. 

“Well, Dad, we didn’t have time to wrap yours, but here it is.” She said as she handed Charlie a paper. Edward sat down as Bella put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s a five-day fishing trip to Fraser River. It’s for you and Sue.” She said as she rubbed Edward’s neck. 

“You leave tomorrow.” Said, Edward. 

“Wow, that’s really nice. Thank you.” He hesitated. “Tomorrow? I can’t leave tomorrow.” Sue walked up.

“I made arrangements for you at work,” Sue said as he began folding it up. 

“Sneaky.” He pointed the paper at Edward and Bella. “And extravagant.” Bella thumped her hand on her thigh. 

“And non-refundable, I’m afraid.” Said Edward with a shrug. Charlie looked at them with seriousness in his eyes. 

“You two trying to get rid of me?” They looked at him, shock in their eyes. Edward looks down as he tries to not make eye contact. Bella looked like she was in complete shock. “Because it’s working!” He said as he chuckled. Renesmee chuckled as well. Jake glanced up completely nervous as he pierced his lips. Bella and Edward smiled. 

“Fraser River. That means we’ll be chasing cutthroat.” Sue sat on him. “We might even hook a rainbow or some bulls.” She said.

“Woman knows her trout.” Said Charlie as Bella kneeled by Renesmee. 

“Hey, beautiful. Let me see.” Renesmee handed a bracelet. “Jacob make this for you?” Renesmee took the bracelet back. “Wanna put it on?” Renesmee showed her wrist to Bella so she could put it on for her. 

“It’s so pretty.” Said Renesmee. 

“It is really pretty,” Bella said as she turned towards Edward with a smile, he smiled back. 

The curtains closed.

“Great work, everyone!” Yelled the teacher as everyone got ready for the next scene. 

“Good luck.” Said Danny as he kissed Sam.

_ **A.n** _

_ **See you tomorrow, more chapters everyday till completed.** _

_ **Dpl2 ** _


	15. 7

**A.N**

**music down below...**

The curtains opened. There was a backdrop of a snowy mountain top. Music was blaring through the speakers. 

The backdrop rose to Jacob who was holding some wood for the fire. Benjamin pretended to light fire on his fingers as Jacob tossed the wood in the self-made pit. Once the wood was set, Benjamin lit four fingers on fire as he lit the wood. All were props, of course.

“That’s what I’m talkin about.” Said Jacob as he went to sit next to Benjamin. “A little pre-battle bonfire.” He began to say as they sat down. “Telling war stories.” He said as he rubbed his hands. Benjamin glanced at him as Jacob glanced at the others. “Or just standing there like frickin statues.” Said Jacob as Garrett rushed towards Jacob with his vampire speed. 

“Name any American battle, I was there,” Garrett said as Benjamin and Tia smiled as if they were laughing. 

“Little Bighorn.” Said Jacob as he looked towards Garrett. 

“I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first.” Said Garrett as Kate used vampire speed and sat on Garrett’s lap. 

“Try Oleg’s assault on Constantinople. He didn’t win that one on his own.” Said Kate as Liam rushed over. Garrett rubbed Kate’s arm. 

“If you’re talking battles, you’re talking the Eleven Years War. No one does rebellion like the Irish.” 

“You lost the Eleven Years War. Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion.” Garrett pointed his finger at Liam.

“When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints. We were honest about what we were.” They said as everyone listened intently. Vladimir glanced towards Stephan. “We didn’t notice we were beginning to petrify.” Said, Vladimir. 

“Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles.” Said, Stephan. 

“We’ve been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor,” said Vladimir as the curtains closed. 

The audience clapped and cheered in awe as they readied the next scene. A short time later the curtains opened.

Edward was watching everyone as it snowed. 

“We have been ready to do battle for ages.” Said someone at the fire pit.

“I can’t help thinking, all these people are putting themselves in danger because I fell in love with a human.” Said, Edward.

“You found your mate. You deserve to be happy.” Said, Carlisle. Edward shook his head.

“But at what cost?”

“Everyone here has something to fight for.” Carlisle looked at Edward who was clearly concerned. “I certainly do.” Carlisle added as he glanced at his wife. 

Edward glanced at the tent that held his girls, who he loved immensely. Ge glanced down as he shook his head. 

“Carlisle, I’ve never thanked you.” Carlisle glanced at Edward who seemed deep in thought before he turned towards Carlisle. “For this extraordinary life.” They smiled at each other as Carlisle rubbed Edward’s back in comfort. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later they opened to what looked like the inside of a tent. Though it was more of a backdrop that looked like the inside of a tent. 

Bella pretended to open a locket with a picture of Edward and Bella inside it. It also had a quote in it from another language. Renesmee looked at the locket intently as Bella looked towards her. 

“This means ‘more than my own life.’ That’s how much I love you.” Renesmee looked towards her mother. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna need you to stay with Jacob.” 

Renesmee shook her head. 

“No matter what. Even if I tell him that… that he has to take you somewhere.” Renesmee began to tear up. “Hey, baby. It’s alright.” She let her lean on her. “You’re gonna be safe.” She rubbed her chin on her daughter’s chin in comfort. “Always.” She said, a touch of sadness in her tone of voice. 

The curtains closed.

“Alright, everyone. You’re doing great.” Said the teacher as everyone got ready for the next scene. 

“Good luck, Danny.” Said Sam as she kissed Danny passionately.

“You’re so amazing, good luck, Sam.” Said Danny as they both shared a passionate kiss. 

“Alright everyone, places!” Yelled the teacher as they all scurried off. 

_ **A.n** _

_ **There we go, another tomorrow? if you want more today comment below.** _

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMeThj85JpU>


	16. 8

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP9nbCbKBMM>

The curtains opened a short time later. Battle music was blaring in the background as a backdrop of snowy mountains rose. 

The Cullens and their witnesses entered one side of the stage. Bella and Edward looked intently at the other side as Renesmee clung to her parent's arms. Her eyes wandered to every angle.

“If we live through this, I’ll follow you anywhere, woman.” Said Garrett as he glanced in Kate’s direction. She glanced up at him, then looked forward.

“Now you tell me.” Says Kate as Garrett smirks. Carlisle and Esme squeezed each other's hands as they looked at each other without letting go. Music grew louder as Rose glanced at Emmett as they all looked in the same direction. The kids playing the Volturi walked onto the stage.

“The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!” Said Garrett as he bounced up and down. 

Bella glanced around, concerned as Renesmee clung to her, Edward was completely still as the Volturi approached the scene. The Volturi walked towards the Cullen’s though they didn’t want to get too close they continued walking in place as the sound of footsteps marching echoed throughout the room. Aro glanced around the stage. 

“Aro’s looking for Alice.” Said Edward as Bella looked towards Jane. Kate and Tanya were in shock at the sight of their sister’s presence. Once Irina noticed her sister's whereabouts, she gasped as well. 

The echo of a wolf’s howl blared through the room as the wolves entered the scene. Jacob was leading Seth and Leah as Sam led the others. The wolves came to the vampire’s side. Jacob stood by Bella as Renesmee peaked towards Jacob’s direction. Jacob and Bella didn’t break eye contact. Eventually, Jacob looked towards the Volturi as he growled. Aro put down his head as the rest of the Volturi did the same. Carlisle moved to the front of his group.

“Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner.” Said, Carlisle. 

“Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you’ve assembled against us.” Said Aro calmly as he viewed the clans before him. 

“I can promise you, that was never my intent,” Aro smirked as Bella glared in his direction. “No laws have been broken.” Said, Carlisle. 

“We see the child, do not treat us as fools.” Said Caius as Edward glanced down at Renesmee who clung to her mother, Jacob growled. 

“She is not an immortal!” Yelled Carlisle as he glanced around. “These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look.” He motioned his arm in his family's direction. “See the flush of human blood in her cheeks.” Defended Carlisle. 

“Artificial!” Yelled Caius as Aro lifted his hand up. 

“I will collect every facet of the truth.” Jane was eyeing the Cullens. “But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate.” Aro began to say as Jacob glanced at Renesmee. Edward looked down at Renesmee as well. “I assume you are involved.” Said Aro as he walked closer and held out his hand. 

Edward stroked Renesmee’s head as he looked at Bella who watched concerned. Edward walked towards Aro. Renesmee moved to her mother’s other side so that she could be closer to Jacob. Edward walked past Carlisle as he headed towards Aro. Jane, Demitrim, and Bella watched. Bella tried expanding her shield but the further Edward got, the harder it was to do so. She gasped as the shield ceased, the sound of footsteps in the snow echoed as Edward grew closer. Once they were face to face, Aro grabbed Edward’s hand. Edward was completely calm as he read Edward’s thoughts. HE smiled as he sighed with glee, then in awe as he let go. Aro glanced in Renesmee’s direction as she looked at him. Edward let go as Aro looked towards Renesmee. 

“I’d like to meet her.” Said Aro as Edward thought about it a bit. Aro smiled a bit too creepily if you ask me. 

Edward turned towards Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob, signaling them to approach as Jacob growled. Renesmee glanced up towards her mom as they walked. Jacob was close behind. They walked a bit before Jacob turned back. Bella and Renesmee also turned their heads back towards the Cullens and the witnesses. Emmett walked towards them as the music blared, making Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and Emmet walk towards the Volturi. Bella was now standing by Edward’s side as Emmett and Jacob stood guard. 

“Ah, young Bella.” Aro began to say as she glared at him. “Immortality becomes you.” He said as he heard a heartbeat. 

Aro glanced down towards Renesmee. He pointed and began to laugh. A creepy one in fact, just like the real Aro. Bella was obviously protective of Renesmee and Edward was trying not to make eye contact. Bella glanced down towards Renesmee. 

“I hear her strange heart.” Said Aro as Renesmee looked up towards her mom. Edward was watching them intently as Renesmee walked up to Aro who helped out his hand, being down to her level. A smile on his face as Bella and Edward watched. Jacob growled softly.

“Hello, Aro.” She said as she glanced at his open hand, only to place her hand on his face. 

Music and the sounds of chatter echoed through the room. Edward and Bella viewed the scene. 

“Magnifico!” Said Aro softly as he quickly backed away. She lowered her hand as he backed away. “Half mortal,” he began to say as he turned towards the others. Bella began to grab Renesmee. “Half immortal.” Bella was not taking her eyes off of Aro as she pulled her daughter to her side. 

“Conceived and carried by this….” Renesmee glanced towards Aro as she took her place by her parent’s side. “Newborn while she was still human.” He said in shock while not breaking eye contact.

“Impossible!” Said Caius as Aro glanced in his direction. Jacob growled as Edward looked towards Cais. 

“Do you think they fooled me, brother?” Said Aro as Edward, Renesmee, and Bella walked back towards the family, Jacob growling and snarling. Aro raised an eyebrow at the action as Jake turned and followed shortly after. 

“Bring the informer forward.” Said Caius as they brought out Irina who eyed her sisters. Caius pointed at Renesmee. “Is that the child you saw?” He asked as she looked towards Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. She looked down as she shook her head.

“I’m not sure,” Irina said. 

“Jane?” Said Caius as Jane rose her head. 

“She’s changed. This child is bigger.” She said as she glanced at Renesmee. 

“Then your allegations were false.” Said, Caius. 

“The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake.” She glanced at her sisters. “I’m sorry.” She said softly as Felix lit a fire.

“Caius no!” Yelled Edward as Renesmee hid behind her mom. Some members of the Volturi stepped on Irina’s foot.

“Irina!” Yelled Tanya as Irina screamed. A prop of Irina fell as they used red and white color guard ribbons to show that it was fire. Irina was gone. The snowy mountain backdrop was put in front of the girl who played Irina as she left to go backstage. 

Irina’s sisters ran towards the Colturi only to be stopped by Garrett, Elizar, and a few others. Bella viewed the scene. She turned towards her daughter who she helped onto Jacob’s back. Jacob rose. Of course, it was just Tucker with a tarp but he was actually pretty strong. Kate and Tanya tried to help Irina even though it was already too late. Benjamin tried to stop Kate but she unleashed her abilities, crackling emerged, as they knocked them down. Garret clung to Kate as if it was a big bear hug. She unleashed her power as she began to cry out in pain. 

“Blind them.” Said Edward as one of the Amazonian vampires blinded Kate and Tanya. 

“Give me my sight back.” Said Tanya as Edward leaned down toward Tanya. 

“Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we’ll all die.” Said Edward softly as he glanced at Serena who gave back her sight. Edward moved across the side of the group of people as Aro glanced at Jane. 

“Pain.” She said softly, Edward soon fell to the ground, grunting in pain as he clung to his side. Jacob and Renesmee watched as Bella unleashed her shield, soft music played. Edward slowly rose as he glanced at the Volturi, only to walk towards Bella a minute later. 

“It’s working,” Jane said, completely surprised. Aro looked at Jane who was still unleashing her power. Jane looked at Bella who smirked at Jane in triumph. Jane tried to come at Bella only to be held back by Alec. 

Aro looked at Caius and Marcus who didn’t really seem confident as Sam growled in their direction. Alec began to unleash his power only to be stopped by Aro. Alec contained himself as the wolves growled in the direction. 

“Aro, you see there’s no law broken here.” Said Carlisle a tad annoyed.

“Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?” He began to say as he walked closer. “For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat.” He turned towards his clan. “To our kind, their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us.” He turned towards the Cullens and their witnesses. “Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative.” Said Aro as he shook his head before continuing. “In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing….” He turned toward the Cullens. “Of what this child will become.” Renesmee looked at Aro as she sat on Jacob’s back. “Can we live with such uncertainty?” He shrugged as he moved his hands about. “Spare ourselves a fight today only to die tomorrow?” Chattering emerged. 

“No.” Someone said as they glanced around the scene. 

Aro glanced at the Cullens as Bella looked angry. Edward glanced in another direction as three people ascended the stage. Aro gasped at the sight.

“Alice.” Said Edward softly as they drew closer. 

“Alice!” Aro said as he noticed her arrival. 

Alice and Jasper emerged as they came near the Volturi only to be stopped by the guard. 

“My dear Alice, we’re so glad to see you here, after all.” Said Aro with a smile. 

“I have evidence the child won’t be a risk to our kind.” Alice held out her hand. “Let me show you.” 

“Brother.” Said Aro as he made a motion for her to come with his hand. She pushed the guards away and walked towards him. One of the members stopped Jasper, only to cause him to grunt and attempt to break free as Alice went up to Aro who quickly grabbed her hand to read her thoughts. He looked at her and did not break eye contact.

The curtains closed. 


	17. 9

A.N Battle music below DPL2

A few minutes later the curtains opened again. “It doesn’t matter what I show you even when you see.” Alice pulled her hands away. “You still won’t change your decision.” She turned toward Bella and softly said, “Now.” Bella looked at Alice with sadness as Renesmee looked down at her mother, fear in her eyes as Bella looked towards her daughter. She glanced at Jacob who looked at her with pure determination. “Take care of my daughter.” She said softly as she watched them go. “Get them.” Said Caius as Alice turned, kicking Aro across the battlefield only for him to flip and glide to a stop with grace. “Hmm!” He said as he looked in the Cullen’s direction. Alice was being held back as she struggled, the wolves growling as the Cullens and the Colturi readied themselves for a fight. “Take her away.” Said Aro as they pulled Alice away. “Let her go!” Yelled Carlisle as he ran towards them, dodging Aro’s followers and flinging one across the way as he jumped in the air, as did Aro. Carlisle’s body landing on one side as grunts emerged. Aro stood up as he chuckled smugly, being held Carlisle’s head. Esme put her hand to her mouth in shock and distress.

Bella and Edward looked wide-eyed as the rest viewed the scene in shock. The music blared. The sounds of struggling echoed as the sound of fire emerged through the speakers. Edward and Bella ran towards the Volturi as the others followed, determination on their faces. Sam growled as he instructed the pack. Aro held out his arms as the Volturi began their attack. The battle began…. As the wolves growled and pounced, they ran towards the Volturi along with the Cullens and the other clans. Jacob growled as he viewed the scene from the top of a prop hill. Edward and Leah leaped in the air as Edward yelled. Grunting emerged as the battle began. Jane attempted to use pain on Jasper but Bella diminished it by protecting him with her shield. Jane glanced at Alec who watched his sister. Jane motioned at Bella, Alec ran towards her. Bella noticed him coming a tad too late, grunting when he and Bella rolled through the ice only to find a new prey, Jasper. He grunted in pain as Demetri pushed him to the ground as Alice struggled in the guard’s grasp.

Bella quickly got up as she too grunted in combat. Jane smirked as Demetri karate chopped Jasper’s head off. Alice screamed in pain as Bella kicked her captor to the ground as she too fell back. Renesmee glanced at someone as Jacob continued running. Demitri hit someone out of the way as Edward ran toward him. The vampire after Renesmee chased after them as he drew near, both panting as they ran. Edward fought Demitri as he was flung into the snow. Seth killed one, off only to be pained by Jane as he whimpered in pain. He was then choked to death as Leah watched. Leah howled in sorrow. Jake heard Leah’s howl of sorrow. Dazed, he didn’t notice the trouble ahead, soon whimpering. “Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!” The vampire jumped from a tree. “Watch out!” Renesmee yelled as Jacob jumped and caught him, killing the vampire in the process. Renesmee and Jacob ran off. The fight was looking bad. Benjamin cracked the ice they were standing on in half and many fell to their deaths.

Esme was holding onto the edge as Leah jumped down and pulled down the vampire that clung to Esme along with her. Demitri had Edward in a chokehold as the landslide brought Edward down with it. Edward grunted. “Bella!” He said as he fell down the cliff as Bella glanced towards the cry. Edward grunted as he continued to fall. He held on to the side of the cliff, nails digging into the rock. Demitri walked away in triumph as Edward grunted as the sound of boulders cracking echoed through the room. Edward yelled as he was flung towards Demitri. Edward grabbed Demitri’s head and cracked it off. He flung the body over his shoulder, a loud thump followed as the body fell to the floor. After a while, Jane was mauled by Sam who flung her head to the side like a rag doll. Sam growled as Aro looked on in utter horror. “Finally.” Said Marcus as Vlad and Stephan killed him. Aro was really mad now as he stormed forward. Edward saw him as he pushed someone to the side. Both Edward and Aro ran towards each other at vampire speed, as did Bella. Aro grabbed Bella and threw her with a grunt as she went flying back. Edward stopped as she flew through the air. They both grunted at the impact. Edward and Bella looked at each other as they grabbed each other's hands and rose from the ground.

Aro ran towards them as Edward grabbed Bella by the ankle and swung her around as she grunted and kicked Edward’s chest. Edward threw her in the air as she kicked his chest. Aro and Edward tried to decapitate one another as Bella got on Aro and twisted his head till it popped off. Bella lit a fire and put it in Aro’s direction. The curtains closed. A few minutes later, Aro looked in shock as he let go of Alice’s hands and glanced around the area. The crowd was cheering with a standing ovation. Edward looked at the site. Low growling erupted among the wolves. “Now you know. That’s your future. Unless you decide on another course.” Said Alice. “We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat.” Said Caius softly. “But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world?” Bella glanced in Edward’s direction. “ Could we leave in peace?” Asked Edward. “ Of course. But that cannot be known.” Said, Caius. “ Actually, it can.” Said Edward as Bella looked at him, Edward smiled at Alice who smiled back. The curtains closed.

<https://youtu.be/GTKQ-pZJLPU>


	18. 10

After a short intermission, the curtains opened. 

A man and a woman were walking slowly through the snowy battlefield. The Cullens and their witnesses were watching them as they passed. Alice glanced towards Aro.

“I’ve been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil.” Said Alice.

“We have enough witnesses.” Sniped Caius.

“Let them speak, brother,” Aro said as Caius glanced towards Aro. 

“I'm half-human, half-vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother who died giving birth to me. My aunt, Hullen, raised me as her own.” Hullen glanced at him. “I made her immortal.” He said as she glanced at him. 

“How old are you?” Asked Bella from the other side. They glanced in their direction.

“150 years.” The half-human and half-vampire responded. Edward and Bella glanced at each other. 

“At what age did you reach maturity?” Asked Aro.

“I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then.” He said as Bella glanced at her daughter with a smile, she turned back. 

“And your diet?” Asked Aro.

“Blood. Human food. I can survive on either.” He said. 

“These children are much like us.” Said Marcus. 

“Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies.” Sniped Caius as Aro placed a hand on Caius as if to silence him. Aro glanced at the Cullens.

“Dear ones,” Aro began to say as he turned towards his coven. “There is no danger here. We will not fight today.” Said Aro as the Volturi turned to leave. Aro glanced towards Marcus as the Volturi used their vampire speed to leave the stage. Aro used his halfway before turning back as he viewed both Alice and Bella. “Such a price.” He said as he used his vampire speed to leave the stage. 

“We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack.” Said, Vladimir. 

“Not today.” Said, Carlisle. 

“You’re all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forget what happened here.” Vladimir said as Alice chuckled. 

Edward and Bella held Renesmee as she had her arms around her parents' necks. Renesmee laughed as Stephan and Vladimir left. 

Carlisle and Esme enjoyed a passionate kiss along with Emmett and Rosalie. Tanya walked up to Kate who was leaning on Garrett’s chest as he held out his arm towards Tanya who took it happily. 

The wolves were growling in their direction, only to gain attention. Bella turned towards Jake as he too ran to catch up, howling as he left. The music was blaring in the distance. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later they opened as sweet, calming music played. Alice smiled as she waved goodbye, her friends waved goodbye in return. Jasper glanced at Alice. 

“You have a beautiful family.” Said Zarafina as Edward viewed the scene in front of him. Music played. Jacob walked up to him as he stopped by his side. 

“She’s gonna be around for a long time, isn’t she?” Asked Jacob.

“A very long time.” Said Edward as they watched Renesmee who glanced towards them. “I’m glad she has you.” Said Edward as Jake looked towards him and Edward smiled. Jacob smirked as he glanced towards him. 

“So, should I start calling you Dad?” Asked Jacob with a smirk. 

Edward shook his head, “No.” Jacob smiled as the audience laughed. Renesmee ran towards her dad. “Hey.” Said Edward as they hugged. Bella walked up towards them.

“Hey.” She said, her hair up in a bun. She took Renesmee’s hand and placed it on her face and stood like that for a few seconds, then placed it down. “Yeah, we’re all gonna be together now.” She said as she smiled, hugging Renesmee. 

Alice stared off as a vision appeared. She smiled as Edward smiled back, knowing her vision which was Jacob smiling as Renesmee clung to Bella as Edward looked at Alice. 

The curtains closed. A few minutes later, the curtains opened. 

Edward and Bella were at their usual spot. 

“I wanna show you something.” Said Bella as she kept eye contact with Edward.

“What?” He asked as she sighed. 

The song, “A Thousand Years,” was blaring in the background. 

The sounds of her shield coming down echoing through the room. A backdrop emerged behind them, showing all the Twilight movies prior to Breaking Dawn Part 2.

Bella and Danny arose from the floor, microphones in hand. Bella began to sing “A Thousand Years.” The music in the background turned out to be the instrumental version of “A Thousand Years.” 

As Bella began to sing, claps and whistles emerged from the crowd as the NYADA scouts continued writing. 

“I’m Edward Cullen.” Said Edward as she sang. She stopped as the clips ended, they were already sitting down on the flower beds. “How did you do that?” Asked Edward. She shrugged as she looked down. 

“Been practicing.” She said as she looked up at him. “Now you know.” The music was still playing in the background. “That nobody’s ever loved anybody as much as I love you.” She said. 

“There’s one exception,” Edward said, she nodded as they began to kiss passionately. The music continued. “Will you show me again?” He asked.

“We’ve got a lot of time.” He smiled. 

“Forever,” Edward said. Bella looked at him passionately.

“Forever.” She repeated as they continued to kiss passionately. 

The sounds of paper moving in the wind erupted through the crowd. 

The curtains closed. The crowd erupted in a standing ovation as the play ended. 

A minute later, Sam came up on stage in front of the curtain and continued to sing. After her course, Danny began to sing as screaming and whistles erupted through the crowd. The cast of students came out to take their bows from all the plays. Cheers, whistles, and clapping emerged through the crowd as Danny and Sam continued to sing. 

“More.” They both said as the song ended. 

Cheers and whistles grew louder as Sam and Danny blushed at the sight of the crowd. Everyone bowed multiple times as roses landed on the stage. Sam picked up a few as the cast left the stage. 

“These roses are amazing.” Said Sam as she smelled the bouquet.

“They’re beautiful.” Said Danny, still dressed as Edward. Sam glanced towards Danny as he smiled. Hands in his pockets. “Just like you.” He said as he blushed brightly. 

Sam took his hand as they headed back to the auditorium to meet up with their parents. 

Suddenly, Danny’s mom squeezed him into a tight embrace.

“Aww, sweetie! You were amazing! I can’t even describe how proud I really am. You three were amazing!” Said Maddie as she hugged the famous trio. 

“Thank you.” They said as they smiled. 

“I didn’t know you could do it, but you clearly can. I’m proud of you three.” Said Maddie. 

“Great job, kids.” Said Jack as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. 

“Great job, kids.” Said the Foleys as they hugged their son, then Danny and Sam. 

“You did an amazing job.” Said Tucker’s dad as the both hugged the famous trio. 

“Thank you.” They said as they smiled. Happy and proud of what they accomplished. 

“Samantha.” Said Sam’s parents. Sam sighed as she walked towards her parents. “You did a fantastic job these last five plays.” Said her parents as they hugged their daughter. 

“Um, thanks,” Sam said.

“That was completely fantastic, unbelievable! That is my granddaughter all right!” Yelled the grandma excitedly as the Foleys and Fentons nodded in agreement. 

“But it’s late.” Sam’s parents said as Sam looked in their direction. 

“It’s Friday and it’s six-thirty.” She said as she walked with her grandma towards Danny, Tucker, and their families. 

“Excuse us.”

_ **A.n** _

_ **See you in a few minutes as I am finishing this series today, happy easter 2020** _

_ **DPL2** _


	19. 11

The Fentons, Mansons, and Foleys glanced towards the mysterious voice. 

  
“We’re talent scouts from NYADA. The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.” Danny and Sam froze.

  
“You are?!” Yelled Danny and Sam as they held their chests in shock at the men in front of them. 

  
“Samantha Mason, Tucker Foley, Daniel Fenton. We would be honored if you would attend NYADA for your college experience.” They said as they handed the trio manila folders. Danny and Sam quickly opened them. They grabbed packets of paper. 

  
“A full-ride scholarship to NYADA!” Yelled Danny as he viewed the paper in front of him.

  
“Yes, it would be a pleasure if you three would attend NYADA once you graduate. We look forward to hearing from you soon.” They left without another word. Sam and Danny were jumping up and down. 

  
“NYADA?” Said Sam, completely in shock. “This is the greatest day ever!” Maddie grabbed the paper as she read it.

  
“A scholarship to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.” She hugged Danny as she smiled. “Come on everyone! Let’s celebrate!” She said.

  
Tucker stared at the acceptance letter.

  
“You alright, Tucker?” Asked Sam.

  
“Well, I really want to go to the New York Institute of Technology.” Said Tucker. 

  
“Well guys, it looks like we’ll be going to New York!” Said Danny as the Fentons, Masons, and Foleys headed out to dinner. 

  
“How many?” Asked the waiter. 

  
“Eleven.” Said Jack. 

  
“Alright, right this way.” Said the waiter as he led them to their table. 

  
“This place better have a vegetarian plate.” Said Sam as Danny held out her chair. “Thank you.” She said as she blushed, taking a seat.

  
“No problem.” Said Danny as he held out a chair for his sister as well. 

  
“Thanks, little brother.” Said Jazz as Jack held out a chair for Maddie as well, followed by the Masons. 

  
“So, NYADA?” Asked Maddie.

  
“Yeah?” Asked Danny as he read through the menu.

  
“You never mentioned NYADA before. You always said you wanted to be an astronaut.” Said, Maddie 

  
“I do. I guess I just found another passion as well.” Said Danny as he rubbed his neck nervously. 

  
“We support you in everything you do Danny,” Maddie said.

  
“That goes for you too, son.” Said Tucker’s dad as he motioned his fork in his son’s direction. 

  
“Thanks, Dad,” said Tucker as the food came to the table. 

  
“Follow your dreams bubeleh,” Said Sam’s grandma as she patted Sam’s shoulder.

  
“Thanks, Grandma.” Said Sam as she smiled shyly. 

  
After a few hours, the Masons, Fentons, and Foleys headed back to their homes.

_ **A.n** _

_ **see you next time.** _

_ **Dpl2** _


	20. 12

** _a.n_ **

** _music down below-_ **

** _dpl2_ **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmDiDhD963k>

-Two Years Later- 

“Next up is… Daniel Fenton.” Said the Dean as he wrote down a few things, soon after handing Danny his file. Danny slowly entered the stage.

“Hello, I’m Daniel Fenton and I’ll be singing a song by Bruno Mars and I’ll be performing a scene from the movie Romeo and Juliet.” Said Danny as “Grenade” began to play on a nearby piano. A few seconds later he began to sing. 

After he finished he began his monologue. 

“Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearing flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace, and lips, oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!” Danny backed up as he waited patiently. The Dean wrote down a few things as Danny waited. 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Fenton. We’ll get back to you.” Said the Dean as Danny left the room. 

“Up next is... Samantha Mason.” Said the Dean as he wrote down a few things. 

“Hello, I’m Samantha Mason and I’ll be performing a monologue from the musical Wicked along with the song “Defying Gravity.” Said Sam as they motioned for her to begin her audition. 

“Everyone thinks my sister is perfect! It makes me want to choke a toad! All pretty in pink like a puff of cotton candy! As if sugar wouldn’t be in her little rosebud mouth! Well, duh, of course, she looks all sweet and nice - she’s dressed all girly from her head to her toes! Nobody thinks evil could reside in all that fluff!” She began to say as she stomped around the stage as frustrated and jealous as the scene tells. “It just proves that she’s Mom and Dad’s favorite. What do they give me to wear? Black, black, and more black! How’s a person to look nice in that? And do you know how hot it gets wearing black all summer long? It’s no wonder I’m a bit grouchy at times!” She yelled as she stomped about, pulling at her hair. “Of course, she’s all smiles and full of cute little songs with her perky little voice! Well, let her wear this get-up for a while and we’ll see how she feels!” She stomped her foot. “But not Windal, oh no! She’s the good witch! So what does that make me? The bad one, of course. What a joke! She’s the one that turned all the townspeople into munchkins! And didn’t even get in trouble. I turned one little guy into a scarecrow and all of a sudden, I’m wicked. It’s just not fair! She gets away with everything!” She pointed at the chairs in front of her. “Zap!” she flicked her finger. “There. Now I do feel a little better.” She bowed. The headmaster wrote down a few things. 

Music began to play as she motioned toward the piano player. “Defying Gravity” began to play a few seconds later. Sam began to sing. After her song, she backed up and headed out of the room where she caught up with Danny. 

“So, how did it go?” Danny asked as he twirled her around. Sam laughed. 

“We better get back to Amity Park to tell everyone.” Said Sam as she took Danny’s hand and they headed to their hotel and headed home to Amity. 

After many hours, they finally made it to Amity Park Airport. 

“We’re finally back!” Said Sam as she smiled from ear to ear.

“Yeah, it would be great to see my family again.” Said Danny as he led Sam out of the airport. “Let’s go home.” He said softly as he turned to Danny Phantom, picking up Sam and heading to Fenton Works. 

Danny and Sam landed on the Fenton’s Porch. Danny looked over at Sam as he softly kissed her head and lips. The door opened.

“Danny!” Yelled Maddie as she squeezed and kissed her son’s cheeks. “Sam!” She hugged her tight. “How was your trip?” She asked as she motioned the couple to enter her home. Danny and Sam smiled as they entered the house. 

“Where’s Dad and Jazz?” Danny asked. Maddie smiled as the couple entered the house. 

“Jazz is at the library.” Said Maddie as she led the couple to the living room. “Do you drink coffee?” 

“Yeah, I mean we haven’t been away too long but there were cafes everywhere in New York,” Danny said. Maddie smiled. 

“I figured as much.” 

Keys echoed through the living room as Jazz entered the house. 

“Jazz!” Danny hugged his sister. “How’s Harvard?” Danny asked. Jazz giggled as she smiled at her brother. 

“It’s amazing.” She said as she smiled. 

Eventually, the Foleys and Masons arrived at the Fenton home.

“Tucker! How’s NYIT?” Asked Maddie as she hugged the famous trio.

“It’s amazing, I really like the campus. I can’t wait to start this fall.” Said Tucker, clearly excited for the future. 

“What about you two?” Asked Tucker.

“Us? Oh, we don’t know if we’ve been accepted to NYADA yet.” Said Sam.

“Yeah, it’s a hard school to get into.” Said Danny. 

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” Said Sam as they all headed into the Fenton kitchen.

“I’ll help you cook Mrs. Fenton.” Said Sam as Danny, Tucker, and Jazz set the table. 

Once the table was set, Danny headed out back to get extra chairs.

“I hope my parents behave tonight, they’re still not over Danny and my relationship,” Sam said. Maddie scrunched up her face in disgust. 

“I know the feeling.” Said Maddie. “Though it was more towards my meal presentation.” Said Maddie.

“I know I… I don’t care what they think.” Sam grabbed Danny’s hand. “I love Danny, forever. Nothing is gonna change that.” She said as she looked up into Danny’s blue eyes. 

“I’ll always love you too Sam. Forever.” Said Danny as he kissed the top of her head. 

Sam blushed as love filled her heart. Sam continued helping Maddie with the meal. Laughter emerged as conversations picked up. The Masons were as quiet and proper as ever, well, aside from Sam’s grandmother of course. 

“So how was your audition, Sam?” Asked her grandmother as Danny poured Sam’s grandma some water. “Thank you, Danny.” Said Sam’s grandma as he finished pouring her a cup. 

“No problem Mrs. Mason.” Said Danny as he set the water jug back on the counter. 

“Sam, soda?” Asked Danny as he glanced in Sam’s direction. 

“Yes please, thank you.” Said Sam as she smiled softly. 

“You two worried about your auditions?” Asked Maddie as she viewed the two love birds. 

“Maybe a bit, but I was more nervous before the audition.” Said Danny as Sam nodded in agreement. 

“I was so scared, but I suppose we’ll wait and see.” Said Sam as they glanced at one another.

“You’ll get in. I'm sure.” Said Jazz as she patted their shoulders in support. 

“Thanks, Jazz. It means a lot.” Said Danny as they all continued with their visit. 

-A few weeks later-

“Danny, the mail’s here!” Yelled Maddie as she picked up the mail from the floor. Danny rushed towards the front door as Maddie handed him his mail. He held the envelope in his hand. He stared at it for a long time.

“It’s okay to be nervous honey. I’m right here if you need me.” Said Maddie as she looked towards her son. 

Danny took a deep breath as he slowly opened the envelope, taking out the paper as he breathed in deep. He opened the paper and slowly read through the paper. Maddie held her hands together nervously. Danny smiled brightly.

“I got in!” He yelled as he smiled brightly. He handed his mom the paper as she also read through the paper. She screamed with joy. 

“Mom? What’s the matter?” Asked Jazz

“Maddie? What’s the matter?” Jack asked in unison with Jazz as they entered the living room. 

“Danny got into NYADA!” Yelled Maddie as she hugged Danny then kissed both of his cheeks. “I’m so proud of you.” Said Maddie as she glanced at Jazz and Jack. 

“We all are.” Said Jazz as she hugged her baby brother, giving him a kiss on his head as he smiled brightly.

“Thanks, guys, I gotta go tell Tucker and Sam.” Said Danny as he hugged and kissed his family before heading out. Danny quickly went ghost and flew to Sam’s house. He knocked and backed up a bit as he waited. 

“Danny.” Said Sam as she opened the door, jumping into his arms as she kissed him passionately. “Did you get your letter?” Asked Sam as Danny set her down gently.

“Yeah, I got in.” Said Danny as he smiled brightly.

“Great job, Danny. I got in too!” She said as she held up her acceptance letter. 

“I knew you’d get in.” They said in unison as they blushed brightly. 

“At least we’ll be together.” Said Danny as Sam blushed a brighter red.

“Everything is going to be great, you’ll see.” Said Danny. 

“If I’m with you, I know I’ll always be fine.” Said Sam as she and Danny kissed.

“Let’s go tell Tucker.” Said Danny as he and Sam headed to Tucker’s house to share the good news. 

“Tucker!” They both yelled as they knocked on his door. A few minutes later he opened the door. 

“Danny? Sam? What are you guys doing here?” Asked Tucker. 

“We were accepted to NYADA! They yelled in unison as they smiled brightly.

“Oh my god, guys! We’re all going to New York.” Said Tucker as he hugged his two best friends. 

“Always. We’ll always be together. Friends forever.” Said Sam as the trio headed to Sam’s house. 

“Mom?! Dad?! Grandma?!” Yelled Sam as she entered her home. 

“Sam! Hi, your parents went on a business trip. They’ll be back in four months.” Said her grandma as she smiled sadly.

“Oh well, I won’t be here when they return.” Said Sam as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

“Why not?” Asked her grandma as she held Sam’s hand in worry.

“Because I’m going to New York. Well, we all are. Danny and I got into NYADA.” Sam’s grandma smiled brightly.

“Yippee! My Bubulah’s a college student!” Yelled Sam’s grandma as she raised her hands in joy. 

Sam laughed at her grandmother’s young actions. She may not look it but she is young at heart. She hugged her grandma.

“We’re going to go eat. I won’t be home late.” Said Sam as she hugged her grandma once more before heading out with her friends. 

“I’m so hungry I can eat five Nasty Burgers, a large fry, and a large shake!” Yelled Tucker as the trio headed to the Nasty Burger. Sam and Danny laughed at Tucker’s actions. 


	21. 13

-One month later-

  


“Daniel Fenton!” Said the principal of Casper High as she called the students whose last names started with F. Danny walked the stage in his cap and gown as he grabbed his diploma, proud to have accomplished such a milestone in his life. He sat with the rest of the graduates as he watched them all make that milestone in their life. 

  


“Tucker Foley.” The principal said as Tucker also received his diploma. Danny cheered for his friend’s accomplishment. They sat together as they viewed the rest of the class accept their diplomas.

  


“Samantha Mason.” Said the principal as Sam walked up the stage. Danny and Tucker cheered for their friend’s success.

  


“We’re so proud of all of you.” Said Jack as Maddie burst into tears. 

  


Danny blushed at the sight.

  


“We’re very proud, son. Of all of you.” Said Jack as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder as he motioned towards Sam and Tucker with the other hand. 

  


“Thank you.” The trio said in unison as the Foleys and Sam’s grandma came up to the famous trio. Sam’s grandma handed her a small box.

  


“Here.” Sam’s grandma said as Sam opened it. A necklace as black and bright as the night glows in the evening’s touch. 

  


“Grandma, it’s beautiful.” Said Sam as Danny put it around her neck. 

  


“Beautiful as always.” Said Danny as Sam blushed a bright red. “Everything’s going to be great. Just wait and see.” Said Danny as he kissed Sam passionately. 

  


“Let’s go, love birds. We gotta graduation to celebrate.” Said Tucker as the trio and their families headed to Olive Garden. 

  


Danny held Sam’s hand once she was buckled in. 

  


“Their salads are amazing.” Said Sam as she kissed Danny’s cheek.

  


“Sure are. Their bread-sticks are so good.” Said Tucker as he licked his lips. “Don’t worry, tummy. You’ll be eating in style in no time.” Said Tucker as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. Danny and Sam laughed at Tucker’s expense. 

  


-2 months later-

  


Danny was helping Sam move into her dorm at NYADA. 

  


“Thanks for your help.” Said Sam as she placed the last box on her bed. 

  


“Anything for you.” Said Danny as he kissed her. Sam blushed at his touch. 

  


“You live at the school too?” Asked Sam as she sat on the couch. 

  


“Yeah, the boy's wing. Blue Wolf Wing.” Said Danny as he set up her desk and lamp. 

  


“Oh, well, I guess I’ll see you at three for lunch?” Asked Sam as Danny finished setting up her desk. 

  


“Yes. I’ll see you at three.” Said Danny as he finished up the desk and headed out of Sam’s dorm towards the Blue Wolf Wing. 

  


Sam sighed as she began to unpack and put away the things that were easy for her to put away. Books, clothes, study supplies, etc. After she finished with her desk, she unpacked all her clothes. Then she made her bed. 

  


“That’s better.” Said Sam as she finished cleaning her side of the room. Figuring her class wasn’t for a while, Sam grabbed a book, her phone, and a pen as she put the stuff in her spider backpack and headed to the quad to check out all the school's extracurriculars. 

  


“Sam!” Yelled Danny as he waved his girlfriend in his general direction. 

  


“Hey Danny, everything good?” Asked Sam as she took Danny’s hand. 

  


“Well, the clubs are pretty good. But since it’s the first day of school, classes don’t start for a week so… you can join clubs for the year and there’s food!” Yelled Danny as he smiled. 

  


“You sound like Tucker.” Said Sam as she laughed.

  


“He is our best friend.” Said Danny as he led Sam to a ring toss game.

  


“It’s like a carnival, best day ever.” Said Sam as Danny began to play the ring toss game. “Yeah, Danny! You got one!” Yelled Sam as she cheered on her boyfriend as he continued playing the game. The timer went off. He hadn’t missed a single one and he made it on the ones with the highest points. 

  


“Alright, you can pick from the top.” Said the man as he motioned toward the jumbo stuffed animals. 

  


“Which one?” Asked Danny. Sam glanced up at all the creatures on the top row. 

  


“I want the black cat with the moon on its head.” She said as the man handed it to Danny who handed Sam the jumbo cat. 

  


“You hungry?” Asked Danny as he took the cat from Sam and took her hand. 

  


“Sure.” She said as they headed to the food courts. 

  


“Order whatever you want, it’s on me.” Said Danny as they entered the food court. 

  


“Panda Express.” Said Sam as she headed over to the small restaurant.

  


Danny got three chili cheese dogs and a large lemonade from Hot Dog on a Stick as he sat across from Sam on the nearest table. 

  


“So the school looks pretty cool.” Said Danny as he took a sip of his lemonade. 

  


“It does. Completely different from most colleges that I know of.” Said Danny as he and Sam continued their conversation and meal. 

  


When it neared curfew Danny led Sam to her dorm. 

  


“Thanks for an amazing night.” Said Sam as she kissed Danny. 

  


“You’re welcome.” He said as Sam opened her dorm door. 

  


“Have you ever met your roommate?” Asked Danny as he glanced at the darkened side of the dorm. 

  


“Actually, I haven’t. Guess we keep missing each other. All I know is her name is Jane.” Said Sam as she and Danny laughed at the memory of their time in the plays at high school. 

  


Sam kissed Danny passionately as he said goodnight.

_ **A.n** _

_ **Last chapter coming next** _

_ **Dpl2 ** _


	22. 14

-4 years later-

"Congratulations to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts graduating class of 2013!" Yelled the headmaster as the class threw their caps up into the air.

"We did it!" Yelled Sam as Danny twirled her around in a fit of joy. Danny kissed her passionately. Sam blushed as she hugged the friends she met throughout her college experience. Danny hugged the friends he met throughout the years.

"Good luck to you, Peter." Said Danny as he smiled at the one person that showed him true friendship aside from Sam who was his rock and diamond in the rough.

Danny played with a small box in his hands. He's been wanting to ask Sam something for a long time and he finally found the right time to ask her this very important question. He slowly walked up to Sam as he patted her shoulder. Sam turned toward him, only to find him on his knee, holding a black box open with a purple sapphire on it. Sam gasped as she viewed the pretty jewel.

"Samantha Mason, will you marry me?" Asked Danny as he shook nervously.

"Yes!" She yelled as Danny twirled her around.

"Happy?" Asked Danny as he glanced down at his bride to be.

"I love you." Said Sam as she looked up at her husband to be. He laughed

"I take that as a yes." He said as he laughed once again. Sam was happy to be with the man of her dreams.

-2 months later-

"I do." Said Sam as she grasped Danny's hands, looking up into his baby blue eyes.

"I do." Said Danny as he got lost in her lavender eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest as Danny kissed Sam passionately.

"Forever." Said Danny as he stared into Sam's eyes.

"Forever," Sam repeated as they continued to kiss.

Maddie was crying on Jack's shoulder as she watched the scene unfold.

Jazz brought her boyfriend who she met at medical school. They had been together for three years. Danny overheard that Jason planned to pop the question in the upcoming month. Everyone enjoyed the wedding. It was a blast for everyone. Danny was having a blast watching Tucker try every drink at the bar. Tucker was hilarious. They laughed and had a fun time, being surrounded by their loved ones.

-2 weeks later-

Danny and Sam went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They had an amazing time but they really wanted to get into the Broadway Circuit so they decided to head over to New York and buy a place of their own. Once they arrived in New York, they scoured the city for the perfect starter home.

After hours of searching, they found a nice condo and moved in right away. They moved in right away, of course, they would have to wait for their things to arrive but that didn't matter they were together that's all that matters.

-the next day-

Danny bought Sam and himself two large coffees from a Starbucks in the center of the city.

"What would you like?" Asked Danny as they entered the large Starbucks building.

"Just a coffee, iced coffee." She said as she blushed slightly.

"One large coffee iced and a large chocolate frap." Said, Danny

After paying, Danny led Sam to one of the tables in the far back.

"We're in New York." Said Danny as he massaged Sam's hands, gently kissing each finger as he caressed her arm. After receiving their coffees, Danny and Sam headed over to Broadway where they viewed the open casting calls of the multiple plays on the board.

"Which one should we audition for?" Asked Danny as he glanced in Sam's direction.

"I know exactly the play we should audition for." Said Sam as she led Danny into the casting room.

-the following week-

"Auditioning next is Daniel and Samantha Fenton, auditioning for the roles of Simba and Nala. Begin when you're ready." Said a man who was writing down a few notes.

Danny and Sam took a few deep breaths as they changed the page of the scripts they were given.

"No, no, no, it doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." Said Danny as Sam looked at him, clearly confused.

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen...."

"Simba!" Yelled Sam.

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Said Danny as he turned away from her.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Yelled Sam

"Well, what about you? You left!" Yelled Danny.

"I left to find help and I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope." He looked at her, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." He said

"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember." Said Sam as she looked towards him.

"You're right. I'm not. Now, are you satisfied?" Said, Danny

"No, just disappointed." Spat Sam.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Said Danny as he turned away.

"Good. At least one of us does." He turned towards her angrily.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!" Yelled Danny

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Yelled Sam.

"Forget it!" Danny yelled as he stormed off the stage.

"Fine!" Yelled Sam as Danny came back on the stage.

They both bowed happily for a job well done.

"Great job guys, we'll get back to you." Said the man as Danny took Sam's hand.

"Thank you for your time." Said Danny as the couple left the room and headed out of the building to the center of town.

"What a rush!" Yelled Sam as she smiled, jumping onto Danny's back. Danny grunted as he tried to steady Sam onto his back.

"Hungry?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, and more coffee if you don't mind?" Asked Sam. Danny laughed as he headed back to Starbucks.

"Best day ever!" Sam yelled as the famous couple headed to the nearest coffee shop.

"Two coffees iced." Said Danny as he placed their order.

"I love you." Said Sam as she looked towards her newly wedded husband.

"I love you." Said Danny as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

Once they got their coffee the couple headed back to their new condo to cuddle up and drink their coffee and watch Netflix. Sam leaned into Danny, love in her eyes as they watched a show on Netflix.

"This is so relaxing." Said Sam as she leaned deeper into her husband's chest. "To us." Said Sam.

"To us." Said Danny.

"I have everything a girl could ever want. A loving husband. The job of my dreams. What else could there be?"

"A family with the man of your dreams would be nice." Said Danny as he blushed, causing Sam to blush as well.

"That would actually be perfect." Said Sam.

"Absolutely perfect." Said Danny as he kissed Sam passionately.

-3 years later-

The Fentons and Masons attended a Lion King New York Production. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Matt, Jazz's husband, were there. Along with Sam's mom, dad, and grandma. There were also two frisky toddlers on Maddie and Jack's lap. They were Lilith and Daniel Fenton, Danny Jr. to be accurate.

They were watching their parent's show, excited for every funny and musical scene.

"Mommy and Daddy?" Asked Lilith as she pointed at Danny and Sam who were clearly excited to see each other.

"Yes, baby. Mommy and Daddy. Doesn't that look fun?" Asked Maddie as she motioned to the stage in front of them.

"Yes. It's a good story." Danny Jr. said in a child-like voice, putting an extra r in his vocabulary.

Maddie smiled at her grandson's silliness.

"This is fun." Said Lilith as she clapped and continued watching her parents play out the famous love scene.

"That's our son, Jack." Said Maddie as she began to get teary-eyed.

"That's our boy!" Yelled Jack.

"Shh!" Said some of the audience as they continued watching the play unfold with each passing scene.

Once the play was over the Fentons and Sam's grandma walked towards their children.

"You guys were amazing!" Yelled Jazz as she held onto her napping baby.

"Thanks, Jazz. It means a lot to know that you all support us." Said Sam.

"Yes, it wouldn't be possible without you all." Said Danny.

"What about me." Asked Tucker as he clearly looked upset to not get any credit.

"Alright, everyone. Let's celebrate." Yelled Jack. We have a huge party set up in the back. The whole cast and crew and all of us are invited."

"Come on, let's go!" Yelled Tucker as he ran towards the back of the stage.

Danny and Sam shook their heads as they laughed at their friend's silly ways.

Danny picked up his kids as Maddie, Jack, Sam's grandma, Jazz, and Jazz's husband followed close behind. The couple was happy to have their family at this very special celebration.

-The End- 

**A.n**

**Thank you, everyone, for being patient with me, it's been pretty crazy. But now it's done, see you in the next series. **

**Dpl2 **


End file.
